Regrets
by Yucca
Summary: Chapter 14 uploaded, if you believe it possible Hyrule has fallen into chaos. The people are without hope, the land turning feral with every passing moment. To return order back to his home, Link must first control the darkness rising within himself.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Bow before the people on the LoZff ML, who kindly beta-d this chapter, and to Tori, who made sure everything in this made sense. Thanks so much you guys. =) 

"Give me a bourbon, will you?" he said, sinking onto the worn barstool.

The bartender raised his eyebrows. "It's barely noon, Link."

Link gave the violet-haired man a glare. "I know what time it is. Will you give me a drink or not?"

Kafei shook his head. "Whatever, it's your liver." Grabbing a glass, he filled it with the dark liquid. "Are you still worrying over tomorrow?"

Taking the drink, Link swallowed it all, wincing as it burned its way down. "I still don't know why you dyed your hair that color. You look like an idiot, and I wonder how many indigo plants had to be sacrificed for you new look."

"They died for a worthy cause, and you're avoiding the question."

Sighing, Link propped his elbows on the beaten counter. "Yes, I'm worried about tomorrow. All my years of training depend on what the Oracle says, and this will decide the rest of my future."

"So the prophet lady chooses who'll be in your care and you're stuck with them for the rest of your life. You've known this was coming and it never bothered you before."

"She doesn't have to choose me. What if I fail whatever test she has in store?"

Kafei smiled indulgently. "Link, I don't think she'll pass you up."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Now you got me confused. What do you mean?"

Link ran a hand agitatedly through his blond hair. "What if the Oracle does choose me? I'll be stuck protecting some dull Royal for the rest of my life." He leaned against the counter, trying to focus his thoughts into words, something he had never dared before. "I want to see the world, to explore all the unknowns, see new cultures. Do you know the farthest from home I've been is Kakariko? That's only a candlemark away!"

"That's been building up, hasn't it?" Kafei remarked, wiping clean a glass as he smiled wryly at his friend.

"You have no idea," said Link, sitting back and motioning for another drink. This time Kafei complied without a word. 

"I can see your quandary," Kafei said. "If you don't go tomorrow for the ceremony, you'll bring shame upon your family, but you'll be free. If you stay, you fulfill the hopes of everyone but yourself. Tough call."

"You got any suggestions?" Link said. "You gave up running your father's town for here."

A dark smile appeared on Kafei's lips. "These are not the same circumstances. Let's just say I couldn't handle my parents' constant pressure anymore."

"So you dyed your hair purple, eloped and opened a bar in Castleton."

"Don't forget all the illegitimate children, hookers and drug lords I have in the inn above."

A snort of laughter escaped Link. "Yeah, right. Kafei, mob lord of Hyrule. Has a certain ring to it."

"I'm sure Anju would love to be my partner in crime."

"You never asked," interrupted a new voice.

Kafei smiled at his wife. "Would you like to rule the black market of Hyrule with me? I could appoint Link to be my slave, and he can run everything whilst we whittle away the hours at the beach by Lake Hylia."

Anju burst out laughing, the tray of tankards she carried threatening to tumble off. Link took hold of the tray, moving it to a safer spot. "I think I should have some say before I become anyone's 'slave'."

"You'd love it, I'm sure," Kafei said flippantly. 

"Right." Finishing off the last of his drink, Link stood up. "I'd better be going, big day tomorrow and all. Catch you two later."

"Bye Link," Anju said, giving him a heartwarming smile while Kafei waved.

Stepping out of Kafei's crowded tavern, Link emerged into the equally populated streets of Castleton, the capital of Hyrule and seat of the Royal family. Looking over the heads of the people as they passed by, he saw the spires of the ancient castle rise over the city, the only relic still standing from ancient times, though the ruins of a temple haunted one corner of the city, mostly forgotten and covered in ivy and graffiti.

He headed over to the ruins. They were his place to go when he needed to think, to be alone, a rare opportunity in Hyrule these days. 

The scent of rain and smog, brought by a rising wind, assailed his nose as he stepped onto the cobbled street. Someone's burning coal, he thought with a grimace. While the newly found resource allowed people to heat their homes and power steam engines cheaply, the residue from the fires filled the air with a permanent stench, blackening the city around it.

One of the many reasons I want to leave, he thought, drawing his greatcoat closer to him. Today was chilly, the hint of fall finally making itself known. 

Turning off the main avenue, he gratefully left the sounds of the busy streets behind, the crowded houses looming over him, each one seeming to vie for recognition. Their plethora of moldings and columns the wealthy deemed in style covered their facades. He personally detested the design, which reminded him of a child who threw everything together in a fit of temper. 

After only six blocks, the scenery drastically changed around him. Derelict houses lined the road, litter strewn in the gutter along with substances Link was happier not knowing. Soot heavily coated the tops of the buildings, their broken windows like missing eyes in the afternoon sunlight. A feral dog raised its hackles at the sight of him before deciding Link wasn't worth the effort and trotted off in search of lunch.

Rounding one last corner, he came to the ruins of the forgotten temple. No one knew what the remnant was for, the knowledge locked up within the walls of the palace. He had once tried to weasel the information from his history tutor, Remus, but to no avail. The man was more pig-headed than he, which was saying something. 

Picking his way carefully over the strewn chunks of marble, once one of the building's walls, he entered the roofless temple. He found his usual seat in the farthest corner, hidden from passer-bys, though no one ever came near here. People believed the place to be haunted, which was fine for him. No nuisances to disturb his peace. 

The stone floor was cool to the touch, despite the rays of the sun that beat upon its surface. He leaned against the crumbling wall, the ivy that covered nearly everything cushioning his back. A sense of comfort and welcome swept over him, feelings he always associated with the temple. It was like the ruins had a consciousness, one that watched over him and accepted him for who he was, not as a Guardian or some long-remembered hero's descendent. Perhaps this feeling was the reason people believed the place filled with spirits.

Bringing his hands behind his head, he looked up to the sky, the azure color nearly blinding in its brilliance, the sun almost at its zenith. Why do I fear my place here? he asked himself, eyes searching the heavens as if they held some answer. I spent my life learning all manner of weapons, how to fight with or without them, to speak other languages and know about their cultures. All so that I would fulfill my duties as a Guardian, to be one of the elite who protect Royals personally, keeping them safe even at the cost of our lives, a tradition started up after the death of the great hero. It's a huge honor, and I'd spend my life in a palace, never wanting for anything.

Wait, that's not true, he corrected himself. I desire the ability to actually use all I learned, to travel to far off places and utilize my knowledge of different lifestyles, surviving on my own with no one to tell me how to live. I'd finally be truly happy...and end up disappointing everyone else in the process. Mother and father would disown me to protect themselves from the shame. I'd probably be exiled from here for giving it all up. He sighed heavily, thinking, Great goddesses, this is only taking me on the same never-ending circles I've been brooding over for days. 

"That's it," he said to the sky. "No more useless thoughts, what comes will come and I'll meet it when it gets here. Until then, I'm shutting my brain off."

"Are you sure you ever had it on?"

Taken by surprise, Link let out an undignified yelp as he scrambled upright. Seeing who had snuck up on him, he mock-growled. "Malon, when I get my hands on you..."

The redheaded girl smirked. "You've tried to catch me before and I'm always too fast."

Link had no argument there. Settling back down, he said, "What brings you here?"

"Papa had to talk with the one of the King's councilors about the new tariff on milk. If the bill is signed by the King, we'll lose a lot of profit from our stores."

"You still have the livestock and horses, don't you?"

Malon grimaced. "Yes, but no one has any need for animals anymore, except for a rare few. Horses are too large to fit in most cities, with all the crowding, and those new mechanized vehicles are starting to take their place. Milk and eggs are the only commodities that are keeping us alive at the moment."

"Sorry," murmured Link, unsure of what else to say.

"Not your fault," Malon said with a feral grin. "We'll survive, always have. The LonLon name will live on!"  
"Glad you're so enthused," said Link, smiling.

"Got to stay positive," Malon said with a wink. "Besides, you promised to visit our ranch again, this time while off duty. We need to stay open, so then I can finally give you a proper tour."

"I will, don't worry."

"You remember that promise, mister," she said, standing up and brushing her skirt off. "I'd better be heading back before I'm missed. Talk to ya' later!"

Link waved her off with a smile. He recalled the first time he'd met the fiery daughter of Talon LonLon, business mogul of the ranching world. He'd been sent there by Lasva, his riding instructor, to ask about a shipment of horses that were due soon. 

While Malon had been correct in saying few bought horses nowadays, the Royal family kept their breeding program operational to this day. Hundreds of LonLon horses filled the stables at the castle.

The Ranch, the main headquarters of the LonLon business, was located a half a candlemark from the city, though he wondered how long that would last with the town growing out with each passing year.

The Ranch could be a small city in itself. Workers lived on the property in homes built on the west side, behind the large, crumbling stockade that used to surround the LonLon home and main portion of stables. Acres of land were used to hold the famous LonLon horses and their milk cows, the barns that lined the sides used for chickens or for housing the animals in foul weather. 

While he had found the Ranch's location easily, locating Talon, whom he was supposed to bring his message to, was another problem. The enormity of the place coupled with the haphazard way it had been formed quickly stole all sense of direction from him.

Wandering aimlessly, he spotted a young woman exercising horses in a large arena, her flaming hair shining like a beacon in the summer light. Not knowing what else to do, Link decided to take a break from his search and watch. The horse was beautiful, a sorrel with the characteristic conformation of the Gerudo line, long legs, arched neck and short back, though with none of the breed's hotheadedness. The animal responded readily to all the girl's commands and seeing them move together, he had to admit they made a striking pair.

When she spotted him, she pulled up her mount to where he stood. "What brings you here to our humble abode?"

"Nothing much, just trying to find my way around this maze," Link said. "I need to speak with Mr. LonLon."

She dismounted swiftly, handing the reins to a man standing nearby. "I think I can help you there," she said with a smile. Thrusting out her hand, she said, "My name's Malon, his daughter."

Gripping her hand, he said, "Link."

"Stuck running errands for the Royal family?"

"That's what we're here for. Free labor."

She laughed and he felt a smile appear on his own face in response. She had a warm, easygoing personality, one he liked right away. "I'll take you to him, free of charge."

Ever since then, they remained close friends, visiting whenever duty gave them time. With her trusting, open heart, she was a welcome change to the silver-tongued courtesans he encountered everyday at the palace.

Maybe I can get a job there, he mused with a silent laugh. Link, horse boy. Better than Kafei's offer.

Sunlight struck his eyes, the glare blinding him. Raising his arm to block the view, he saw the fiery orb start to sink into the horizon. Letting out a groan, he stood up, ligaments and tendons popping from too much time in one position. Mom and dad are going to kill me, he thought. I was supposed to be home hours ago. Oh well, no use worrying. They can't really murder me, not with tomorrow coming up. 

***

Link shifted uneasily, the high collar of his dress uniform itching him like mad. The urge to scratch was overpowering, but he refused. Solastaire had threatened death to any who disrupted the ceremony in any way, and Link had a feeling that itching one's neck would not be a plausible excuse for moving. 

Will you get this over with! he complained silently. For the past two candlemarks they had been subjected to speech after speech, each one telling them of the great honor that would be bestowed upon them, how the kingdom depended on them, blah, blah, blah. The words had run together a long time ago.

Glancing away from the speaker, he scanned the area where the ceremony was taking place. Garlands of late-blooming flowers and leaves hung from the chandeliers and walls of the enormous room they were crowded in. Frescos covered the vaulted ceiling, adding color to the otherwise white surroundings. Link could feel hundreds of eyes upon him and the other two who stood beside him. It felt like the entire population of Castleton was gathered here. 

Sneaking a look to the side, he watched the Royals in their area, grinning slightly at the bored expressions of most. The King looked like he was about to fall asleep. 

A glimmer of gold caught his eye and he noticed a new face. A young woman sat beside the King on his right, the silver coronet of the heir nestled in her golden hair. Who's she? he wondered. He had never seen the woman before, and with a face like hers, he knew he would have remembered. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on.

A sharp jab in his side made him grunt slightly. Link gave the man standing beside him a glare, which he returned with a sly smile. "Eyes off the Princess Zelda," he whispered, his hazel eyes dancing. "We're supposed to be concentrating today."

"Yeah, like you weren't looking," Link muttered out of the corner of his mouth, giving Lure, his close friend, a wink.

Someone poked both of them hard in the back. "If you two do not remain still, I will personally remove you right now!" Solastaire whispered furiously, his craggy face twisted into an evil scowl. They both nodded their understanding, and satisfied they would stay quiet, Solastaire stalked off, robes billowing behind him.

They exchanged grins when the elder man left. Solastaire often accused them of delighting in angering him, and he was right.

"How much longer do you think this'll take?" Link asked Lure softly when Solastaire was out of earshot.

"Not much longer, hopefully. They keep going on like this, and we'll all have died of old age."

"Will you two be quiet!" chastened the other man to Link's left. "This is a great honor, you both should be more respectful!"

"And you should loosen up," Lure said. "Marek, do you have a permanent rod up your-"

"Shh!" warned Link, seeing Solastaire eye them beadily. He felt another pair of eyes watching them closely and saw the Princess Zelda looking in their direction. He straightened up with a gulp, hoping they hadn't offended the Royal with their soft chatter. To his surprise, she only smiled gently, her expression melting any bone he had in his body, and turned back to watch the speaker as she finally wrapped up her presentation.

A hush fell over the crowd in anticipation for what would come next. Link bit back a sudden wave of anxiety that threatened to overpower him. The Oracle would appear and soon his future would be decided. 

A door in the wall before them opened up and the Oracle stepped out. She wore robes of gold and burgundy, each color complimenting the auburn hair piled atop her head, held back by a headdress decorated with beads and precious gems. Her eyes were dreamy and unfocused, like her mind was elsewhere, which it probably was.

The Voice of the Oracle appeared to her right. She acted as the Oracle's orator, for the seer never spoke unless in prophecy. "Each of you will step forward one at a time and the Oracle shall judge you," she said, her melodious voice carrying easily in the large room. "Marek Vortizen."

Link saw him hesitate, his normally tan skin a milky white. He didn't blame the guy, he knew that was how he was going to look in a few moments. Link gave him a small smile of encouragement, one Marek could hardly return. Taking a deep breath, Marek lowered his head and strode forward, stopping before the Oracle. 

What was said between them, no one could discern, for the method of communication the Oracle used was one of utmost privacy. She spoke mind to mind, all truths and hidden secrets revealed to her. Doing so guaranteed the ability and trustworthiness of the Guardian, and also made sure that the position was the right one. A few of the country's best military tacticians and advisors were failed Guardians.

When Marek finished, he returned to his spot beside Link, some inner turmoil visible in his gray eyes. Link wanted to ask him about what had happened, but doing so was forbidden. No one was to know what had transposed. The only knowledge the rest would learn was the identity of the Guardian's charge. 

"Lure Oryndell, step forward," said the Oracle's Voice.

"I hope I don't get that witch Harissa," Lure said softly to Link with a roguish grin.

"Good luck," Link said. "Who knows, you may get the Princess."

Lure waggled his eyebrows. "You know it." Squaring his shoulders, he took his place before the Oracle. All was silent within the great room, the absolute quiet grating on Link's nerves. No one dared even to cough during the ceremony. 

Link thought about tapping his foot just to break the monotony when Lure did it for him. "That's not possible!" he shouted, shocking everyone in the room. No one had spoken during the Initiating Ceremony ever.

The Oracle's response was a silent one, but her face appeared concerned to Link's searching gaze. Lure seemed to not agree with her answer, for he shook his head violently. "No, I won't believe it, it's not possible."

An excited murmur began in the crowds, their whispers passing through the room like a small breeze. The Oracle placed her hand on Lure's chin, forcing him to look her in the eye, her disconcerting stare burning into his, trying to pass something to him which he was unwilling to accept. Finally he dropped his gaze, the slump of his shoulders betraying a great weariness that had settled upon him. He shook his head one last time, turning away from her and retaking his place in line. 

Link watched him, concern building up inside. "Are you all right?" he asked Lure, reaching out to him. 

Lure avoided his touch. "It's nothing," he said, not meeting his gaze. "I'll be fine."

Before Link could press the issue, the Voice called his name, the last to speak to the Oracle. Giving Lure one last worried look, he made his way to the Oracle, meeting her sloe-eyed gaze. _What did you do to him? _he demanded, anger coloring his thoughts red.

_What we spoke of is no concern to you,_ the Oracle said silently. _We are here to discuss you._

Link wanted to protest, to force the knowledge from the woman, but he knew it was folly. Instead he said, _What about?_

You are torn between your desires and your duty, I can see that easily enough. Each has equal hold on your heart. Have you reached a decision on this matter?

Not yet. No matter how hard I try, I can't come up with an answer.

The Oracle cocked her head slightly to the side. _Maybe you have the answer, but do not wish to see it._

You're the great seer, you tell me.

Her fathomless eyes crinkled with laughter. _Be careful not to bite the hand that would feed you. _Suddenly her demeanor became solemn, her face grave and remote. _Your hesitance and lack of will is a weakness, one that allows an entrance we cannot afford._

He could feel his brows knit together, puzzlement filling his mind. _An entrance for what? I don't understand._

I cannot discern such matters to you, not now. You must make this choice without bias, of your own free will. He could feel a power begin to gather within her, reminding him faintly of magic, a skill very few could wield in this day. He fought the urge that told him to back away from her and held his ground. _What choice?_

Do not play the fool to me, she said, her eyes narrowing. _Answer the question._

He met her gaze, the act helping him sort out the raging tumult of thoughts in his head. What do I want? he asked himself yet again. The answer came swiftly, as if it had lain just below the surface of his mind, evading him like a clever darting fish until this moment. 

_I want to be free, to live my own life. I don't want to be a Guardian._

It is as I foresaw, said the Oracle, something akin to disappointment filling her gaze. _Good fortune to you, young one. You will need it._

Link unconsciously opened his mouth to ask her what she meant, but an impenetrable shadow overtook his vision, blotting out everything around him. He tried to fight the onslaught, pushing it away with his mind and body, but to no avail. The power quickly overcame him and he fell to darkness. 

***

Twelve Years Later

***

The sound of his footsteps echoed eerily off the stone streets, accompanied by the clop of a horse's hooves. Normally this place was filled with people, their voices ringing through the air, making their presence known to all around. Now the city resembled a ghost town, the empty buildings and desolate landscape lending to the sense of abandonment. 

Hurried abandonment, he thought, noting the furniture he could see inside one house, as if the owners fled with no other thought but to escape. Probably did, too, he mused, absently stroking his mare's sleek neck. The horse walked calmly beside him, scanning the surroundings just as closely as he did. Not a normal act for a horse, but after all, Epona wasn't a normal horse.

_Any remaining_? The mare's thought flitted into his mind. She knew how much he had dreaded coming back to this place, and wanted to help him finish his search as quickly as possible. 

"Most likely," he said. "There were people living in the other capitals we visited." I hope everyone got out all right, he added silently to himself. If any of his friends had been hurt, or worse, he would never forgive himself.

"Let's check out the epicenter," he said. Epona bobbed her head in agreement, her flaxen mane rising and falling like a silken wave, complimenting her chestnut coat beautifully. Muscles rippled under velvety skin, the feathering on her fetlocks covering her large hooves like golden veils. She was a perfect specimen of a horse; not a flaw could be found on her.

They continued to follow the road, it once being the main thoroughfare for the city years ago. Soon they came to a gate that had barred the way forward, now only hanging off its hinges, broken and defeated like most of the town. 

Beyond was absolute destruction. A crater stretched before him, beginning at the very edge of the gate and stretching for miles onward. Where once the castle of Hyrule stood proudly, now only shattered rock and scorched earth remained. 

He raised a hand to his face, wearily rubbing his forehead. He had known what he would find; the same devastation could be seen in every country's capital, from the Gerudo lands in the west to Calatia in the far east. Twelve years ago, a force of immense strength had obliterated the seat of power of every country on this land. 

The knowledge failed to lessen the pain in his heart. Epona sidled up to him, offering him comfort, his pain palpable in her mind. He took what she offered, leaning onto her strong shoulder. "You'd think I'd be used to it by now," he told her, absently running his fingers through her mane. 

_You are human, you mourn for the loss of your loved ones. _

"Yes, I suppose that is our weakness. We best continue our search before leaving."

She turned her head, fixing a liquid brown eye on him. _Where will we go next? We have been to every country within our reach, what will we do then?_

"I'll let you know when I figure it out," Link murmured. Straightening, he headed back the way he came before turning off the main avenue. He wandered aimlessly, searching the city for some sign of life, some hint of hope. 

Glancing to his side, he recognized the place his feet had taken him. Kafei's, the thought accompanied by a lance of pain. The building was dark, the windows coated in layers of dust and grime. Raising a hand to the knob, he hesitated. _Go,_ urged Epona. 

He closed his hand on the knob and pulled open the door, its hinges creaking in protest. Inside, the air hung stale, dust stirred up from his passage reflecting the weak sunlight that barely made it through the coated glass. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling, but he noticed the floor by the door was swept clean by the passing of feet. The dust-free path continued to the staircase to his right, one that led to the inn above. Don't get your hopes up, he commanded himself. 

He followed the trail, keeping to the edge of the stairs to minimize creaks. His senses were open and alert for any signs of danger. Thieves had become rampant in this age, all government that once bound them gone, allowing them free rein. 

At the top of the stairs, he saw candlelight flickering from a room nearby. Soft voices could be heard from inside, and he crept closer to their source. He mistakenly set his foot on a warped floorboard and winced at the groan the wood issued. Instantly the voices stopped. Go in or hide? he asked himself. The choice was made for him as the door swung open, revealing Anju holding a frying pan. She halted her attack in mid-swing, her gray-blue eyes going wide at the sight of him. "Link," she breathed, the frying pan slipping from her fingers to land on the floor with a thud. "By the Triad, you're alive?"

Link smiled hesitantly. "As are you. Is Kafei here?"

"Oh, oh yes, yes he is." She pulled the door open all the way and grabbed him into a tight embrace. "We thought you were dead for years, oh it's so good to see you!"

He returned the hug, thankful beyond thought that some of his friends were spared. There were lines on Anju's face that were not brought on by age alone, and her eyes were shadowed by fatigue. He hoped she had not suffered greatly.

Anju released him after a moment. She studied his face and decided not to ask any questions, much to his relief. "Still as good looking as ever," she said with a smile that hadn't been used in a while. "Come in, I'll take you to him." Once they were both inside, she bolted the door securely.

Link spotted a small girl before an unlit fireplace, her hair reflecting the same russet hue of her mother's, though her eyes were Kafei's unusual shade of indigo. She stared at him with the open gaze of a child, unafraid and direct. Unusual for anyone in this time of uncertainty and fear.

"Link, this is my daughter Aeora," Anju said, placing her hand on the young girl's shoulder. 

"She's beautiful," murmured Link. He was uncomfortable around children, most running scared from the sight of the grizzled man with the sword and the haunted eyes. He had a feeling that, unlike their parents, they retained the ability to see past facades and were frightened by what they discerned beneath his. 

This girl was different. She remained where she sat, her face set in solemn silence. "If you'll follow me," continued Anju. "I'll take you to him."

Link nodded and headed after her. The woman led him to a smaller room off the main chamber. Sputtering lamps filled with precious oil that had become rare lit the scene before him, and he fought the urge to cry. He walked to the bed, not noticing Anju slipping away, leaving him alone with his aged friend. 

Scars covered the man's body, the parts visible making Link cringe in sympathy. The worst was his face. Where his eyes used to be, eyes that had sparkled with laughter and joy, now only blank sockets remained. 

He sank onto a chair beside the small bed, still warm from Anju's vigil. He reached forward to grip his friend's hand and stopped, his fingers hovering just above the pallid flesh. What right did he have to touch this man? What had he done to deserve such a gift?

Kafei's hand clasped his own, taking his trembling hand in a warm grip. "I know it's you," the blind man whispered, a ghost of a smile on his shrunken face. 

Tears fell from Link's eyes. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, his knuckles turning white from the force of his hold, one Kafei returned fully.

"Why? It's not your fault. I was attacked by a Death Rider after the Cataclysm," he said, using the common word people gave for the devastating attacks on the capitals. "You were missing still, you couldn't have done anything."

How wrong you are, he thought bitterly. Tentatively, he reached up and brushed away a lank strand of hair from Kafei's face. "You're lucky to survive a Death Rider," he said softly, ignoring the clench of his stomach.

Kafei laughed, the sound raspy and raw in his throat. "I was the only one out of a party of seven. We were searching the crater after the Cataclysm for survivors. We had just gotten to the place when one of those accursed things showed up. I only lived because I was a coward and ran." The last words came out like they were poison to his lips.

"And because of your smart sense, not your lack of bravery, Anju still has a husband, and your daughter has a father. Kafei, there was no way you could have done anything. Death Riders can't be killed, they can't be harmed by any method you could use."

A wry grin twitched the corners of Kafei's lips. "If you say so." Suddenly he pulled Link close to him into an embrace. "It's good to have you back," he whispered in Link's ear.

"It's good to be back." He tightened his hold, leaning his forehead on the man's shoulder. After a time that was infinitely too short, he pulled away from Kafei. "I have to leave now." An idea struck him then. Pulling a medallion from under his greatcoat, he removed the necklace from his neck. The golden metalwork of a leaf engraved with ancient runes reflected the lamplight. 

"Here," he said, pressing the medallion into Kafei's hand. "Take this."

Kafei ran his hands over the metal. "What is it for?"

"If you take it to the Kokiri Wood, the inhabitants will allow you to pass. Their leader is a great healer; she may cure your wounds, or at the least offer you a safe haven."

"I cannot accept-"

"Take it," commanded Link. "I have no use for such a gift; you do."

Kafei smiled. "I know better than to try and outlast you in an argument, you stubborn goat. Thank you, I'm grateful."

"You owe me no gratitude," Link said, rising. "Leave as soon as you can."

The man nodded. "Until we meet again, friend."

A lump had worked its way into his throat and he couldn't swallow it down. Link patted the man's leg and turned from the room, all but running away. 

Anju gave him a brief smile before she returned to her husband's side. He honored her tenderness and diligence, never forsaking Kafei despite the burden she must be bearing. Their love was truly great.

He let himself out the door, casting one last glimpse at Anju's quiet child before leaving. He quickly swept down the stairs and outside, relishing the cool breeze on his face.

Epona separated herself from the shadows and made her way to his side. _They will be safe?_

Link nodded. "I sent them to Saria."

_A wise choice. The Lady will take good care of your friends._

"Death Riders attacked him."

_The past is over, Link. I cannot feel the regret you do, and do not wish to, but you must overcome it. _

Link clenched his hands, his teeth gritted in hate. _Anger, however, I can feel, as well as abhorrence, _Epona thought with a touch of amusement. 

Shaking his head, Link took a steadying breath. He should know better than to start this kind of conversation with her. "I plan on heading to Kakariko next, that all right with you?" He gave the mare a sideways glance.

_I follow where you go,_ she said blandly.

Letting out a soft snort, he mounted, the leather creaking as he settled himself into the saddle. Epona bore tack only because it made it easier on her back and his rump. The hackamore she wore was for show only. Too many people became curious at the sight of him riding without any known source of control.

"I want to make a pit stop before then," Link said softly.

_I was wondering when the idea would occur to you._

Link grinned. "You just want to go because she'll cosset you until you're nothing but a spoiled creature."

_Nothing wrong with that._

Shaking his head in amusement, he urged Epona past the crumbling gates of the city to the country beyond.

***

The sun hovered low in the horizon, its weak touch bloodying the land with it's crimson fingers. A moaning wind filled the air, the only sound to be heard. Ever since the Cataclysm birds had ceased to sing, insects refused to chirp, and all manners of wild beasts would only watch silently from their dark warrens. 

LonLon Ranch stood before them, its new stockade an imposing sight. They had built the giant wall after thieves raided their stables and storehouses for the second time, this time setting fire to the complex. Some of the burned roofs could be seen peeking over the stockade, though most had been repaired by now. 

He urged Epona to the only gate, located on the stockade's eastern side. Braziers filled with wood and a few bits of coal burned brightly, keeping the area well lit. "What do you want?" called a suspicious voice from the top of the gate. Link knew he had at least two crossbows trained on him now. "I wish to speak to Malon," he said, keeping his hands in sight and free of weapons. "Tell her Link is here."

The sounds of whispered voices arose, followed by the creak of wood as someone descended the ladder, no doubt running to tell Malon about the arrival of this stranger. He didn't begrudge their caution; this was the first time he had come here, though it would not be his first at seeing Malon after the Cataclysm. 

He had come upon her by chance at Calatia's capital during one of his sojourns to the sites of devastation that had befallen the land. Her reaction had been remarkably like Anju's when she had seen him, her eyes going wide with disbelief and hope. Once she got over the initial shock, she'd threatened to beat him within an inch of his life, much to Epona's amusement. There had been tears in her eyes throughout her tirade, and when she finished, Link gathered her into his arms, giving her a safe haven for her weeping. 

Her sobbing was almost as bad as seeing Kafei mutilated. The hurt and pain that had built up for seven years pouring out like a flood in the form of tears. He had whispered nonsense in her ear, anything to ease her sorrow. 

Soon the crying abated, and Malon had told him why she was in the eastern lands and not at her ranch. Her father had disappeared over a month ago, and no word had arrived since then. She knew he had come to Calatia for the same reason Link had; to see if the government still existed, though Talon whished to establish ties to said government in order to keep his Ranch running. 

Malon had demanded that he give an explanation for his disappearance, one Link was not about to divulge. He had just found his friend and had no wish to loose her again. After promising her he would tell one day, he offered to help her find her father. She accepted his aid, and they found Talon almost a week later, the victim of a bandit raid. He was bedraggled and starved, but otherwise unhurt, much to Malon's delight. 

After ensuring both Malon and her father were safely guarded and on their way home, he had left her once more to renew his wanderings. He had not seen her since. 

Wonder how she'll take my sudden appearance, thought Link, shifting in the saddle. 

_Will you quit your dancing up there? _Epona snapped. 

"Excuse me, majesty," said Link. 

_You shouldn't fret, she'll welcome you with open arms._

"I'm worried about questions she might ask," he muttered. 

_Humans,_ Epona said with a sigh. _You think too much._

"You're partly right," said Link. His ears perked, the sound of the gate's bolt being pulled free breaking the quiet. 

_See? I told you, _Epona said, an infuriating smirk heard in her thoughts.

Link resisted the urge to bop her, a move that would end up with him on the ground in less than a second, and kept an eye on the opening gate. 

The firelight accentuated her hair, adding a golden glow to her skin, the shadows deepening the lines of her face. Everyone seems so old, thought Link with a touch of sorrow.

"It's about time you got here," Malon said with a small grin, her hands on her hips.

Link dismounted and gave the woman a one-armed hug. "I'm not late, am I?" he said with a wry smile. 

"Precisely on time, as always." Seeing Epona by his side, she said, "I see you brought the pretty one. I still would love to know where you found her. If there are any others of her kind, they'd be a great asset to our bloodlines."

Epona preened at her words. _Don't get a big head, _he warned her silently, humor tingeing his thoughts. She answered by gently nipping his shoulder.

Turning to Malon, he said, "Maybe someday I'll tell you, but I think I'm justified in saying she's one of a kind, which is a good thing."

Epona laid her ears flat, causing Malon to giggle. "Let's go inside," she said, grabbing his arm. "We shouldn't leave the gates open."

Nodding, Link allowed himself to be pulled in, ignoring the curious stares of the guards. He knew they must be wondering why anyone would wander outside with all the danger that lurked, both in human guise and demon. 

Malon ushered them to a stable deep within the center of the stronghold. "This is the safest place we can put your mare," she told him. 

Link knew Epona would be safe even if she wandered into a den of thieves, but he kept the thought to himself. _Can you suffer to be in there for one night? _he silently asked her.

_If I must. I hate these prisons, _she grumbled. "Thank you," Link said to Malon. "Is there any particular stall I should place her in?"

"I can have a stable hand do this for you," she offered.

Link shook his head. Anyone that tried would end up missing body parts. "No thanks, she's a little skittish around others."

Epona snorted. "If you insist," said Malon. "I'll wait for you in the house."

Nodding, Link led Epona into the stable, the scent of hay and horse filling the air. "I should put you near the end," Link said. 

_There's a stall in back with no other horses nearby, that one should work, _Epona informed him.

He walked with her to the stall, thankful the stable was devoid of people. At the sight of Link and Epona, the animals backed away, their eyes rolling. A few let out a shrill whinny, but most were blessedly silent, aside from anxious shifting.

_You'd think they'd never seen a horse before, _Epona thought, amusement coloring her words. 

Link laughed softly. "I think you enjoy discomforting others too much."

_That is what I'm here for._

They reached the far end of the stable and Link stripped the mare of her tack with an ease borne of countless practice. Finding a bucket of brushes, he rubbed her coat down. Epona's eyes closed with pleasure as she leaned into his strokes. _This is why I love you_, she all but purred.

"Spoiled horse," he said affectionately. Finished, he opened the stall door. She walked in, testing the depth of the straw with her hooves. _I guess this will work, _she told him. Link filled her water bucket and found grain for her, which she accepted gratefully. "It still amazes me that you have to eat," he said to her, watching her greedily devour her food. 

_Energy, my dear boy,_ she said, her eyes peering over the top of the bucket. _Everything needs energy to survive. Besides, it tastes good. _

Shutting the stall door, but leaving it unbolted, he gave her one last pat. "See you later, horse."

_Later, faery boy, _she called, using the term a Kokiri child had given him. She knew it annoyed him to no end.

Inside the lightened farm house Malon and her father lived in, Link waited for a servant to tell Malon he was back. He studied the foyer, the wood paneling shining a ruddy mahogany in the lamplight. He had always liked this house, and not for the fact that it was the second largest building in Hyrule, the castle being the first. 

The edifice dated back to the Imprisoning War, the first battle that had been fought to rid the world of evil. Since then numerous owners had kept adding on until the structure sprawled for acres and rose up four stories, each addition standing out from the next. It was the most eccentric house he'd ever seen, and he loved it.

"You don't have to stand in the entryway," Malon said, appearing from around the corner. 

Link smiled. Removing his coat, he set it on the rack beside the door. "I hope I don't track too much dirt into your house," he said, only half-joking.

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll make you clean it up if you do." 

Link chuckled. She motioned for him to follow and led him into one of the many parlors, this one from a period where low ceilings and dark paneling were the rage. Must be the same guy who designed the foyer, he thought. A low fire lit most of the room, bitter smelling lamps taking up the rest of the slack in the far corners. Dark carpeting covered the floor, softening the sound of their footsteps, the hue black in the firelight. Armchairs that looked more than a little worn hulked in front of the hearth, their legs appearing to have been the chew toy of many a dog.

As if in response to his thoughts, one such dog waltzed in. He had the lines of _luopanus_, the Kokiri word for Wolfos, once a great threat to their woods, a giant beast that preyed on their people. Hylians had somehow domesticated the wild breed; those who had not submitted to their will were killed. 

The dog's brindle fur rose slightly at the sight of Link, its lips curling back in a silent snarl. Another trait of _luopanus_. They never made a noise unless it was to howl right before its teeth sank into the soft throat of its prey. 

"Easy Cirion, it's all right, " Malon cooed, wrapping her arms around the beast's neck, her arms sinking into the thick fur. Link had the sudden urge to pull her back. "He's not a big fan of strangers," she said, smoothing the dog's hackles. 

Link's lip quirked. Somehow he didn't think his being a new person was the only reason. Malon released her hold on the dog. Cirion cautiously made his way to Link, forelegs stiff, tail thrust aggressively upwards. Link sank to his knees, making himself appear less of a threat. With tentative sniffs, the wolf-dog tested Link's scent, its amber eyes never leaving his. I won't harm you, Link thought, trying to will the dog to understand him. 

Something about his demeanor appeased the wolf-dog. Cirion backed off, heading towards Malon, taking a position close to her side. Brave dog, he thought with appreciation. Most animals ran at the sight of him.

Rising, Link said, "Thank you for taking me in."

Malon smiled. "I couldn't let you wander around at night. You know you're always welcome here." She motioned to the armchairs. "Let's sit by the fire."

Link obeyed, keeping a wide berth around Cirion, who pointedly ignored him. Sinking into the cushions, he leaned his head against the high backrest, watching the firelight dance through half-closed lids. He felt Malon's eyes on him, studying his profile in the warm light. He imagined what must be going through her head just then. His face looks haggard and thin; is he getting enough to eat? Those clothes are faded and worn, the boots scuffed beyond repair. Hair too long, shadows under the eyes. What is he doing to himself? Why is he wandering around like a nomad? All valid questions and each one he'd rather die than answer.

"How're things on the farm?" he asked, steering her thoughts elsewhere. If he could keep up the small talk until she went to bed, he would escape unscathed. 

"We're the only supplier of livestock, poultry, and produce for miles. Every other business fell after the Cataclysm; they couldn't function without the Royal family's aid. Ingo's ecstatic; he wants to completely rip off everyone. Thankfully papa won't listen to him. We've plenty of money, no threat of starvation. In other words, we're awful."

Link steepled his fingers before his face, elbows propped on his chest. "Maybe it's selfish of me," he said, "but I'm glad you're profiting from all this."

A soft chuckle escaped Malon's lips. "You would say that. How're you doing?"

Keep it vague, keep it broad, he reminded himself. "Fine, as fine as we all can be. You know, something's always puzzled me. Why do you keep Ingo if he's such a shark?"

"Because he's a shrewd shark," she muttered and lapsed into silence.

He said something to offend her, he could tell by the way she stared into the fire, her face slack, devoid of emotion. He always knew when she got upset with him. You should let it go, the wiser side of him advised. Asking questions will only work out badly for you. Unfortunately he didn't have a good record of listening to his smarter half. "What's the matter?" he said softly, dreading the answer.

"You are!" she shouted, his words spurring her to action. "Every time I try to talk to you, to find out how you are, what you're doing, you push me away. You hide behind some goddess' damned wall and keep me out." She turned to him, her face open and pleading, the glimmer of tears beginning to shine in her eyes. He felt a headache coming on. 

"Why do you keep these secrets?" she demanded. "We used to talk about everything. I even told you about my first kiss, when Jarris Karrulyn kissed me on a dare, then told everyone I was awful at it. I cried for hours until you came and asked me what was wrong. And I told you! I told you everything, despite how embarrassing it was!"

Malon, he grieved. You're so innocent. If only this was as simple as a failed first kiss. "There isn't much to say," he said lightly, not meeting her gaze.

"There must be something. Anything. Where have you been? What are you doing? Why in all the nine Realms do you go from capital to capital, as if you're on a pilgrimage to atone for some past sin of yours?"

He winced at the accuracy of her words. Not completely true, he told himself. There is no way you could repent, no matter how hard you try. 

So why do you? asked a part of him, one he normally kept hidden from even himself. Why do you resist day after day? Giving in would be so much easier.

No! No, never, not ever again! he shouted to that despicable voice, forcing it back with all his strength. 

"Are you even listening to me?!" He jumped, seeing Malon right in front of him, caging him in his chair with her arms. Looking up, his heart broke at the sight of her falling tears. How many times? How many times must I hurt her? He turned his head away, saying coldly, "Please stop, Malon. You're embarrassing yourself."

His words stung her, each one a knife to her heart. "You can't mean that."

Schooling his expression, he faced her again. "I do mean it. What I do is my business, not yours. You are acting like a child having a temper tantrum." Push her away, he told himself. Keep pushing her away and she won't be hurt anymore.

She reeled back at the acidity in his words. "What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

Seeing an opportunity to escape, he rose up from the armchair and began to walk away. Her hand grabbed his shoulder. "Link, what's wrong? Please, tell me why you're acting like this."

"Nothing is wrong," he voice deadly quiet. He felt her recoil, her instincts reacting to the menace he was projecting. Keep driving her away and I will never hurt her again. "I'm tired and wish to sleep."

Cirion growled softly, his feral gaze meeting Link's. Link resisted the urge to snarl back at the beast, instead using his raging emotions to stalk towards the door. "Take the first room on the second floor," he heard her say from behind him.

He nodded curtly, never turning to meet her gaze, and headed for the room. Once inside, he shut the door and rested his throbbing head on the worn oak. Hot tears that he'd held back leaked out despite his best attempts to keep them inside. This will protect her, he reminded himself. This is for her own good. 

Then why does it hurt so much? he asked his aching heart. She was my last friend, my last connection to my old life.

She was a liability, his cruelly practical side said. 

Cutting off the internal debate, Link opened the window in his room, welcoming the touch of cool air to his hot face. Clouds darted across the silvery surface of the moon, casting alternate light and shadow over the world. 

Finding a chair hiding in the corner of the room, he pulled it over to the window and sat. Propping his elbows on the weathered sill, he watched the stars peek out from behind their gauzy curtains. He wished he could distance himself from his pain, to be as far away as the stars, so cold and remote. 

Wishing will get you nowhere, he thought harshly. A ragged sigh escaped his lips, his head dropping to the ledge. The hurt look on Malon's gentle face haunted him, and no matter how many times he told himself he did the right thing, the pain remained. 


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of a door slamming jerked Link from his sleep, his head hitting the sash above him. Letting out a curse, he rubbed the back of his head, muttering softly about his poor choices in beds. He had fallen asleep by the window. 

Glancing out the window, he saw Malon stalk outside, her every movement filled with suppressed anger. Great Farore, he prayed silently. Please give me the strength to face her again, especially in that mood. He let out a half-sigh, half-laugh. I'd rather face a thousand hordes of monsters than speak to her in a foul temper.

Rising from his seat, he winced as he worked out the cricks accumulated from the night. He straightened his clothing, about the only thing he could do to make himself look slightly more presentable. Running a hand through his hair, he took a deep breath, steeling himself for the confrontation that was sure to arise.

Before facing the danger outside, he pilfered some bread and milk from the kitchen. By the glares he received from the staff, he was sure their argument last night had not gone unnoticed. Giving one glowering maid a hearty smile, his cheeks stuffed with food, he grabbed his coat and made his way to the stable.

Early morning light washed over the complex, the gray illumination casting long shadows over the ground. A fine mist had sprung up, the ghostly tendrils coiling around the buildings, a lost cloud trying to touch the earth.

Lanterns and watch fires still burned, lighting the way for him as he walked to the stable. Inside the dark structure, he made his way cautiously to Epona's stall. If he could sneak the two of them out of here without meeting Malon, he would thank the goddesses on bended knee for the rest of his life.

Seeing Malon saddling a horse near Epona's stall, Link thought, Well, there goes that hope. Heaving a silent sigh, he stroked Epona's face as she greeted him. _What did you do now?_ she asked him, her keen eye focused on Malon as she vigorously groomed a blue roan gelding, the horse looking like he wanted to sidle away from her harsh brush strokes, but not get too close to Link and Epona.

__

I only want to protect her, he thought to the mare.

__

You mean you want to protect yourself, she said shrewdly. 

Link gave her a glare. Not bothering to respond, he quickly brushed her off, all the while keeping his back to Malon. After he finished saddling Epona, he led her from the stall, his hope sinking when he heard an extra pair of hooves following.

Out in the yard, he mounted and finally turned to face Malon, who was astride the aggrieved roan. "What do you think you're doing?" he said, keeping his voice low to hide the emotion that was building.

"What does it look like?"

"You can't follow me."

Malon cocked her head, challenge blatant in every line of her body. "Why not? How are you going to stop me?"

His hand clenched the reins. This is not what he had in mind. "What about your duty here?" he said, knowing this was his best argument. Malon loved the ranch, would give her last breath to ensure it would survive and her horses would be happy.

"Papa has more than enough help," she said, her eyes narrowing. She knew he was going to try anything to keep her back, and she refused to let him. "I know you're doing something about the Cataclysm," she continued. "If I can find a way to help you prevent such a thing from happening again, we can start to rebuild our land, perhaps bring back a system of government to the people. What better way to protect my home? Staying here, holed up, in constant fear of another bandit raid or Cataclysm, what good does that do?"

"You can't come with."

"Dammit Link! Why not? Do you think I'll hold you back, that I'm too weak to be of any aid? Do you hate me this much?"

Say yes, instructed his practical half. "No," he said quietly, his eyes focused on an enthralling patch of dirt between Epona's ears.

"Then why?"

Stupid weakling, he thought to himself. You deserve what happens to you. "Because I don't want you to be hurt."

Malon looked like she was expecting more. "That's it?"

"What more did you want?" he said, giving her a sideways glance.

"I don't know," she confessed. "I just thought there was something more, that you were mad at me for some reason. I thought I did something to offend you."

The absurdity of it all made him laugh. "What's so funny?" Malon demanded.

"Nothing," said Link, holding back his slightly hysterical laughter. His face sobered. "I can't convince you to stay, can I?"

She shook her head. "I won't let you do this on your own."

__

Well this is an interesting turn of events, Epona interjected. _Does she even know how to fight?_

A question he was wondering himself. "Malon, do you have any way of defending yourself? I can't spend all my time protecting you."

She bristled at his words. "I can take care of myself, thank you." She pulled out a pair of stick-like objects, each capped with a sickle on one end. Kamas, he thought, recognizing the weapons. Ones Zora usually prefer. Interesting.

"Yes, I know how to use these," Malon said, replacing the weapons. "I've trained with them since the Cataclysm, and they've saved my life a time or two."

A depressing thought, he mused. Hunching his shoulders to ease a muscle cramp, he turned Epona to the open gate. "So I can go?" Malon asked, her voice full of hope.

"It seems I can't stop you."

Malon urged her horse next to Epona, who watched him with wicked amusement. _No ideas, _he told her. She tossed her head, an equine equivalent to a shrug. "Where are we headed?" Malon asked.

"Kakariko. I need to restock my supplies."

"Let's go then," she said, urging the roan into a trot. "Time to head out."

__

I think she's enjoying this too much, Epona said, picking up a canter to catch up.

"Let her have fun while she can," he murmured. "Who knows what tomorrow will bring?"

* * * 

Slinging the saddlebags onto the scarred table, Link sat down beside Malon, who was watching the scenery around her avidly. "Will you quit that?" Link hissed.

"Quit what?"  
"You look like a sightseer. You'll attract every thief's attention for miles. Try to act like you're used to everything."

Malon shrugged and took a sip from her tankard. "Blegh," she said, making a face. "That has got to be the nastiest ale I've ever had."

"You should try the Dancing Man's fare. That stuff will kill a moblin."

"If it's anything like this drink, I'd believe it. Are Epona and Phooka all right?"

Link nodded. He bet the two horses were having better luck with their food than they. "I'm going to get something to drink."

"Avoid the ale," she said with a snicker.

Link strode to the bar, the Kakarikean tavern almost completely empty, despite the fact it was evening, usually the busiest time for any dining business. I doubt the food kept them all away, he thought. 

A grizzled man stood behind the counter wiping clean glasses. His clothing was more suited for hunting than bartending, and he wore a patch over his eye, a continuing scar visible above and below the leather piece. "Whaddya want?" he ground out to Link.

"Beer, if you have any." 

The man eyed him closely. "Aye, we do." He filled the glass in his hand from the keg and placed it before Link. "That'll be two rupees."

Link fished out the proper amount from his wallet, ruefully noting how light it was becoming. Placing the money on the counter, he started to pull his hand back when the other man grabbed it, moving with a speed Link thought him incapable of.

Before Link could react, the man pulled up the sleeve of his left hand, exposing a small tattoo on the inside of his wrist, the design a zoomorphic knot of an owl, a lion, and a bull. Link snatched his hand back, his other reaching for the sword at his waist. "Peace," said the bartender, holding up his hands. He pulled his own sleeve back, showing Link an identical marking. "I thought you had the air of a Hunter."

"Who're you?"

"Name's Tarragon, come from the Eagle division."

"Why are you acting as a barkeeper?"

"Got reports from here that there've been Poe sightings in the village. Plus someone's swore they spotted a Wraith."

"You're going to need more than one person to take on a Wraith," Link said.

Tarragon nodded. "We've others stationed throughout here, though no villager knows it." He gave Link an appraising glance. "You think you could offer any help?"

Remembering his light wallet, he said, "How much is the bounty?"

"Five hundred rupees if one person catches the Wraith, that amount split if any others help. Poes are worth an extra fifty."

"I'll see what I can do." Taking his mug, he walked back to the table. He nursed his drink while Malon continued to watch the people despite his advice, her eyes alit with excitement. After a while, he said, "Can you check in at the inn by yourself?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, that's not a problem." Suspicion suddenly reared its ugly head, and she said, "Why? Aren't you coming along?"

"I've got something I need to do," he said, fixing her with look that told her not to ask.

Not wishing to push her luck any further, Malon blew out a hard breath. "Fine, it's taken care of. Just come back quickly, all right?"

Link nodded, giving her a relieved smile. He watched her leave before emptying the saddlebags on the table. Rope, a large bundle of throwing knives, poison tipped darts, arrowheads, and a pair of mangled gloves were among the vast assortment of weaponry and items he removed. None of this will work against the dead, he mused, studying his gear. Oh! Memory hit him, and he pulled off the leather pouch that hung from his belt. Inside was a small vial of clear liquid, the crystal container reflecting light off its faceted surface. A gift from Saria when he left the Wood. She had told him it was dew collected within the courtyards of the Forest Temple, the wellspring of all life, and its properties allowed it to cure poisons and abolish the dead.

Exactly what I need, he thought. Picking up the arrowheads, he studied them. They should work. If I dip the metal into the liquid, the arrow will carry the panacea to the Wraith and banish it to the shadow realm where it belongs. Now I just need to buy a bow. Too bad I lost the last one to that fire drake by Death Mountain.

Wondering if any shops were still open, he packed up his gear and left the inn, the weight of Tarragon's gaze heavy on his back.

*** 

Running an appreciative hand over the satin-like feel of the wood, Link picked up the unstrung recurve bow, testing it's balance. The simple design, much less complicated than a compound or crossbow, was familiar to him. He'd practiced with this style of bow for hours at the palace. 

Squashing the emotions that rose up from that thought, he strung it, plucking the string like a musician listening for off-key notes. Satisfied, he drew the finely woven thread back to his chin, pulling back the limbs of the bow, checking its flexibility and resilience. Wonderful piece of weaponry, he thought, releasing his draw. But how much will it cost?  
He scanned the interior of the cramped shop once more, trying to discern some form of life amidst the gloomy interior. The sign by the door read "Diderick's Armory and Hunt Shoppe," but Diderick was no where to be found. "Anyone here?" he called into the darkened back. There seemed to be a door behind the counter, perhaps leading to a storeroom. Maybe the owner was there.

Moving to the dusty countertop, he set the bow beside the dozen arrow shafts he'd picked up. Hopefully he wouldn't need so many for this hunt, but the fletched wood was of unusual quality, like the bow. He didn't want to miss an opportunity to buy finely made goods for once. 

Drumming his fingers on the splotched counter, he tried to peer inside the backroom, visible through the crack left by the ajar door. He couldn't detect any movement or sound whatsoever. There is another way, said a soft voice, twining around his thoughts like a seductive perfume. No, he told it firmly, clamping down hard on the wayward idea. I'd rather steal them.

He turned around, leaning his back against the counter. Folding his arms over his chest, he let out a sigh. He'd wait all night, if he had to. 

Suddenly a soft whisper of movement told him of the approach of a stranger. Link whirled around, drawing his sword at the same time, steel shining dully in the mournful light. 

"Very nice," said an appreciative voice, coming from the man Link held at sword-point. He stood behind the counter, the tip of Link's blade even with his heart. His burly physique and hairy body was strongly reminiscent of a bear's. 

"You always sneak up on potential customers?"

"O' course. How else do I know if they're worthy o' my equipment?"

Link withdrew his sword, sheathing it. "You could get yourself killed."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Don't matter either way." Diderick waved a hand at the bow and arrows. "You think you're worthy o' that? 'Tis one o' my finest pieces."

"Would you like another test?"

Diderick ran a finger over the bow's yew limbs. "Nah, you already did that. What are ye t'use it for?"

Link fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I was told a Wraith had been spotted. I need the bow to expel it."

"A bow against a Wraith? Hunter ye may be, but even so, arrows aren't effective."

A quirked eyebrow was all the surprise Link allowed to show. So the man was more observant than he had given him credit for. Or he was a Hunter himself. "If I fail, what does it matter to you?"

"Spit, but it may end up costin' me that lovely bow."

"You have my word I'll defeat the demon."

Through narrowed eyes, Diderick seemed to consider Link's offer. "All right, then. We've a deal." He thrust his hand out for Link to shake, and Link obliged, the appendage feeling more like a slab of meat than hand. "Ye can have the bow for free, if ye give me a cut o' the reward."

Link nodded. "A bargain, in my case, for such a piece of work. Thank you."

"If ye can rid us o' the Wraith, 'tis us need thanking ye."

A wan smile flitted over Link's face. Giving the man a nod, he left the quiet, empty shop, exiting into Kakariko's equally deserted streets. Soft moonlight washed over the land, deepening the shadows that clung to every surface. The heavy scent of rain and ozone filled the air, heralding the approach of a late-summer storm. 

Finding a corner, lit by the only working streetlight in town, he immersed himself in the cold glow. Sitting down on the hard ground, he began to prepare the arrowheads, dipping the black iron into Saria's elixir. The liquid turned the metal a shimmering gray, like starlight reflected on midnight water. 

Satisfied with his handiwork, he bound the arrowheads to the newly purchased shafts, making sure the rawhide was pulled tight. Slipping the arrows into the quiver strapped on his back, he strung the bow. Ready, he stood, adjusting the quiver so he could reach the arrows easily and swiftly. Now if I was a Wraith, where would I hide? he mused. 

Remembrance from his last visit here brought to mind the image of a graveyard. Kakariko had a small, derelict cemetery at the back edges of its boundaries. An ancient site; no one had been buried within its walls for centuries. Remus, his history teacher, had told him it was the resting ground for loyal servants of the Royal family, a sacred place for the brave to lay their bodies as their souls entered the spirit realm. 

A cold, wet wind blew up, bringing with it the first patters of rain. Watching the ground darken with each _plop_ of water, he shivered. He hated cemeteries, always had, always would. When he was a child, he remembered running from rooms at the first hint someone would tell a ghost story. An endless source of shame, the phobia had lessened since his childhood days, but had not left him. Now that I know there are greater, more terrifying things to worry about than the dead, you'd think I'd be over this fear, he thought wryly, his feet starting to eat the distance between him and the graveyard.

At the end of the dirt lane he now walked, the rusting gates of the graveyard blocked any further procession. Weeds poked out from between the iron rails, their grassy heads nodding to the beat of the rain upon them. He doubted anyone had cared for the graveyard since the Cataclysm.

Climbing over the rickety fence, he landed easily on the hallowed ground. High bluffs made natural walls for the cemetery, their soaring heights hidden by roiling clouds. A small shack stood to his right, once a caretaker's hut. Judging by the cracked windows and falling roof, no one lived within its confines any longer.

A sharp crack of thunder filled the air, startling him. Idiot, he chided himself. You're not a little boy anymore. Straightening his shoulders, he drew his coat closer to him, wishing once more that he had remembered to attach a hood to it.

Tombstones filled the plot, some tilting crazily, as if they'd lost all sense of balance, others almost hidden behind the tall weeds. He found what remained of a path that wound its way around the markers, the broken tile barely perceptible though the grass. He followed the path, not willing to risk accidentally stepping on a grave.

He drew an arrow from his sodden quiver, nocking the missile to the string. The Wraith could appear at any moment, and he knew it would. The ghosts were always drawn to the dead, and having a potential victim wandering in their playground was too good an opportunity to pass up. 

A pale wash of light flared up, the glow scattered by rain and the skeletal branches of a withered tree. Drawing his bow, Link peered past the sheets of rain, spotting a translucent figure rising from the earth, and he sighed. Only a Poe, not the true quarry he sought. He could feel the ghost's gaze upon him, the lantern of werelight it held in one hand swaying in the wind. Hiding a shiver, he thought, I hate ghosts, I hate dead things, I hate rain. Who's bright idea was this, anyway?

Keeping a wary eye on the Poe, he continued his walk around the cemetery. If he caught the attention of the Poe, than the Wraith should follow soon. A sharp sound, brought by the rising wind, reached his ears, and he stopped. Frowning, he strained to catch the noise. It rose up again, the clamor unmistakable. 

Link took off in a run, surprising the Poe as he swept past. Vaulting the gate easily, he followed the screams into Kakariko. Seems the Wraith found a more suitable target, he thought grimly. 

Bow still in hand and ready to fire, he dashed into a scene of hellish confusion. A building was on fire, the flames low and guttering, thanks to the rain. People milled in the once deserted streets, fear apparent on their fire-lit faces. He saw a familiar form race up to him, and he mounted swiftly. _Where is it? _he mind-sent to Epona, intent on finding his prey.

__

It's taken a boy and a woman, she said, picking up a gallop as soon as he was settled. _It's headed back to the graveyard._

Dammit! he cursed silently. I should've stayed there.

__

No time for regrets. Focus!

Heeding her words, he wrapped his fingers in Epona's sopping mane. He was used to riding bareback, but the rain made her hide sleek and keeping a seat difficult. Seeing the gate rushing up to meet them, he threw the bow around his neck, and tightened his legs around her girth, body leaning forward in anticipation.

She rose over the fence easily, the distance a mere inconvenience to her. The cemetery was now awash with Poe lanterns, their unholy light adding to the scene before him. 

The Wraith, it's transparent body more like a shadow writhing in agony than any other shape, hovered in the back of the graveyard, two human forms between it and Link's already nocked arrow. Their faces were hidden by the backlight of Poe lanterns, but he recognized one right away. 

Anger colored his thoughts. He fought the urge to charge forward, releasing the demon's hold on his friend. Epona shifted underneath him, reacting to his churning emotions. Calm yourself, he commanded his mind. You'll awaken more than you wish if you don't stop.

Inhaling a deep lungful of moist air, he urged Epona closer to the congregation of spirits. "Let them go," he said over the pounding of the rain.

The Wraith tipped his head, eerily reminding him of a puppy. While the Poes rarely showed signs of intelligence, that feature was what made the Wraith so deadly. 

The demon seemed to size him up, the roiling cloud that composed it like smog cloying in the air. Acting without warning, the Wraith grabbed hold of the young boy's neck and turned the child's head to face its own. 

Realizing what it planned to do, Link drew back his arrow, sending a silent prayer to any deity willing to listen, and released. The missile flew straight, sinking into the Wraith's form despite all sense of physics or logic. 

The demon howled in pain, releasing its physical and mental hold on its victims. He saw the woman wake up, assessing the situation before she grabbed the boy's hand and ran. She always had a quick reaction time. 

Link allowed himself a smile before focusing back to his task. The arrow had only wounded the Wraith, the shot passing through one of its extremities. The elixir needed to hit a vital area, one where the panacea would have time to abolish the anomaly.

The Poes hovered nearby, unsure of how to act. No one had ever hurt a Wraith before, not in their presence. They were dead, but the human instinct of self-preservation still clung to their beings. 

Lacking the Poes' weakness, the Wraith charged it's enemy, its form lost swiftly once it left the pool of lantern light. Biting back the urge to curse, Link kept his head, waiting for any signs of the Wraith. He heard the warning shout from the woman just before the Wraith wrapped itself around him, the sudden chill that invaded his body stealing his breath. 

He vaguely felt Epona dart off in surprise, the attack taking her unexpectedly and leaving him to fall to the earth. His lips quirked in a smile. At least she couldn't gloat that she had been ready, like the last fight.

The Wraith tightened its hold on his body, the ghoul searching for some opening in his mind, ready to pour its spirit in and replace his. Wraiths hunted their prey like this, finding victims, stealing their souls and replacing them with their own. Then the demon had a body to control, to use in order to find new prey when the body decayed to rotten meat. The demons ate the dead flesh from within, like unholy parasites.

You can have this body if you really want it, he thought bemusedly, his mind not entirely coherent under the onslaught. But you might not like what you get. 

The Wraith, spotting the chink in Link's mental armor, attacked. He bit back a howl of pain as a sense of invasion and wrongness swept his body. He tried to force his hands to work, to shove the arrow into the demon's form, but his limbs failed to heed him. Panic rose up, the raw emotion sweeping away all sense of thought. Let me go! he howled at the Wraith, his mental cries calling up a part of him he feared more than death. If this continued, all control would be lost.

The Wraith, sensing the beast it was riling, hesitated. Suddenly the demon released its hold, the monster writhing in agony. Link dropped to his knees, breath coming in ragged gasps. He looked up to see the Wraith skewered by one of his arrows, the elixir working perfectly. The demon evaporated into the shadow realm, the used arrow falling to the ground.

Gathering his shaky muscles, he stood slowly. A group of fighters now filled the cemetery as they fought off the remaining Poes. Cavalry finally rode in, he thought dazedly.

__

Are you uninjured? Quiet concern filled Epona's words, along with a sense of loss. 

__

Fine, he told her, leaning onto her shoulder. His legs felt like limp noodles. _It wasn't the Wraith that hurt me._

I know, she said, the loss peaking. He could understand her feelings, even if he refused to share them.

__

Are they all right? he said, motioning to the two victims. 

__

Better than you. Malon's not happy, but she'll survive. The boy passed out a while ago, but he's breathing.

"Seems ironic, doesn't it? As soon as I accept company, she's attacked and nearly killed."

The irony was lost on Epona. _I'd like to know where all these people came from. And why didn't they help earlier?_

Link didn't care. All he wanted was a stiff drink and a chance to sit down. The man from the bar, Tarragorn, entered Link's field of vision. So this must be the band of Hunters he was talking about, Link mused. 

As if hearing his thoughts, the man turned in Link's direction. Making his way over, Tarragorn said, "You all right, boy?" 

Boy? he thought, bristling slightly. "I'm fine, just tired."

"Amazing that you'd actually take on a Wraith by yourself," Tarragorn said. "You'd be dead by now if we hadn't shown up."

Hardly, Link snorted to himself. A Wraith can't kill me, but perhaps it's best if you think so. "Thank you," he said, swallowing his pride.

Tarragorn nodded his head. "Can't risk losing more of our kind. You got courage, kid, even if it's stupid courage."

Epona laid her ears back, her teeth baring in a look of pure equine disdain. She didn't appreciate the man's tone anymore than he did. "Are Malon and the boy all right?" he asked again, for Tarragorn's sake. He had a feeling Epona wanted to sink her teeth into the bartender. 

"Aye, they're fine, if a little shook up. You want to see them?"

Link nodded, following the man. Epona stayed close to his side, her tail twitching in the dying rain. _To think! _she yelled. _You! An amateur! That's an insult to me, as well as you!_

Hiding a smile, he said to her, _I know, but the less they think of us, the better it'll be. We won't have another run-in like we did in Azhira._

Damn Gerudos are too suspicious, especially in that town. She sighed, her anger fading. _People are so thick._

All the better for us.

"Link!" He looked up to see Malon running towards him. She plowed into him, her arms wrapping around his waist like a vise. He chuckled slightly at her display. She bounces back better than rubber, he thought.

"Are you all right?" she said, worry in her blue eyes. 

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" he said with a tired grin.

"Bah, I'm fine, so's the kid. I don't even remember the demon catching me, and I feel the same as usual. But you, you look like a moblin ran over you, backed up and stomped on you again."

"Love the analogies," he said. "I'm all right, just tired."

"You're lucky you're even that," said a voice from behind him, the arrogance and disdain clearly apparent in his tone. 

Link didn't bother to reply, instead giving the new man an assessing gaze. He was tall, his long, red hair caught in a low tail, pushed behind rounded ears. A Gerudo, judging by the dark skin and sharp features. Lithe frame filled with corded muscle, the man was Hunter through and through. "You actually thought you were equal to a Wraith?," the man sneered.

No, I'm above them, he thought, wisely keeping his words to himself. 

Malon did not share his skill of restraint. "Who do you think you are?" she snapped.

"Your savior, Ganondorf," he said with a mock-bow. "And what a pleasure it was to rescue someone of your beauty and grace."

Link tightened his hold on Malon, preventing her from striking at the man. "Let's head back to the inn," he said to her, hoping to divert her anger.

"Fine," she ground out, turning away from Ganondorf with difficulty. She gave Link an over-bright smile, saying, "Anything to get away from Mr. Sunshine."

The corner of his mouth turned up as he steered her out of the cemetery, Epona a silent shadow in their wake. "Do you often turn tail and run at confrontations?" Ganondorf said to their backs.

Link clenched his teeth, the Hunter's words finding a sore spot. Epona nudged him forward, already sensing his desire to turn back. _Ignore the fool, _she said. _Unless you wish to stir up more than you already have._

Link blinked, surprised by her sensible thoughts. Normally she would be the first to knock the man on his face. Today was certainly an interesting one, that's for sure, he thought, leaving the cluster of Hunters to sort out their affairs. He planned on falling flat on the mattress as soon as he got to his room at the inn.

Escaping the cemetery and retreating into the haven of Kakariko's meagerly lit streets, they headed for the only burning lantern on the main road, the sallow light casting deepened shadows over the inn's brick face. A weathered, decrepit sign hung below the contained flame, the wood proclaiming the inn's name, the Crimson Peahat. A nonsensical name if he ever saw one, but if the inn had a clean bed, he'd overlook the fact.

After Malon headed inside to get the room numbers, Link made his way to the inn's back where the stables were located. A thick, high wall of hardened clay surrounded the inn, the structure riddled with cracks, telltale signs of haphazard mason work. 

An opening in the wall allowed access to the courtyard behind the inn, and Link led Epona through. Watching his feet sink into the mud with each step he took, he noticed with some alarm at the way he had trouble moving in a straight line. Glaring at his disobedient legs, he forced them to move correctly. _You're more drained than even I thought, _Epona said to him as she moved closer to his side.

"Out of practice, I guess," he said, too tired to keep the conversation internal. If some stable boy happened to see him talking to his mare, than hopefully he'd be labeled a drunk. 

__

And it will cost you your life one day.

"So?"

Epona sighed. _Damned fool,_ she said. Soon she nudged him with her shoulder. _Hey, wake up, we're here._

"Hmm?" He looked up from the ground, somewhat surprised to see the stable before him. I really need to sleep, he thought as he knocked on the closed barn door. Wish I could just walk into a stable like I used to, before all this began.

The door cracked open before widening to reveal a teenaged girl, bits of hay sticking up in her barley-colored hair. "You be needing a stall?" she said, tugging her grimy smock into place. 

Link nodded, not bothering to speak. The stable girl reached up to take Epona's reins, but the mare shied away. "Why must you be so picky?" he muttered to her, grabbing her hackamore. Giving the stable girl a polite smile, he said, "I'll take care of her, just show me where she can rest."

She gave Link a wary glance, but allowed him to lead Epona into the stable. The low whickers of sleepy horses greeted the stable girl's approach. The peaceful calls soon turned into apprehensive snorts, the animals's restive movements becoming increasingly apparent. Why can things never be easy? Link thought, trying his best to ignore them.

The girl showed them to a stall in back, perhaps sensing, like her charges, that all would be happier if Epona was far from the rest. She hovered nearby, ready to show Link the location of grain or other implements to be used in settling Epona in. Link went through the motions in a daze, a fog of exhaustion clouding his mind. "There you go," he said to Epona once he finished, giving the chestnut mare a pat. 

He didn't know if she said goodnight or not, but he didn't wait to be sure. Turning away, he found the stable girl right before him, her cautious eyes focused intently on him. "You won't hurt my friends," she said to him, referring to the horses in her care.

Link nodded. "I promise." He wasn't startled to hear her speak those words. The girl seemed to possess the instinctive skills of her equine companions, or had heeded the animals's warnings. 

Satisfied with his reply, she left him to his own devices, probably to head back to her bed in the hayloft. Amused and a little pleased by the girl's trust that he would keep his word, he left the stable, his mind bent on the thought of a soft bed and long rest.

How he got to his lodging, he couldn't recall, but suddenly he was standing in an empty, unlit room, a key in his hand. Not in the mood to question how he got there, exhaustion probably the culprit, he set the key on the bureau beside the door. The wooden floor creaked under his weight as he walked to the inviting bed, a wan shaft of moonlight peeping through the window to light the way as best it could. 

I don't care if it's clean anymore, he thought, stripping of his dirty shirt and letting it drop to the floor. I just want to sleep. Sitting on the bed's edge, he kicked off his boots and fell onto the mattress halfway, the woolen quilt itching his back. No matter how many times I sleep in a bed, I'll never take it for granted again, he thought, stretching luxuriantly. 

Forcing his body to move, he sat up and moved to the head of the rather large bed. Large to his standards, anyway. 

Peeling back the covers, he settled under the blankets, letting out a blissful sigh as his head rested on the soft pillow. Exhaustion hit him like Goron hammer, and he felt sleep begin to overtake him when an arm flopped over his side, followed by a warm body snuggling against him.

He froze, all trace of fatigue gone by a surge of adrenaline and embarrassment. He heard a distinctly female voice murmur into his back, her breath alternately warming and cooling his skin. Goddesses, what now? he yelped internally. Seeing only two choices: to either stay in the bed with this unknown woman, who most likely had a jealous and rather large husband, or try to sneak away before he was noticed, he decided the latter was a more appealing choice. 

Edging slowly away from the sleeping form, he held his breath, praying to the goddesses that the woman would stay asleep. The mattress groaned from his shifting weight, and he paused, hoping with all his might that the noise didn't affect her. 

Silence ensued, followed by a deep exhalation. Link let out a silent breath and continued to pull free. He had almost completely untangled himself from her embrace and was beginning to slip from the bed, when his knee hit the nightstand, the hardened oak sending a lance of pain shooting through his leg. He swore vehemently before he could stop himself, and he froze, one hand clasped over his mouth, the other rubbing his throbbing kneecap. 

The bedroom remained quiet, to his disbelief, but he was never one to let an opportunity slip past. He stood up, favoring his leg while silently swearing every oath he knew at the wooden culprit. He was making his way to the door when something hit him, his assailant cloaked by the darkness, the moon unable to penetrate this far into the room.

An aching jaw adding to his pains, he reeled backwards and tripped over the bed, falling onto the mattress. If Epona could see me now, she'd be laughing herself hoarse, no pun intended, he thought ruefully. Before he could further contemplate how the mare would take to his being caught so off guard, a warm body fell onto him, most likely victim to the same demonic nightstand. He planned on burning the thing when he had the chance.

Pushing away the pummeling hands, Link caught the slender wrists in a tight grip, trying to save his body from more harm. The setting moon, as if to make up for its lack of aid before, peered out from behind a tattered cloud, the pale glow giving Malon's face an undead hue. Or perhaps that was her doing as her mouth hung open in astonishment, her eyes widened further than he had ever seen.

"Well, this is unexpected," he said, trying to break the tension.

"What in the dark realm are you doing in here?"

"I had the key, I assumed this was my room," he said as he released her wrists. "It was a bit of a shock to find it came with a complimentary female."

She smacked him on the head. "Pervert." Pulling away, she found the bedside candle and lit it. The sputtering tallow added a warm cast to the weak moonlight. "What now?" Malon said, self-consciously folding her arms over her chest. Her nightdress was a simple shift of cotton, and not in the least revealing, but he doubted that mattered to her.

"The keeper's not awake at this candlemark," said Link, keeping his eyes off her. "If it's all right with you, I'll steal a blanket and sleep on the floor."

"And make me feel guilty for keeping the bed."  
"You had it first."

"Well I don't want to put you out," she said.

"What's your solution, then, oh wise sage?"  
"You take the bed. You're the one who's the most tired and in need of sleep."

Link sighed. "I can't do that for the same reason you gave."

Malon flopped onto the bed. "This is getting us nowhere."

"We could both sleep on the floor," he suggested with a grin.

She gave him a sideways glare that was overtaken by a deep blush. That was one trait he loved about her, the way she'd turn the same shade as her hair. She hated it, saying it made her look like a tomato, but he found it endearing. "We could share the bed, if you don't mind," she said softly.

"What's that?" Link said, trying to stifle a smile.

"I said we could share the bed."

"Hmm?"

"You insufferable peahat! You heard what I said."

Link grinned. "That'll work, and never fear, virtuous maiden. Your honor is safe with me."

"Perish the thought," she said, tossing a pillow at his head. 

He caught it and kept hold, ready to use it as a shield if more missiles flew. None came, and deeming it safe, he sat on the far side, Malon perching on the other. For a moment both hesitated, unsure of what to do next. 

Taking a deep breath, Malon plunged under the covers, keeping as far to the edge as possible. Link followed suit, half uncomfortable and half amused by their actions. A long silence ensued before Malon let out a sigh and burrowed into her pillow. "'Night Link," she mumbled into her blankets, her voice thick with sleep. 

"'Night," he said, his eyes on the falling moon outside his window. Perhaps having Malon along wasn't as catastrophic an idea as he first thought. 

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

The defiant scream of a hawk echoed upon the gorge walls, the sound filling the air like a cry for war. Link traced the raptor's flight with his eyes, the lazy soaring at odds to its fierce call. He envied the wild creature who could depart any time it chose, just pick up and leave all its cares behind it. Human beings aren't as lucky, he thought, watching the hawk disappear into a forest on the other side. 

Turning away from the canyon's precipice, he started back on the mountain trail, Death Mountain's pinnacle a looming presence beside him. He still had no sure idea of where to go now that his business was done here, though Malon did not know that. While she wandered through the streets of Kakariko, assuaging her immense curiosity, he had decided to walk up the mountain path that connected the Goron village to Kakariko, hoping some form of inspiration would strike. 

He kicked at a loose pebble, knocking the stone off the trail and into the immense canyon. Listening to its fading echoes, he scanned the forested bottom. The fissure stretched for miles, its only known terminus at the border where Kakariko abutted Death Mountain. Myth claimed the split in the earth was a show of Din's power, that the goddess gently placed her hand upon the ground and tore it asunder, the act also throwing up Death Mountain. Why the goddess would do such or thing was never discussed in the tale. No one expected a deity to have a reason, something Link had never fully understood. Why were people not allowed to question the thoughts of a god?

Not a problem you should focus on, he told himself. Where should we go? Even after all these years, I still haven't found an answer or even a reason for my questions. I feel like I've accomplished nothing, and perhaps I have. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of these thoughts. "This is why Epona hates to leave you alone," he muttered to himself. Stiffening at a sudden presence, he said, "What do you want?"

"Tarragorn had something to say to you, though why he'd need to discuss anything with an amateur is beyond me."

Link ignored Ganondorf's barb. "What about?"

"You'll find out when you get there."

Fighting the urge to smack the Hunter upside the head, Link swept past him. Perhaps this new situation would bring the answer he sought.

Ganondorf led him to Diderick's shop. Why am I not surprised to be back here? Link thought, hiding a small grin. I wonder if he still considers our trade equal.

Inside the cramped store, they made their way to the backroom Link had seen on his first visit. The room was much larger than the small storefront led one to believe, with chairs arranged all over the stone floor. Lamps kept the place lit, the bitter smelling fuel smoking in its chambers. 

The Hunters from the previous night looked up, eyes wary and watchful, like a crouching Wolfos. Tarragorn, who faced the group, smiled when he saw Link beside Ganondorf. "Wonderful," he said. "Now we can get started."

"What is this about?" Link said.

"If you'll sit down, I will tell everyone."

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Link settled into an empty chair, the beaten wood creaking ominously as it bore his weight. Tarragorn retook his place before them. "Since the Cataclysm we, the Hunters, have sworn to defend Hyrule and its allies against the fiends that have arisen. While we have been successful in destroying the enemies we've faced, there has been one monster that has eluded our grasp. 

"Death Riders, the ultimate bane on this world, have been unstoppable. All one can hope for is escape if one is unlucky enough to face those demons. While we have some idea of what the monsters do, be they human or otherwise, the origins of these beasts have been as hidden as the one who caused the Cataclysm in the first place.

"What this all leads to, is that we believe that the Death Riders may have some clue to the one who caused the Cataclysm. If we're able to catch one, then we can learn why these events have happened, and learn a way to defeat these unholy devils."

A heavy silence hung over the room, the weight of Tarragorn's words resounding through their minds. "And how do you plan to lure or restrain a Death Rider?" said a small woman near Link, her corded arms knotted with tension.

Tarragorn's lip quirked in a semblance of a smile. "We were able to capture its beast, one of the demons they ride. And let me tell you now, the creature is as real as you and me, and just as capable of feeling pain."

Link wondered how they happened to find that last tidbit out. A man from back said, "But that doesn't explain how we could possibly control one of those things. They've killed men like they were less than nothing to them, and with such ease. They're murdering devils sent from the Dark Realm, how can we stand against that?"

"That's where our new weapon comes in." Link looked up in surprise to see Ganondorf stand, his face as intent as his words. "It was discovered in the ruins of the temple in Castleton. A secret chamber had been blasted open by the Cataclysm and this was revealed." As he spoke, he unsheathed the sword at his waist. The honed steel shone light-blue, reminding Link of the marble chunks that decorated the old temple grounds. The worn hilt of the broadsword showed signs of abuse far exceeding the almost pristine condition of the blade. While the handle looked as if it had gone to the Dark Realm and back, the blade appeared newly forged.

"How will that help us?" spoke a man, his scarred face eyeing the sword skeptically.

Ganondorf smiled. "Because this sword is more than it appears to be."

Link raised his eyebrows at that. He doubted he could count the times he had heard someone speak in similar terms. Everyone desperately sought some way of defeating the Death Riders, and each time had ended in failure. The continued existence of the demons was proof.

The others shared his doubts. "What makes it so different?" said a hooded figure to Link's right.

"We believe it is the legendary sword of the Hero," Tarragorn said. "It was found in the right place, in the ruins of the Temple of Time."

The sword of the Hero? The one who defeated the evil necromancer and saved the realm of Hyrule? That was pure myth. These two have been to the taverns one too many a time, Link thought.

"Perhaps you may believe so," said the cloaked person. "But I don't perceive that many will follow you on just your word."

Many nodded in agreement. Ganondorf scowled, but Tarragorn said, "What difference does it make, whether we speak the truth or not? These abominations must be stopped; they're destroying our people. If there's a chance that we can kill one of them, isn't it worth all our lives?"

Grim silence met his words as the Hunters mulled over his speech. In truth, Tarragorn was right. Every time someone tried to rebuild the capital cities, or tried to establish some semblance of government, the Death Riders swooped in like hideous birds of prey and laid siege to everything in sight. If Hyrule or her allies ever planned on bringing back order to the people, the Death Riders must be stopped. Link fought the urge to rub his aching forehead. 

"What say you?" Tarragorn said, after giving them a moment to think. 

Uneasy shifting filled the room until the hooded person stood up. "This may be a fool's mission, and we may end up worse than dead for our troubles, but I'm in."

The flicker of a satisfied grin flashed over Tarragorn's face, but he swiftly masked the emotion. It was still too soon to celebrate.

As if the shrouded figure released a floodgate, voices filled the room, each rising in assent. The Hunters, more so than normal folk, understood the suffering of the people. They witnessed it in all their travels and hunts. They knew what was at stake and were willing to give their lives to pay for the price of the people's happiness.

"What about you?" Link heard Ganondorf ask him, the Gerudo's words laced with pride and scorn. 

Link looked to see Tarragorn watch him, as if his response was one the man wanted to know above all others. "I'm in," he said, meeting Ganondorf's stare fully. "When do we leave?"  
"Tomorrow at dawn," Tarragorn said, relief washing over his face. "We'll meet at the town's entrance and leave as soon as everyone's there."

Link nodded and rose, ready to find Malon and talk to Epona. Both would be surprised at the turn of events, but he dreaded Epona's reaction the most. "I'll be astonished if I see you tomorrow," Ganondorf said, his amber gaze hot on Link's back.

"If you don't show up, you won't," he said without turning around. He didn't think the Gerudo would appreciate the smirk he wore.

***

On one side of the sky was silver-studded darkness, eternal rest. On the other, light stained a crimson red, the primordial color of life, passion, hate. The soft call of a mourning dove contrasted against the shrill cries of the jays, their mocking song making light of all that would transpire today.

Link adjusted Epona's cinch, making sure the leather strap was snug. He could feel the mare's sullen presence, a brooding, heavy weight in his mind. She had not taken the news well. 

Malon's gentle voice rose above the bird song. She was comforting her mount as she saddled him, the roan gelding agitated by the unusually early rising. In contrast to Epona, Malon had been overjoyed by his decision. The fact that she had no way of comprehending a Death Rider, and her desire to see more of the world probably had something to do with that.

"Ready?" said Link.

"Right behind you," Malon said, twitching Phooka's reins over his head. 

Link double-checked that their packs were tied on securely. Assured that they would not loose any gear on the trip, he mounted, Malon following suit, leaving the inn's courtyard.

They made their way easily to the meeting place, the dirt streets devoid of all life. At the town's gates, a large group of Hunters were waiting. Link kept Epona away from the crowd, and for once the mare did not object. 

Malon kept turning her head about, like cat watching a toy dance before its eyes. Link grinned at the analogy, and Malon seeing, smiled back. "You don't think they'll mind me coming along?" she said for the hundredth time.

"They won't if they want me along."

"Perhaps we don't." Ganondorf sat upon a gray mare, the Gerudo breed showing off her sleek lines with every delicate step and flip of her flowing mane. Funny, but he had pictured Ganondorf on a black mount.

Tarragorn, beside him on a bay, gave Ganondorf a sharp glance. "Can you fight?" he said to Malon. 

"Yes," she said, ignoring Ganondorf's smirk. "I was training with Arges in using these." She unsheathed the kamas strapped to her back, giving the weapons an expert twirl to impress. 

Tarragorn still looked indecisive. Link spoke up, saying, "She can fight, I give you my word. And I go where she goes."

Tarragorn sighed. "I'll hold you to your word. If she fells prey to danger, it's on your head."

Link nodded. Turning away, Tarragorn rode through the crowd to the head. "Are we ready to move out?"

A resounding chorus of agreement filled the early morning air, startling a group of starlings from their tree perch. "Then let's move out!" Tarragorn said. The congregation followed his lead, leaving behind the relative safety of Kakariko into the wilds of Hyrule Field.

"Where are we headed to?" Malon said, reigning Phooka in, allowing the other horses to pass. 

"Hylia," he said, adjusting his seat as Epona set forward, following at the rear. "They claim that the Death Rider's mount's held there."

Epona laid her ears back and he felt her tense up underneath him. _Easy, _he told her. _No use getting worked up now. _Epona remained silent.

"How can they restrain something that evil?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

***

A steady rain pelted their bodies, plastering their clothing to their chilled skins. A dense fog covered the spongy ground, filling the hollows of the land and rising up to creep stealthily over the hills. The lack of tree cover ensured that every inch left exposed was soaked the moment they had stepped from their tents that morning. Link tried to remember what it was like to feel dry, and failed.

"You'd think when they said waterproof cloaks, they'd actually be waterproof," Malon griped, Phooka looking like a drowned kelpie beneath her. 

"But that'd make sense," Link said. "Who'd want do that?"

Malon gave him a look, before her scowl melted into a smile. "Maybe if we figured that out, we'd know everything."

Link snorted and was about to speak when Epona stopped. _I can feel him, _she said, her head facing the city they were walking towards, the main group of Hunters backlit by the lamps on the city gates. 

_So do I, _Link told her. 

_What do we do? _Epona said, her ears flattening out. _He's in pain._

I know. We can't do anything, not yet. 

He felt the surge of rage in her mind before she stifled it. Understanding her emotions, he could only stroke her rain-soaked hide, trying to placate her roiling thoughts. They couldn't afford to go to pieces now, not with Hylia so close.

"You all right?"

"Huh?" He looked up to see Malon watching him curiously. 

"You do that often," she said. 

"Do what?"

"Get all quiet suddenly, and sort of stare off into nothing, like you're listening to a song in your mind, something only you can hear."

"I'm just spacey," he said with a grin, hiding the stab of fear that rose up. 

Malon smiled wryly, as if she didn't believe his words but was willing to let it slide this once. "What do you think a Death Rider looks like?" she said, switching topics.

If only you knew, he thought. "Not really sure. Some say they look like devils in cloaks, their beast mounts like fire-eyed fiends from the Dark Realm. Others, the sober ones, say they look like hooded forms. No one's ever gotten close to them and lived to tell about it. Well, mostly no one," he amended, thinking of Kafei.

"Lovely," Malon said. "Something to look forward to after a grueling day on the trail."

Letting out a bitter laugh, Link said, "But we don't have to worry about the Rider, at least not yet."

"Until we get to the place they've got the beast held, let's think of something more pleasant."

"Agreed."

By true nightfall, not the preternatural twilight they had rode in the whole day, they arrived at Hylia, the city that bordered on Lake Hylia. Once a bustling port town, where its capital came mainly from seasonal tourists and the fishermen who trolled the waters, the city still managed to survive. The remaining people lived off the water, using the precious liquid and its inhabitants to keep their families fed. Hylia was the one place Link had visited that still had some semblance of law in its walls, the people doing their best to restore their lives back to normal.

Perhaps that's why the Death Rider chose here, Link thought. This is the last bastion against total madness, the last stronghold Hyrule's people had.

He could feel the weight of their eyes upon them as the city folk watched the Hunters pass through their cobbled streets. He hoped, and perhaps he prayed, too, that whatever transposed tonight would not destroy the tenuous hold on sanity this town had gained. 

The sounds of Lake Hylia increased, waves booming against the many docks, the boats moored to them threatening to break free. Set apart from the main body of the city, close to the water, was a small house with its every window brightly lit. The building rose two stories, its narrow girth tilted crazily, as if it wanted to topple into the water beside it.

Tarragorn shouted orders, his deep bass rumble barely perceptible over the roar of the storm. Hunters scattered at his words, no doubt off to various posts to keep watch for the arrival of their guest. Some remained, and when Tarragorn got to them, Link knew they would be staying as well. "We want you to come inside with us," Tarragorn shouted over the wailing wind. 

Link nodded, then motioned to the horses. "There's a lean-to they can use for cover for now," Tarragorn said. The man turned his mount away, heading for the shelter. He and Malon followed.

After the animals and Epona were taken care of, the Hunters entered the unsteady home. Inside a blazing fire popped and growled in the hearth of the single room, the entire bottom floor one room. Beside the fire a table stood, various bottles and beakers of glass bubbling with indeterminate liquids set on its stained surface. Bookshelves lined the walls, every inch of them filled with tomes of all shapes and sizes, some in languages Link had never seen before. Papers lay scattered over the ground and on the few chairs that decorated the room, giving the place a feel as if a small tornado had whipped through.

"Ah, welcome," greeted a small man beside the table, his skin like milk, as if he'd never felt the sun's golden touch upon his face. His thick glasses distorted his eyes, making him appear like a giant fly, and the robes he wore were stained with ink. Link had never laid eyes on someone like him before.

"Is everything ready?" Tarragorn said, the eager light in his eyes heightened by the fire's glow.

"Yes, yes," the gnome said. "I'm ready to start whenever you are."

Tarragorn nodded, then turned to them. He motioned Ganondorf over, whispering something into the Gerudo's ear. Ganondorf nodded, and followed the small man from the room. Link wondered what they had planned.

"The Professor has agreed to let us use his house," Tarragorn said. "At this moment, the beast is located behind this building, in a shed. Once the Professor is prepared, we'll let the monster out and hope it calls its master.

"I want you people to be the main defense," he said, pointing at the five of them. Link saw that the hooded figure was with them.

Most gave their assent. Others readied their weapons, making sure they were loose in their sheathes. "If you don't want to be here, tell me," Link said, hoping he could convince Malon to go to a safer place.

Malon, albeit paler than before, only shook her head. "I'm staying."

He knew better than to argue. Soon the Professor returned, sans Ganondorf, and they followed the sallow man back outside to a spot behind the house where the water crashed against the bluff, rising up and stretching its white fingers forward as if it wanted to pull the house into its blue womb. 

A hastily made shed stood between the house and the water. A small lamp hung over the door, its light barely perceptible in the gloom. Inside, Ganondorf stood beside a hulking silhouette, the outlines of chains and ropes visible. Link caught the scent of animal and blood and swallowed the urge to vomit. 

"It's been quiet," Ganondorf said, motioning to the creature. 

"What's it look like?" Malon whispered in his ear.

"The sight is too grisly for one such as yourself to see," the Professor said, his high falsetto squeaking occasionally. 

Malon bristled at his words, but she remained quiet. Link had the feeling the sight was inappropriate because of the torture the creature went through.

"What now?" said the shrouded figure.

"We'll release the monster's bonds, some of them, and give it a reason to call for its master," Ganondorf said, the smile on his face reminiscent of death.

Tarragorn, Ganondorf, and a burly man with a long bow strapped to his back cautiously stepped forward, edging closer to the silent creature. As they began to remove its bonds, it remained still and watchful. 

Leaving on ties to the animal's head and forelegs, they led the creature from the shed and into the chaotic night. As the animal passed him, Link felt the being's eyes focus on him. He could sense something rise in response to the animal's silent thoughts, and he fought to batter it down. He couldn't risk loosing control, not here.

"Now," said Ganondorf to the creature, its form reminiscent of a deer, or elk in the dim light. "We make you scream."

"Something tells me he's going to like this," whispered a voice in his ear. He saw the cloaked figure beside him. "And that same something tells me you will not."

Link gave the person a measuring look, wondering what they wanted. "Perhaps this night will be more interesting than I first thought," the figure continued before moving away. 

Trying to puzzle over the cryptic words was impossible over the sound of the tortured beast's cries. Link closed his ears and his heart to the sound. He saw Malon's face, and knew that the moisture on her cheeks was more than rain.

A startled yell rose over the failing wind, the rain falling to the earth instead of driving into the sides of buildings. Link instantly knew the source of the shout and he turned back to the terrible spectacle. Epona had knocked Ganondorf and Tarragorn away from the beaten animal, barricading the way with her body. 

_What do you think you're doing?! _he yelled to her as he raced over.

_I couldn't take it anymore! _The mental anguish nearly broke his heart. _I won't let this go on, I can't. He's dying._

"Damned beast, what do you think you're doing?!" Ganondorf growled, pulling himself off the muddy ground. He raised the whip he held in one hand, and stopped when he felt the sharp point of Link's sword in his back. "Drop it if you wish to live," Link said softly, his voice clearly audible over the rain.

"What in the Dark Realm are you doing?"

"Preventing you from harming my mare."

"She's protecting the demon beast!"

"She's got a soft heart. Now drop it."

Ganondorf finally complied, letting all his instruments fall. Facing Link, he said, "If this plan fails because of you, you're head is mine."

Link shrugged his shoulders as he pulled the sword away from Ganondorf. He didn't care about any threats the angered man made. Turning his back on the Gerudo, Link walked to Epona. _The things I do for you, horse, _he said.

_It's why I love you, _she replied, her voice still laced with traces of anger and pain. 

Looking over Epona's shoulder, he saw the animal watching him, its intelligent eyes burning with an inner light that reminded Link of Death Mountain's fires. _He comes, _he heard Epona say in his mind, a pitch of excitement and fervor replacing the tension.

The dark animal tossed its head and let out a piercing scream of defiance and rage. The sound, bourn by the wind, carried over the city, freezing the blood of all who heard it. 

In response to the clarion call, a figure coalesced into existence beside the creature. The unholy light it shed illuminated the scene, throwing everything into stark relief, revealing the creature to have the form of a horse, a giant one with blood stains covering its ebony hide. 

The Death Rider walked to its mount, taking the creature's head in its hands, caressing it lovingly. The horse answered with soft nickers, comforted by its master's presence. 

Turning away from its mount, the Death Rider faced the Hunters, the menace it emanated palpable. It strode forward, pausing when it reached Link. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Link heard the Death Rider say, _It is good to see you, brother . Perhaps tonight shall be like old times once more. _

Link didn't see the Death Rider move on, didn't hear the fearful shouts of the Hunters as the demon neared. All he could sense, all he could feel, see, hear, was the pounding of his blood, and the stirring of a beast he had hoped he could keep locked away forever. 

A/N: Thanks goes out to the lovely folks of the LoZ FF ML and to Tori, who catch my many stupid mistakes. I love you guys. =)

Thanks to the people who've read/reviewed this story. Glad you guys are enjoying it, and your comments are always loved. Comments make my day. ^_~


	4. Chapter 4

Madness threatened to engulf him once more. He fought off the roiling emotions, trying to watch the scene before him. Epona stood beside the black horse, the two like statues in the midst of the pelting rain. Ganondorf and the rest of the Hunters were backing away from the approaching Death Rider. Link could feel their fear, taste it with the rain in each breath he drew. Malon, unsure of what to do, had drawn closer to him. He wanted to warn her away, to tell her to escape, but the effort would cost him his tenuous hold on consciousness. 

The Death Rider paused, the midnight figure visible only by the backlight from the streetlights. Link could sense the pleasure it received from the panic and anger the Hunters were projecting, reveling in the raw emotions. _Why do you fight? _he heard the Rider's voice echo in his head. _Why do you resist your true nature?_

Link closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, trying to block out the demon's voice. _You will always be one of us, _the Death Rider said. _The Seven chose you to be one of their champions. Why deny such an honor?_

"I have never seen this 'Seven' that you speak of," Link ground out. "And I will be their pawn no more!"

Malon jumped when she heard his voice break the eerie silence. She opened her mouth to speak, then stopped when she saw the look of anguish and hatred on his face.

The demon's dry laughter filled the air, the first vocal sound it had made. _You think you can escape? You are becoming arrogant. Arrogant and foolish to believe you can resist their power. _

"I have and I will." 

The Death Rider turned its back on the Hunters, its attention focused fully on Link. _Perhaps all you need is a small reminder of what it was like to ride with us. If you taste of our power once more, then you will come to your senses. _

A swift, violent chill fled through his body. He opened his eyes, ignoring the suspicious and wary glances of the people surrounding him, the Death Rider filling his vision completely. His stranglehold on the beast within slowly slipped through his mental grasp. He could feel it begin to take over, smoothing away the fear and rage, replacing it with total calm and total apathy to everything but what mattered most. Destruction. 

_Yes, _the Death Rider's voice slithered through his mind, vocalized by a soft hissing that made Malon's skin crawl. She wanted to shake Link, break him from the lock the demon had obtained over him, but he felt remote, so far gone that he would no longer feel her touch. 

"Something's not right," she heard someone whisper close to her. Tarragorn stood beside Ganondorf and the others, watching the ominous scene before them. The blade she remembered Link calling the 'supposed Master Sword' was bared in the Gerudo's hand, the strange blue metal reflecting the sallow streetlight. 

Suddenly Link broke his stare down with the Death Rider. A feeling like the touch of a spider raced down her spine at Link's expression. His eyes were vacant, emotionless, as if someone had turned off a switch in his soul. He gave a queer smile to no one, reminding her of a possessed madman. She stepped forward, hoping and praying that whatever he had succumbed to could be chased away by a comforting voice or a healing touch. 

A calloused hand held her back. She wanted to fight the grip, to break free and run to her friend, but fear held her prisoner. "He's one of them," Ganondorf hissed in sudden realization. She could see his knuckles turn white and hear the leather of the hilt creak as his hand constricted around the sword.

She opened her mouth to protest, and stopped. She could find nothing within her that disagreed with his words. He's one of them, she whispered in her mind, the echoes of the words ringing hollowly. 

The shrouded Death Rider let out an eerie whistle, reminiscent of a night wind moaning between gravestones. The black horse whinnied shrilly, the piercing cry overriding the noise of the tempest. The horse cantered to its master, stopping before the Death Rider, one fiery eye watching the Hunters. 

Giving the horse a comforting caress, the Death Rider moved to its back and mounted easily, the rain-slicked hide of the animal a mere inconvenience to the demon. Link watched the process, his gaze still distant and empty. The Death Rider inclined its head towards Link, as if speaking to him, though no words were uttered. 

Link nodded and the Death Rider's horse reared, sinewy legs clawing at the night sky. When its hooves touched earth, the horse charged the Hunters, teeth bared in hate, the pounding of its assault shaking the ground and their courage. 

The group scattered to the four winds, most swept away by the force of the demon's attack. Malon heard the yells of the prey, the sound reflecting off the walls of the buildings as they ran into the town's streets. 

Tearing her eyes away from the receding nightmare, she turned back to Link. He now sat atop Epona, the once easygoing mare trembling with eager fury. Her flaxen mane rippled as she shook her head, the whites of her eyes shining in the streetlight. If the Death Rider before had scared her, the sight of her best friend changing into a devil left her rigid with terror. 

"We have to destroy them!" Malon started in surprise, Tarragorn's unexpected words shocking her from her stupor. Ganondorf stood by the Hunter's side, his face contorted in a mixture of fear, anger, and betrayal. They were the only two left from the group, the rest running for the lives. 

A sudden explosion ripped through the night, the heat of the resulting fire radiating outwards from its origins in the town's innards. Screams and shouts soon filled the air as the people reacted to the attack on their home. 

__

As if in response to the violence, Epona let out a shriek, the sound unlike anything Malon had heard before. Link brandished his sword, the firelight dancing over the steel, and he spurred the mare into motion. Epona leaped forward, her long legs eating the distance between them and the remaining Hunters. 

Ganondorf stepped in front of Tarragorn and Malon, placing himself in Link's path. He adjusted his hold on the hero's sword, preparing for the onslaught. Malon watched in horror as her closest friend descended on the Gerudo, his face twisted in a demonic parody of a grin. There must be some way to stop this! she screamed mentally, racking her brain for some solution. 

Running out of time and options, she shoved Ganondorf out of the way, setting her body between the Hunters and Link. "Stop, please!" she shouted, appealing to the human part of Link she knew he still had inside him. 

Epona slid to a stop just in front of Malon, mud splattering over her dress, the heat rising from the mare's body washing over her as the sound of labored breathing boomed in her ears. Malon dared to look up, fearing what would meet her gaze. 

The tip of his sword hovered in front of her face, the rain-washed steel filling her vision. Tearing her eyes from the honed metal, she raised her gaze to his face. The desolate look was gone, replaced by rage and fear. She could see the inner turmoil roil behind his blue eyes, the fight taking every strength of will he had. She wanted to say he would win, that his sense of self and humanity would prevail, but his eyes denied her. He was losing the war that raged within. 

His hand trembled, the sword inching closer to her vulnerable face. Her eyes locked on his, she couldn't and wouldn't move, refusing to believe he would cause her harm. 

The cool kiss of steel touched her skin, the razor-sharp point embracing her yielding flesh. She saw his eyes darken in defeat, and she felt her own widen. Before the sword could drink of her blood, Link stiffened in sudden pain, his back arching against the sensation. 

He slumped forward, slipping off Epona. Malon rushed to him, catching him as he fell. She lowered him to the ground, running a gentle hand over his back to the place where an arrow jutted out. She broke the fletching off so it wouldn't catch on anything and delve further in, her mind humming blankly despite her attempts to think. She had to find help for him, or he was going to die. 

"Move," Tarragorn said to her. Malon glared at the Hunter. "You'll have to kill me before you'll touch him," she said, her body shielding Link's. Epona stepped in front of Malon, tail lashing as she bared her teeth at the Hunter. Malon felt comforted by the gesture, knowing she had found an ally in the mare. 

"Enough of this!" Ganondorf snarled. He strode forward, ready to dispose of the bane on their land and people, when suddenly a figure dropped on the ground between the two opposing sides. A man with drenched brown hair, a bow in one hand, a naked sword in the other, slowly straightened. Malon couldn't see his face, for his back was to her, and she wondered on which side he stood. 

Surprise and a touch of fear flared over both Hunters's faces. "Who're you?" Tarragorn said.

"A friend who is keeping a promise," he said, his voice rich and low, like that of a bard's. Too fast for Malon to see, he threw something to the ground. An explosion filled the clearing, disabling her sense of sight. She heard someone whistle, then felt someone pick her up and set her atop a horse, forcing her hands to grab fistfuls of mane. 

Bewildered shouts rose up, and the squeal of a startled horse. A man yelled near her, and the horse she rode leaped forward into a gallop. She gripped with all her might onto the slick saddle and mane, wishing desperately that she could at least see. 

They must have traveled through the town, for the sounds of shrieks and moans rose up around her, the sinuous twisting of the horse's body as it raced its way across the streets keeping her attention away from the horrible cries. A wave of burning heat washed over her, her skin breaking into an instant sweat that evaporated immediately. 

Soon they left the chaos, the heat dying away with the city's cries. She figured they must be in Hyrule Field; the hard pound of the horses's steps on packed earth had faded to the gentler sound of hooves on moist grass. 

Her sight was returning to her slowly, although spots and afterimages danced across her vision. "Where are you taking me?" she shouted above the howl of the wind as it whipped past them. Racing at such high speeds always thrilled her, even now.

"To a safe haven," she heard the stranger say, his voice instantly recognizable. 

"Why are you doing this?"

"Now's not the time! We need to concentrate on getting there first."

She bit her lip to keep herself quiet, holding back the questions she needed to have answered. The only thing she could do was trust the man, for now. 

***

Pain had always been a close companion, but never like this. Every muscle ached and his back felt as if it were afire, even while he laid still. His memories of what happened were hazy, but one thing stood crystalline clear. Malon, her eyes wide in fear and disbelief, shielding the Hunters from him. His hand convulsed into a fist, sending lances of pain shooting up his arm. The misery was deserved after what he had done. He should have been able to fight the desire, been able to keep control of himself. Instead he had let his amoral side reign, giving in like the weakling he was. 

Staring up at the bed's canopy, he realized that what he thought was velvet curtains were really leaves of ivy draped over the canopy frame. The strangeness startled him from his black mood, his thoughts turning to where he was and how he got there. 

The soft piping of a flute, the instrument reminding him of a meadowlark from Hyrule Field, rose up from behind the screen of leaves. Sitting up very slowly, Link brushed back the curtain, the slick feel of the verdant vegetation bringing back memories that he held dear. 

"Hello Saria," he said, spotting her on a chair near his bed. 

The music died away as Saria pulled the ocarina away from her lips. Her eyes, the same color of the ivy he touched, held his, their fathomless depths always disconcerting to meet. "_Yai'schalla,_ Link," she greeted him in her native tongue. Switching back to Hylian, she said, "It is good to see you again, even if the circumstances are the same as before."

"Fate is kind to lead me to such a wonderful healer each time I fall."

"Fate, and friends." She rose gracefully from her seat, the folds of her glacial blue dress falling in silken waves to the floor, the green flow of her hair complimenting the color. Walking to his side, she laid a hand on his cheek. "You were wounded severely, but you will mend." 

"Who brought me here?"

"A woman with red hair, and a man who has been searching for you for a very long time."

A breath he hadn't realized he had been holding ran out of his lungs. Thank the goddesses, he thought. She's still alive. But who's the other Saria mentioned?

Before he could ask her, Saria stepped back. "I have many things to attend to, and you still require rest. Any questions you have can wait until you have regained your strength." Placing a hand on his brow, she said, "Good night Link."

That's cheating, he thought as her magic permeated his being, leading him into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

***

"Are you sure he's all right?"

"Yes, that's what the Lady of the Wood said."

"But how does she know?"

"She's a great healer and well taught in the knowledge of magic."

Link cracked open an eye, wondering who was making so much damned racket while he was sleeping. This time the leafy curtain was tied back, revealing the two noisy occupants. The false roof of living pine boughs let the sunlight fall over their faces, bringing out the highlights in Malon's hair. Link blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing correctly, then he pinched himself. The man standing next to her, it couldn't be who he hoped it was. 

"He's awake!" Malon said, noticing Link sit up. She bounded over to his side, smiling brightly, though he could see lines of tension in her face that had never been there before. 

"'Bout time," Lure said. His hazel eyes crinkled into a smile, but his mouth was set in a line. 

"You're alive?" Link asked. 

"Last I checked."

"Are you the one Saria said was looking for me?"

Lure dropped his gaze, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "You think we could discuss this later?"

"No. Malon, could you please leave?"

A frown deepened the lines of her face. "Please?" Link repeated, asking her to understand.

"Fine," she said, standing up. She walked to the doorway, then paused. "You owe me an explanation, too."  
Link winced and nodded. "Thank you."

Malon gave a half-grin and walked from the room. Turning back to Lure, Link said, "It's good to see you, and to know that you're alive."

"Same here." Lure pulled up the chair Saria sat on, the whicker frame bending under his weight. "These Kokiri never prepare for bigger guests," he said, making sure the chair wouldn't disintegrate underneath him. 

"They rarely get visitors." A lengthy pause stretched out as they both struggled for words. "Why did Saria say you've been searching for me?" Link finally said.

"I've been trying to keep a promise."

"And?"

Lure gave him a crooked grin. "All of us have secrets we'd rather not reveal, at least not yet."

Searching his friend's eyes, Link could see no hidden motives lurking in the hazel depths. Stop it, he chided himself. This is your friend, someone you once trusted with your life. Stop looking for enemies in everyone. "Thank you," he said, giving Lure a genuine smile.

An answering grin spread on Lure's face. "I'm used to bailing you out of trouble; just falling back into bad habits."

"If I recall, it was I always dragging you out of trouble."

"You've gone senile with old age."

Link snorted. "Old age?"

"You are five months older than me." Lure leaned forward, his face growing serious. "Listen, Link. I think you should stay in the Kokiri lands for awhile. The Hunters are going to be after you once word gets out about what you really are, and word spreads fast. Lady Saria gave her consent, and you still need to recover fully."

Link saw it in the way Lure's eyes never looked him full on, the way he absently played with a loose thread in his shirt. "You're hiding something."

Lure drummed his fingers on his knees, looking peeved. "Why is it that no matter how hard I try, I can never get you to go along with something without a struggle?"

"One of my many charms. Now speak."

"You know how the Death Riders have been kind of lying low since you broke free of them? How they were rarely raiding villages and such? Well, their activities are picking up, and I think it's because whatever's been controlling them is going to act soon, though the how, why, and everything else eludes me."

"You seem to know a lot about this."

"I came to the Kokiri Forest a little after you left. Lady Saria told me about what happened to you, and what little she would say on the Cataclysm. We both know that whoever caused that event formed the Death Riders."

"Yes," Link said, resting his head against the headboard. "But I've never learned why or their identities. The last Death Rider I spoke to in Hylia mentioned 'the Seven', but I have no idea who that could be."

"Most likely the ones who control you. And they're becoming more active with every passing day."

"Why does this concern me?"

He arched an eyebrow at this. "Because I think the Death Riders need you. If you stay here, you're safe from them, and from everyone else after you."

"I'm not going to hide."

Lure sighed in exasperation. "Don't think of it as hiding. Think of it as going on a vacation."

Giving him a look, Link swung his legs out from under the covers. He grabbed a shirt left on a settee beside the bed, wincing when the healing wounds pulled. Drawing the shirt on, he scanned the room. "Where are my boots?"

"Over there," Lure said, pointing to the pair by the doorway. "Will you at least think about what I said?"

Standing, Link clutched the bedpost as the world tilted on its axis. He felt a comforting arm encircle his waist, holding him steady. How long had it been since someone had embraced him without fear, even while knowing what he was? He gave Lure a small smile and gently pulled free from his hold. "I promise you I will think over what you have said."

"I guess that's all I can ask for." Lure walked to the doorway, picking up Link's boots and bringing them to him. As Link pulled them on, Lure said, "What will you tell Malon?"

He paused, eyes narrowing slightly. Then he continued his dressing, saying, "If I had my way, nothing. But I don't think that will work this time."

"You owe her the truth."

"Do I?" He walked to the doorway and stopped. "Perhaps I owe her the comfort of not knowing, of being oblivious to this whole mess. They say ignorance is bliss."

"Who's this 'they'? I doubt she'd agree with them."

A quiet chuckle escaped his lips. "You're right. But not now. If she looks for me, tell her I'd like to be by myself for awhile. Then I'll tell her."

Lure nodded. "Just take it easy, or you'll re-injure yourself."

"Yes, mother." Turning his back on the room, he weaved his through the wooden corridors, the nonexistent roof dancing above his head as the wind blew. Outside, he avoided the little people of Kokiri, not wanting to be stopped by any acquaintance that might remember him from his last visit and wish to talk. Though he had fallen in love with this place and its people, the natural beauty of the buildings made to blend in seamlessly with the forest, the gentle innocence of the folk who lived here and never aged, he had no desire to speak to any human. 

_Do you wish to avoid me as well? _The soft touch of the thought drew his gaze to Epona. The people of Kokiri knew about her intelligence and let her roam free as if she were one of them. Now she stood beside one of the buildings nearest the true forest, her head drooping ever so slightly, but only he could tell. 

Link walked up to her, taking her velvet head in his hands. _It was not your fault. You cannot control who you are anymore than I can._

Does that make us weak?

Stroking her muzzle, the downy skin softer than silk, he said, _Yes. _

If I am with you, I do not feel weak.

He smiled. _Nor do I._

She turned with him, and they both left the quiet city behind, entering the deeper forest. He had a special place in mind, and the way was emblazoned in his heart. He had been there so many times, the solitude and peace of the place equal to the abandoned temple ruins he had once haunted. 

Taking in the beauty of the woods, he felt at peace, his pains forgotten, overwhelmed by the magnificence of the old growth forest. Sunlight barely filtered between the thick boughs, the deciduous and evergreen canopy forming a thick roof overhead. Dirt packed by eons of animal and human feet stretched between the gigantic trunks, ferns occasionally dotting the landscape, the only plant able to survive on the leftover light the ancient trees allowed to slip past. 

A flash of color caught his eye, and he stopped. By the bole of an enormous oak a patch of violets struggled to live in the preternatural gloom of the forest. Bending forward, he grazed the tops of their silken heads with his fingers, admiring their tenacity. 

Giving the strong flowers one last glance, he continued on his way, the melodic song of the forest filling his ears, drawing him deeper. All thoughts of guilt, of evils committed and seen fled his mind, leaving an empty peace he feared and loved. Devoid of thought, he ceased to care about what mattered most to him, of finding the answers to his questions and seeing the peace of this place brought to all of Hyrule. 

A dark shape loomed suddenly before him, the thick boles parting to reveal the body of one of their fallen brethren. The tree, felled by time or nature or something else, had rotted from the inside, leaving a giant tunnel. He passed through its body, finding and walking through several others of its ilk, the many turns coming automatically to his feet. He wondered if he would ever forget the way.

Soon they left the maze of trees, the land opening into a small meadow. How the grass managed to survive, for the tree canopy was as think as ever here, he could never figure out. Perhaps the feeling of power that thrummed through this land sustained all of this vegetation. A crumbling wall, ivy clawing its way up the gray face, was the first sign of humanity he had seen. A rusting gate hung from its hinges, the broken teeth of the top recalling images of toothless, decrepit crones, trapped within the confines of their decaying bodies. 

Leaving the meadow behind, they entered into what was a maze, the walls long covered by greenery. A soft hush hung over the land, the song of the forest dwindling to a low hum, as if the forest held its breath in veneration. Glitters of light occasionally flashed, the light caught from the corner of his eye. Yet every time he turned to see it fully, it disappeared, as it always had and would. He had asked Saria about it once, and she had smiled at him, her amusement lighting a twinkle in her eye. She had not answered him, instead regarding him with her ancient gaze as she was wont to do. She was the greater mystery to him, and he doubted he would ever fully understand what she was. 

A break from the maze appeared, the opening in the living wall beckoning to him. A long line of stone steps led forward, solid walls closing in on either side. The sound of Epona's hooves rang off the walls, startlingly loud to his ears. The long path ended in another meadow. A dying tree writhed in an endless death throe to his left, reaching with its twisted bows to the building behind it, as if supplicating some god who would never answer. Ivy covered walls enclosed the lea, the tall grass waving in the light wind. 

Raising his eyes to the decaying temple, for Saria had said that was what it was, he could feel the peace and vitality of life rise from its walls. It seemed as if the heart of the forest resided here, enclosed by mortal hands trying to capture some of its great mysteries. Stone steps once marched all the way up to the door of the temple high above. Now the bottom half was smashed, struck by some unknown force, as if the gods would have no one profane their resting place. He had always wanted to go within those walls, see what lay behind the shut door, but Saria had forbid it. 

A lilting trill rose up, the sound bringing to mind birds and verdant life. On a tree stump to his right, Saria appeared, the small ocarina gurgling its happy music. He still wondered how she did it, how he could be alone one moment and the next she would be behind him, no sound betraying her presence until she chose. Another unanswered riddle.

Gazing at him over the ocarina, he could see her eyes smiling, the color reflecting the forest's color, as if they drank in the hue of the wood, or gave it birth. An answering smile appeared on his lips. Despite all her of her mystery, the power that clung to her like a cloak, she had the playful nature of a laughing stream and he loved her for it. 

Leaving Epona to graze and watch over them, he walked to where she sat on the stump and sank to the ground by her side. Resting his head on her knee, he relished the feel of the cool silk, the faint scent of resin and crocuses clinging to her always. Her hands stroked the top of his head once before they resumed their position on the ocarina. Soon a soft tune floated on the wind, the haunting melody consuming his every being, transforming it into the song. 

Song after song played out, each with a distinct life of its own. If only he could stay like this forever, the gentle twilight softening the lines of the land, the feel of her presence comforting his soul, healing his mind like she healed his body. Only here did he know true peace. 

The music died away, the last vestiges borne away by the breeze. She rested her hands on his head, drinking in the beauty of the land with him. "If only we could stay like this," he heard her whisper, her voice as melodic as her music. 

He reached up with his hand, covering both of her child-like ones with his. No words could express what he felt, but he knew she understood exactly what he was thinking. Another long pause followed, the sun continually sinking lower as it trekked its way to the western horizon. She broke it once more, saying, "We must return."

His hand squeezed convulsively around hers before he forced it to relax and free her. Straightening, he turned his head to catch her eyes. "Thank you."

A smile spread over her mouth, her hair waving past her shoulders, a woman's soul in a child's body. "Anything for you. Has your friend talked to you?"

"Lure? Yes, but he won't convince me."

"Why not?"

"I can't stay here, hiding like some coward. I've done enough of that already, and it's gotten me nowhere." He broke eye contact with her, unable to look into those fathomless eyes for too long. "It won't solve anything."

Was that his imagination, or did a flash of pain and sorrow flit over her face? She turned her head to the temple, her eyes studying the falling roof, the crumbling walls. She looked back at him, saying, "I am not surprised. Your heart desires conclusion, an end to this all, no matter what that end may be." Her eyes caught his, boring into him. "Can I convince you to stay?"

Surprise filled him at those last words. She had never implored him to stay before; instead she had been the one to force him out last time, making him realize that he would remain miserable unless he sought an answer to his questions. That she wished him to stay frightened him. 

As if she heard his thoughts, she lowered her lashes, throwing crescent shadows on her cheeks. "I am sorry, I had no right to ask such a thing."

Link caught her chin, raising her gaze to his. "I am happy beyond words that you want me to stay, but scared to death at the same time. Why do you want this now?"

A smile full of cynicism and regret danced over her lips. "We all have our secrets we cannot reveal." She leaned forward and caressed his cheek. "You should leave the forest, leave our lands as soon as you can. You are not safe here."

He could feel his eyebrows draw in, his eyes searching hers and learning nothing. He stood up, drawing away from her. "I shall heed your words, but answer me one thing."

She looked up at him. 

"You know about the Death Riders, where they came from, who made them." It was supposed to be a question but it came out a statement.

She cast her eyes away, then brought them back, as if drawn to him. A light seemed to die from within and she nodded. Link knelt before her, catching her hand in his. "Then I forgive you of anything you may have done and can't tell me." Perhaps it was arrogance to think he had the right to forgive her anything, but it felt like the right words to say.

Tears formed, beads of falling, life-giving water trailing down her face. He kissed her hand and left, knowing she wanted to be alone. Mounting Epona, he left the glade behind, heading back to the Kokiri village.

***

A/N: Many thanks to Tori for beta-ing this, and to all you readers out there. =)

_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

He arrived in the city an hour after sunset. The town was wreathed in absolute night, the only illumination stemming from the tiny houselights that shimmered in the darkness. He could hear the soft murmur of voices as he made his way to the house Saria had granted them, the Kokiri often staying out to talk with their neighbors and friends well into the night. They were hospitable creatures, their keen minds so at odds to their child bodies. Of course not all were people of venerable wisdom, but they were mercifully few in number. 

Coming to the building they were lodged in, he noted how much larger in size than a typical Kokiri dwelling it was. Its main purpose was to serve as a guest house, and had been his home on more than one occasion. He stripped Epona of her tack, giving her a thorough brushing before bidding her goodnight. She spent her evenings outside where she was happiest. 

He paused before the door leading in, one hand on the chilled knob. Peering into the window beside the entrance, he watched the scene before him. Light from a fire blazing in the hearth, accompanied by the help of candles and oil lamps, ensconced the room in a rich glow. Malon sat by the dancing flames, her eyes watching the sinuous twist of the living heat, her face a study of light and shadow. Lure stood near her, a smile on his face as he spoke to her, though what was said Link couldn't discern. They looked so happy beside the fireplace, their worries forgotten in the pleasure of each other's company. What did he have to offer them besides more grief?

Lure glanced up suddenly, his eyes meeting Link's through the glass. He gave an exaggerated sigh and shook his head as he walked to the door, disappearing from view. The door swung open and Lure regarded him with a smile. "What do you want? An invitation? Get in here!" He grabbed Link's shoulder and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him. 

Link followed him into the room. Malon gave him a smile and patted the floor beside her. He took her up on the offer and sank to the warmed stone floor, Lure remaining standing, his weight held by his shoulder as he leaned against the mantle. The ruddy light of the fire richened the colors, giving them a comforting glow that did its best to displace the melancholy he fought. "You're doing it again," Lure said.

"Doing what?"  
"Getting all moody. Knock it off, you big baby." He flashed another grin to show he was joking.

Link returned the grin with a much smaller version. He wasn't sure he deserved such friends who stuck with him through all this grief. After all he had done, he deserved to rot in the Shadow Realm with the rest of the tortured undead. Why did they remain here when they should forget him?

"You're a great idiot," Lure murmured.

Link jerked his head away from the fire he had been watching. "What did you say?"

"I said you're an idiot. You promised to tell Malon about everything; then you can sink into a depressed stupor."

Link turned his gaze on Malon. "You don't have to tell me anything now, if you don't wish to," she said to him. The understanding in her face was a wondrous blessing to his eyes.

"I owe it to you for pulling you into this. Besides, it doesn't get any easier with time." The fire caught his sight again, pulling his vision to the undulating motion of the flames, the feel of its heat tightening his skin. "It's not a grand story, it's not a moral tale where I learned some great knowledge from all this."

"Perhaps that's because the story isn't over yet," Lure interrupted. 

Link nodded. "Perhaps. It happened right after I told the Oracle my decision, of how I wanted to be free, not ensnared to my duties. The coward's way out, I guess. I couldn't own up to the responsibilities others had placed on me, and I chose to renounce it all. 

"After I finished uttering those words, it felt as if I was immersed in darkness. My sight, hearing, all my senses left me and I was trapped in total night. I think I lost consciousness then, because I don't remember anything after that. Truthfully, I don't remember much of anything until seven years ago." He could feel a trembling start from within as the memories of that day resurfaced in his mind. The day he woke up from whatever trance he had been in and discovered what a monster he was. 

Taking a steadying breath, he said, "Actually that's not really true. I do have memories from before, but they're hazy, incomplete, as if I saw everything through a dirty, cracked pane of glass. But the glass completely shattered that day, and I finally saw myself clearly. 

"I remember coming to my senses suddenly, not knowing where I was, or who I was for one frightening moment. A dark, hooded cloak covered my body, hiding all of me from view. I heard a whinny and looked up to see Epona near me, and behind her six other figures on horse-back, all dressed in similar fashion. I realized I was on my knees, and that I felt wet, but none of that mattered yet. The sight of those riders captivated me, each on a mount of different color. Blood spattered the horses's coats, the hide made sleek by sweat and gore. If the riders had any blood on them, I couldn't tell and I didn't care. I felt the familiar haze begin to fall over me once more, but a low moan jerked me from it.

"I looked down to the source of the sound, and I think I stopped breathing. Amidst the ruins that lay shattered around me, I held-" He broke off, trying to clear his throat at the sudden constriction. Opening his mouth to speak, he found he couldn't draw in air, just like those seven years ago. You owe it to him, he told himself angrily. You could never tell him the truth to his face, so you do it here!

He swallowed hard, forcing the lump to disappear. "I held Kafei in my arms. I felt wet because his blood covered me. I could feel it on my hands, my arms, my legs, my face. I was soaked in it, the odor overpowering me and I thought I'd, I'd vomit. 

"I heard him moan again, the sound pitifully weak. I had screwed my eyes shut, not wanting to see my best friend dying in my arms, but I forced them open. Looking at him, I noticed for the first time that his eyes were gone, torn from their sockets. And you know what I felt? I felt happy! Happy he couldn't see me, couldn't see that his friend! The one who was supposed to guard his back against danger! His friend had done this to him." Warmth gathered in his eyes and he fought the tears back with an iron will. He would finish this and break down later.

"As I knelt there, watching the blood seep from his eye sockets, noting the way it trailed down his skin in perfect rivulets, I heard a voice in my mind. It was one of the Death Riders telling me to hurry, that I'd had enough fun with the man and we needed to leave." Was that his voice sounding so hollow? Ah, well, it didn't matter. Continue on. "They seemed to laugh then, as if my savagery to Kafei was a source of amusement. And for a moment I shared their amusement, I could feel the humor at seeing Kafei mangled by my hands. I started to rise, to join them in their hunting once more, but he whispered my name. 

"For a second I was confused. I thought, Link? Who's Link? He said it again, this time louder, and I finally realized who he called for. My mind was humming blankly, as if it had turned off. Thank the goddesses some part could still function, though. I gathered him in my arms, trying not to look at him. I turned my back on the Death Riders, and they let me. They probably thought I'd come back to them soon enough, heh, and it seems they were right.

"I pulled the hood of my cloak on and carried him to his home. Anju was still there, worrying about her missing love, her belly distended with their child. She nearly passed out when she saw me coming, seeing her husband dying in my arms, and me like some great harbinger of death. But she didn't, and she refused to run. There was true courage in her face as she waited for me to deposit Kafei in her arms. I almost touched her then, but I couldn't bear the thought when I saw the blood covering my hands. 

"She gathered her husband to her chest, his weight pulling her to the ground. And you know the best part? She thanked me! Me, the cause of all of her grief! I turned away from them and fled as fast as I could, not knowing where I was going, unable to see as the tears clouded my eyes. Epona followed me, and I let her. She is the one creature who knew me for what I was and loved me anyway, as I did her. She's kept me sane. 

"So, so she's capable of speaking?" Malon asked. Her voice sounded thick, like she was holding back tears.

"She can't speak, not vocally, but she talks to me in my mind. She's as intelligent as any human, maybe even more so. I'm not exactly sure what she is, maybe a demon of sorts, and she doesn't know either. It's never mattered to us."

"What happened after you left Kafei behind?" Lure asked softly, his gaze on the fire, as if his thoughts were still concentrated on the past.

"I somehow wandered into the Kokiri Wood. Saria took me in and helped heal my mind, gave me the strength to go on. When I was ready, she forced me back into the regular world when I wanted only to stay with her. She knew I would never be fully at peace if I didn't find out what had caused this transformation and what I could do to reverse it. 

"After I left the Wood, I wandered from capital to capital, vainly searching each country for some clue. I joined with the Hunters so I could earn money for my wanderings, and so I could do some small part in helping out the people I had done this to. And I always avoided the Death Riders, never venturing to any territory where it was rumored they haunted. At least until recently. And that about sums it all up. I've wandered for years and I've learned next to nothing, except how to drag others into my problems."

An awkward silence fell over them, Malon struggling to find words while Lure remained deep in thought. Link dreaded the break in the quiet, wondering how they'd react to what he said. But they deserved the truth, even if it pushed them away from him. 

"We're not going to leave you," Lure said, breaking free from his thoughts. "You'll have to do something worse than be controlled against your will to push us away."

"Right," Malon said. She gave Link a one-armed hug and a true smile, letting him know she still cared for him. Link tried to smile back and failed. He jumped up from his seat, breaking free from her hold, and started walking to the door. Lure watched him, a worried expression on his face as he said, "Where you going now?"  
"I just, I just need to think."

"Ah, Link's alone time. Go on, you big softie, before you start bawling in front of us."

A watery grin flitted over Link's face before he turned on his heel and rushed outside. Once the door was shut securely behind him, he rested on the strong wood, the grateful tears he had held back finally slipping free. Goddesses, how he hated to fall apart in front of people, but their unconditional acceptance of him was more than he could bear. He had hoped, but hopes were usually shattered into pieces of sorrow and pain that cut you to shreds. 

Scrubbing his face dry, he pushed off the door and started walking, no set destination in mind. He only wanted a quiet place to let all of his emotions settle down so he could talk without making a fool of himself. The smooth dirt road, its sides lit by the clean light emanating from the streetlamps, gave him a path to follow mindlessly. He wandered around the avenues of the city, allowing the peace of the woods and its people to permeate his being. If he ever had a chance to settle down, he hoped he could do so here. 

The soft clop of horse hooves on the road caught his attention. The calm shattered, he readied a hand on his sword, mind and body alert for anything. A pair of horses emerged from the path leading through the Wood to Hyrule Field, their figures coalescing like ghosts taking solid form. Both wore hooded cloaks, and for a moment his heart stopped. But he did not receive the sense of malice and chaos he felt when he was near the Death Riders, his unwanted brethren.

Letting out a quiet breath, he continued to watch as they neared him. He did receive a sense of familiarity, as if he had met these two before, but there was no reason why he should think so. He saw one rider turn his head to study him as they passed and a chill of recognition thrilled down his spine. He wanted to step forward and confront the two, to ask them who they were, but they were already riding away by the time he gathered his nerve. Ominous people, he thought, trying to push them out of his mind. He had other things to worry about. 

He walked back to the house Lure and Malon waited in, the strangers already forgotten. Reaching the door, he steeled himself and stepped into the warm house. He saw Lure sitting in a careworn chair by the fire, Malon asleep in another. A smile turned up the corners of his mouth at the scene. He wished his life could be full of moments like these. 

He slipped into the room, taking care to be quiet and not disturb Malon's rest. He sank to the hearth floor, across from Lure, letting the heat of the warmed stones replace the chill of the night that clung to him. He leaned his head against the fireplace, the exhaustion from his injuries and truth-revealing finally hitting him. They shared a peaceful moment listening to the sound of Malon's deep breathing and the crackle of the logs as the fire turned them to ash. And the goddesses clapped their hands and the world was turned to ashes, he thought drowsily, the line from an ancient tome he'd read during his studies. The whole book had been nothing but prophecies collected over the centuries, the authors lost in time. He didn't want to believe in their merit. If everything was foreordained, if any action he made was controlled by some unknown presence, he didn't think he could live with that idea. 

"Destiny is what we make of it," he heard Lure mumble, his eyes half-closed as he watched the fire.

Link nodded in agreement and felt sleep rising to meet him, ready to take him into her warm embrace when realization touched him with its icy fingers. "How did you know?" he asked softly. He shifted his weight, bringing his body into a position he could quickly rise from.

"How'd I know what?" Lure asked, a puzzled frown on his face.

"How'd you know what I was thinking? I know I didn't say anything."

Lure studied his face, chewing on his lower lip in thought. "I guess I can't ask you to overlook this?"

"You just did, and no."

"Damn it, me and my big mouth," he muttered. Link felt a touch of fear at his words. Could he have been completely wrong about Lure? Was he an enemy after all? "You giant ass, of course I'm not," Lure snapped. Link blushed in response, and became angry. He didn't like the idea of someone able to hear his thoughts against his will. 

Lure heaved a sigh. He opened his mouth to speak when there came a knock on the door. Rolling his eyes, he rose from the chair and walked to the door. Link stood up, too, one hand playing with the pommel of his sword. He hoped whoever was here would leave so he and Lure could continue this disturbing discussion.

The sound of the door being pulled open, and the soft exchange of words met his prying ears. Link waited a moment longer and was about to come to the door himself when Saria walked in. Lure was right behind her, a puzzled and disturbed expression on his face. "What's the matter?" Link asked.

Saria's face was expressionless, blank, but he thought he detected a hint of some emotion in her eyes. Was it fear? "We have unexpected guests," she said, and the images of the two riders flashed into his mind. "Who are they?" Link asked.

Lure moved away from Saria and took a position near Link and Malon, who was still oblivious to what was occurring. Saria watched his movements before she turned back to Link. "They will introduce themselves to you. I hope you will allow them to share this dwelling with you, as we have no other guest houses."

Link nodded once. He knew he was being slightly curt to her, but he wasn't in the mood for civility. Saria smiled at him, her eyes darker than normal, and she turned and left. Two figures appeared in her stead, the same hooded riders from before. He noticed Lure tense up, and he wondered if he knew who they were. One figure stepped into the room, every elegant movement capturing his attention. The rider moved like a dancer. The rider reached up a hand and pushed back the cowl, revealing a woman with hair like spun gold that fell past her shoulders. She regarded the two with one dazzling blue eye, then she smiled. "I was hoping we would find you here," she said, her voice soft and fluid, like her movements. "It has been a long time since I last saw either of you."

Her companion removed his hood, revealing wild auburn hair and piercing gray eyes. "Marek!" Lure said in surprise. "What in all the Dark Realm are you doing here?"

"He is accompanying me, as is his duty," the woman said. "He is my Guardian, after all." 

Link gulped. So this was Zelda! He had thought the entire Royal Family had been killed in the Cataclysm. He didn't know whether to rejoice that she was here, or curse. He had been the cause of all this, he knew even if he had no proof. She would have every right to recriminate him. "Lady Saria has been kind enough to allow our trespass for the night," Zelda said with a small smile. "If it is all right with you two, that is."

"Of course!" Link stammered out. He blushed, realizing how idiotic he sounded and clamped his mouth shut. He hated being around beautiful women, he could never speak coherently in front of them. Malon didn't count because she had been his friend for ages and Saria resembled a child, but the Princess Zelda was most certainly not either of the two. 

She gave another smile before beckoning to Marek. He responded by removing her cloak and then his own, hanging both on a rack by the door. Zelda moved to the fireside and sank into the chair Lure had been sitting on. She gave the sleeping Malon a glance, then turned to watch the fire dance. Link and Lure exchanged looks, unsure of what to do now. "It seems interesting that we should find two Guardians and their charges in the same room when so many are dead in this age," Zelda said, raising her eyes to take in the two of them. Marek had taken a position to Zelda's right, a place Link could tell he occupied often.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to understand her words. 

"Come now," she said with a slight arching of one refined brow. "You mean to tell me you know nothing?"

I know a lot less than you'd think, lady, he thought. "I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"He is your Guardian," she said, motioning to Lure, who looked aggrieved. 

"Wha-?" Link eyed both Zelda and Lure. "I'm not Royal, and furthermore, I was supposed to be a Guardian myself."

"Of course you're not Royal," she said dismissively, "but the Oracle chooses those of great importance and who would require assistance to have a Guardian. Obviously you fit the profile, and you did give up Guardianship at your initiation."

Link gave Lure an imploring look. His friend smiled wryly at him and said weakly, "Surprise?"

"Why in the Dark Realm didn't you tell me?!"

Lure grimaced. "Because I knew you'd be upset, and because I didn't want you to think the only reason I was helping you came from me being bound to it."

Link turned his back on them, shaking his head. "I need to think," he said more to himself, and he walked to the door. A hand took hold of his shoulder, pulling him to a stop. "You can't run forever, Link," Marek said to him, an oddly imploring look in his eyes. 

"Let go of me," he said, his voice deadly quiet. Marek kept hold, refusing to back down from Link's furious stare. Link felt a surge of power, one of the many deplorable gifts bestowed on him for being a Death Rider, rise up unbidden. He always began losing control when he let his emotions overwhelm him. But this time, instead of holding the power at bay, he let it surge close to the surface. Marek stumbled back, his eyes widening at the manifestation spark in Link's eyes. 

"Enough of this," Zelda said. She rose from the chair and walked to the hallway. "Marek and I shall retire for the night, so you two may discuss this obviously new situation." She smiled warmly at Link and left the room, Marek close behind. Link watched them leave, then let out a sigh. "She's right," Lure said. "We need to talk."

Link nodded. "Let's go outside. I don't want to wake up Malon."

"If she's slept through all of this, I don't think she'll wake anytime soon." But he followed Link despite his words.

The cool breath of the night rose the hair on the back of his neck as Link stepped from the house. He walked a few steps away, then turned, arms crossed over his chest. Lure leaned against the house, fidgeting with his shirt collar as he waited for Link to speak, but Link wasn't going to give his friend that comfort. He waited and watched Lure, taking pleasure from the man's growing discomfort. If Lure was going to hide such a secret from him, then he planned on making him suffer for it. Vindictive? Yes, but he thought he earned it.

"All right!" Lure burst out, pushing off of the wall. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you beforehand, Link, but there was a reason why. Like I told you before, I didn't want you to believe I was only protecting you because I had to."

"Why would you think I'd believe that?"  
"Because you would and you are. In the back of your mind you're already falling prey to that damned paranoia of yours, wondering if I'm only here to take advantage of you somehow."

"I don't appreciate your snooping in my head." His voice was soft, the words uttered without inflection, though Lure flinched.

"I can't help it," Lure muttered, arms crossing protectively over his chest. He looked up, his eyes narrowing. "You know, I didn't ask for this anymore than you did. I wasn't given a choice in the matter. I'm your friend, Link, not your enemy, so stop treating me like one!"

"Why would the Oracle assign you to me?"

"She wouldn't say why. All that she would tell me was that I should look for you as soon as I could, and to protect you with my life. As any Guardian and friend would do."

Link was beginning to hate that woman. "So she knew what my answer would be before she even asked. Why'd she bother?" Lure shrugged. Link hunched his shoulders, trying to work out the tension he felt knotting his muscles. "I don't think you're an enemy," he said. "But you'll have to forgive me if I worry about hidden motives." His words came out more bitter than he had wanted, but Lure only nodded.

"So all's forgiven?" Lure asked with a small smile.

A hesitant grin pulled the corners of his mouth up. "Yes, but if you're hiding something else from me, I'll be forced to pitch you head first into Lake Hylia."

"You've done that already, and in front of a huge crowd no less."

"Had to make you remember, so you'd think twice before you tried to steal my clothing while I was swimming."

"I don't think the ladies of Hylia minded much. They seemed to enjoy your running around almost naked while you chased after me."

Link blushed at the memories his words recalled. "It must have been a year before I had the nerve to show my face there again, all thanks to you." He glared at Lure before his scowl slipped into a wide grin.

"See, that's what I like," Lure said. "You need to smile more often."

The grin turned to a mock-frown. "Then I'll have to walk around like this."

"You already do."

Link snorted. "Pardon my lack of perkiness."

They started to walk back to the door together. Lure threw his arm over Link's shoulder, saying, "You won't be pardoned. What this world needs is happiness."

A grim look passed over Link's face. "But when will there be something worth celebrating?"

Lure could offer no answer, and they passed into the house silently, each wondering what the future would bring.

***

A/N: Many thanks to Tori and LOZFF ml for all their support and mistake catching. Much thanks to you people who're reading/reviewing, too. The feedback's greatly appreciated. ^_^ 

On a side-note, anyone else seen Cowboy Bebop? Just finished the movie, and I must say, that whole series kicks some major booty. Go watch it now! Shoo! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the delay! We-ell, here's the next chapter. My thanks goes out to Tori and the LOZ FF ml for all the support and help, and to all who've read this sucker and keep coming back for more. =) Thanks again.

Malon watched the birds twitter in the trees, their songs dancing through the afternoon air. A winsome zephyr tugged at her hair, twining the strands and making them join the breeze in its merry play. She brushed them into place and leaned backwards onto her arms, the thick carpet of grass softer than any bed she'd slept on. She could see why Link loved this place, why he wished to stay here. 

Link. Her thoughts always turned to him lately. After his confession last night, she wondered how he had stayed sane. The imagery his words had formed cut into her heart, deeper than any knife. She would have to do her best to keep his spirits up and help in any way she could during this odd journey.

A glimmer of gold caught her attention. Looking away from her birds, Malon saw the Princess Zelda walking towards her. When Lure had told her who their guests were, she'd nearly choked on the bread she'd been eating. She, like the rest, had thought the royalty of Hyrule long dead. They'd certainly never made an appearance before now.

The blonde woman smiled in greeting. Malon waved hesitantly, unsure of how to act around Zelda. All dealings with the Royal Family had been her papa's business. "Good afternoon," Malon said to the Princess when she was within earshot.

"Good afternoon," Zelda returned. She folded herself gracefully to the ground, her every movement controlled and fluid. "I do love this place," she said, twisting her hair together so the wind wouldn't play with it. 

Malon nodded in agreement. "May I ask you a question, your highness?"

Zelda smiled at her. "There is no need for formalities. Hyrule kingdom doesn't exist, though that shall not be true for long."

A wry smile played on Malon's mouth. "As you wish. My question is, how did you survive the Cataclysm?"

For a second, Zelda's eyes darkened, but the moment passed swiftly. "By the grace of the goddesses and my protectors." She gave Malon an assessing glance, then said, "I have the gift of prophecy. It runs in the Royal bloodline, and I saw the imminent destruction in my dreams. I could not convince anyone else, for such a thing seemed impossible. So I fled with those I could persuade and those who guarded me with their lives. We've been trying to rebuild Hyrule since then, with no luck. But Lady Saria has promised me she will aid us in all we do."

Malon nibbled on a strand of hair, digesting the Princess's words. They rang true, but felt incomplete. She had no right to think Zelda would tell all to her, but she wished she would. "If I may ask a question," Zelda said, her eyes on a small jay that alit near them. "Why are you following Link and his Guardian? What do you wish to accomplish by tagging along?"

She bristled at Zelda's words, her hands clenching though she tried to hide it. "I am not tagging along. Link needs my help. He can't do this all on his own, and I would never let him. He's been hurt so badly, he needs friends to care for him, to show him he's not the monster he believes himself to be."

"Well said," Zelda murmured. "But for your own safety, I do believe you should stay away from him. He will not be able to protect you."

This time Malon let her irritation show. "Thank you for your concern, but I can take care of myself. I won't be a burden to him, and I don't know why this should matter to you."

Zelda stood and brushed unseen dust from her skirts. "But it does concern me, greatly so." She turned from Malon and began to walk away, saying, "You are a burden, even if you will not admit it."

Standing up, Malon watched the Princess leave. She had so many retorts on the tip of her tongue, but she held them in check for civility's sake. Heaving a sigh, Malon decided to depart herself when a flash of blue turned her gaze. She gagged at the sight, trying her best to keep her stomach's contents down. The beautiful jay from before was a mangled lump of red meat intermixed with a scattering of feathers. How did this happen? she thought as she brought a hand to her mouth. The gentle wind rose up and grabbed hold of the feathers, bringing the blood-tinged plumage into its endless dance, and Malon fled to the Kokiri city. 

***

"How in the Dark Realm do you do that?" Lure asked in exasperation.

"It's easy. Just put your fingers over the holes and blow. How hard can that be?"

Lure shot Link a scowl. He picked up the ocarina once more and proceeded to follow Link's instructions. A high, screechy note pierced the air, startling the birds from the trees. Link did his best to hide his grin, but Saria started to giggle and he lost all composure. "You wouldn't think it was so damned funny," Lure said, "if you spent years trying to work this thing out while others take only seconds to learn it."

"It wasn't seconds," Link said between laughs, "and I had a great teacher." Saria blushed at his compliment and waved it off.

"I don't understand why I can't figure this contraption out," Lure muttered as he turned the ocarina over in his hands. Disgusted, he threw the ocarina to Link, who caught it. "You play the thing; I want to hear how a master works."

"I haven't played in years..." he trailed off, seeing Saria's begging gaze. 

"Please Link?" she asked, giving him those innocent eyes, the ones she always used to connive him into something. And it always worked. "Fine," he said. "But you have to play, too. It's only fair."

A delighted smile lit up her face. "Wonderful, let us try the..." her words trailed off, something pulling her attention away. Following her gaze, he saw Malon running towards them and the house, her face pinched and wan. A million scenarios sped through his head, each one more gruesome than the next. "Malon!" he called out, trying to grab hold of her arm as she rushed by. He managed to catch her shirt sleeve, and he pulled her back into him. "Malon, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, trying to push away. "It's nothing, I just need time to think." She stopped struggling and looked up at him. "Please let go."

He reluctantly obeyed and she rushed inside. "What's wrong with her?" Lure wondered, concern etching lines onto his face.

"Perhaps she feels ill," a new voice said. Link saw Princess Zelda standing nearby, one hand pushing the hair away from her face. He saw Saria exchange glances with the princess, but he couldn't discern their meaning. 

"How are you today, highness?" Lure asked, oblivious to the tension Link felt flicker in the air.

Zelda smiled. "Wonderful, though you may dispense with the formalities."

"Old habits die hard, and I refuse to believe Hyrule will remain fallen."

She gave him a pleased look. "If only more shared your stalwart beliefs, then the capital would have risen years ago." 

"I must see to the Great Deku Tree," Saria said, rising from her seat. She looked at Zelda and said, "Shall we continue our discussion later?"

"If we must."

Saria's eyes narrowed imperceptibly, and she nodded. "We will have to continue our impromptu concert another time," she said with a smile to Link.

He returned the grin and nodded. "You've but to ask, my lady, and it shall be done."

"Wish he'd do the same for me," said Lure with an exaggerated sigh.

"You turn into a female and I just might."

Lure snorted. "If that day comes I'll have all the men of Hyrule after me. I won't need you."

"This conversation brings up the unpleasant imagery of Lure in a dress," Link said. "I think we should end it." 

"So you're saying I'm ugly?"

Link shoved Lure forward, towards the house. "Move it before my breakfast decides to reappear."

***

"You cannot ask this of him."

"Why not?"

"It is not fair, that is why not!"

The sound of voices raised in argument broke the peacefulness he always associated with the Kokiri Wood. A week had passed since he had returned to the Wood, each day like a dream filled with a happiness he had thought unattainable. He wondered who broke the calm with their heated quarrel. Judging by the sound, it had to be...

"Saria, you gave your word long ago, did you not?" He rounded the corner, aware that he was eavesdropping and not caring. Before the entrance to the Deku Tree's meadow, Zelda and Saria stood, the scene reminiscent of a mother trying to cajole her child into something she did not wish to do.

"Yes," she said, looking away as she did. 

"Then why the sudden protests?"

Her face snapped up to the princess's, the pained emotion in her green eyes blatant even to him. "I didn't know..."

"Know what?"

"I didn't know him."

Link cocked his head, wondering who, and what, they were talking about. A twinge of guilt nagged at his conscious, but he shoved it away. He knew Saria held knowledge about the Death Riders. Maybe Zelda did too.

Zelda sighed softly and knelt before the Kokiri. Placing her hands on Saria's shoulders, she said, "I know it must be hard, but it has to be done. You cannot go back on your word, especially considering who you are."

Saria turned her head away. She murmured something too soft for him to hear and Zelda responded by brushing a comforting hand over her cheek. What would've happened next, Link would never know, for a sudden tap on his shoulder startled a yelp from his mouth before he could stop. Saria and Zelda both looked in his direction before he darted behind the safety of the house. 

"Something the matter?" Lure said, watching Link's actions with raised brows. Marek, beside him, was silent, his gaze intent on Link, who shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

"Absolutely nothing," Link said, trying his best to feign nonchalance. Judging by Lure's look of disbelief and Marek's sigh, he knew he failed. 

"Something we can help you gentlemen with?"

Link jumped again, hearing Zelda's irritated voice. He chanced a glance over his shoulder and knew they knew he had overheard them, though neither said a word. "Pardon our intrusion, highness," Marek said. "We did not mean to interrupt your conversation."

"I am sure," she said. Link thought he saw her eyes flicker to him, but it was gone before he could be sure. He felt like the proverbial kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

Lure suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and began to drag him forward. "There's something I need to say to you, in private. Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

Realizing Lure's ploy, a rush of gratitude swept over him. He set off, trying his best not to break into a run. When they'd turned a street corner, he no longer had that crawling feeling of eyes watching him, and he let out a relieved breath. "You going to tell me what that was all about?" Lure said as they continued on.

Link cracked a small grin. "Got caught sticking my nose in other's business is all."

"Didn't seem like that was all." Lure paused to tug his shirt sleeves back to their rolled up position. "Saria had this odd expression and both Zelda and Marek looked slightly peeved."

"Marek? But he was with you."

Lure tapped Link's head. "You're getting senile, aren't you?"

"Oh." He had forgotten about the bond between a Guardian and their charge. Marek would know Zelda's every movement and thought, if she wanted him to know. "They were talking about some sort of promise Saria made to Zelda. It feels like they know something of what's happened to this world."

"You want to follow them?"

"Huh?" For a split second he imaged he and Lure, sneaking behind Marek and Zelda as they moved about, constantly ducking into the shadows. He let out a little chuckle. 

"I mean go with them, if they'll let us. Maybe we'll learn something along the way."

"If they'll let us. I wonder if Malon will still want to go."

Lure smiled knowingly. "Nice try, but you're not going to be able to store her away here. She doesn't want to be protected, she wants to help you."

_You'd think you'd have learned that by now._ Link jerked his head to the source of the words. Epona watched him, a bemused expression in her eyes. Malon stood with her by the outskirts of the town, the boundary between forest and city almost indecipherable. "What would you know, horse?" he said to Epona with a grin.

Ignoring the surprised faces Malon and Lure made, he walked over to Epona and gave the mare a hug, burying his face in her mane. _She'll come with you, _Epona said, nuzzling his back. _And I think it's a good idea if she does. She'll help you if you start to lose control._

He pulled back and smiled in greeting to Malon. "I wish I could hear what you two say to each other," she said, a wistful expression on her face.

"You wouldn't want to," Link said. "She's got a horrible temper, an awful sense of humor, and she whines constantly." Epona shoved him away with her nose. _Bratty faery boy._

"Sounds like someone I already know," Malon said.

"Hey!" Link said, faking an offended look. Dropping the act, he said, "Must be why we get along so well."

"Who? Me or Epona?"

"Both."

A play nip from Epona and a smack on the head from Malon followed his remark. "Women," he said, ready to dodge another attack. 

"I'm surprised you stay with him," Malon said to Epona, who tossed her head. Seeing the two interact startled Link. He was unused to someone else seeing Epona as more than a horse, though it shouldn't have come as a surprise that Malon would. Still, it gave him a warm feeling to know that someone else knew about him and still accepted him, cognizant horse and all.

"Now that the ladies have worked out their aggression," Lure said with a grin, "shall we continue to discuss our plans?"

Link scowled at Lure, knowing why he brought this up in front of Malon. "What plans?" Malon said, looking appallingly eager.

"We're thinking of ways to convince Princess Zelda to let us tag along. They're heading back to Kakariko, and we think we might pick up some information along the way."

"Let's ask her."

"Always taking the easy way, aren't you?" Lure turned to Link, the question apparent in his gaze.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," he said with a slight shrug.

"Especially if she planned on asking you." All eyes turned to the new presence. Marek leaned against a lamp post, his wild hair made wilder by the wind. Seeing that he had caught their attention, he straightened and walked closer. "Her Highness was hoping you would accompany her on her journey."

"That makes things conspicuously easier for us," Lure murmured to Link, who shot him a puzzled glance. Lure shook his head, saying, "Never mind."

"And I thought I was the paranoid one."

Lure grinned slightly. "Must be rubbing off."

Malon said, "Are we only to follow you to Kakariko, or does her Highness have something else in mind?" Link looked at her, startled. There was a note of wariness and cynicism in her voice that he hadn't expected to hear from her. Maybe I really am rubbing off, he thought.

"I believe she wishes for you to accompany her on her journey until she accomplishes her mission."

"So we follow her until Hyrule is a country once more?" Malon said with a slight raising of her brows. Epona shifted beside her, as if she'd rather be elsewhere. Their conversation probably bored the mare.

"Only if you wish to," Marek said, pushing his hands into the pockets of his tan greatcoat. 

Malon absently stroked Epona's neck for a moment, then said while jerking a thumb in Link's direction, "I go wherever he goes."

"Same for me," Lure chimed in with a roguish smile.

"Thanks you two," Link muttered. "When did I become the decision maker?" Not expecting, or receiving, an answer, he said, "We'll go with you."

A pleased look swept over Marek's face before it returned to its normal stoic expression. "I'll let her Highness know; she'll be very happy to hear it."

After the Guardian left, Link said, "I hope that's all right with you guys."

"A little late to ask, isn't it?" Lure said.

Link scowled at his friend, who held up his hands in a gesture of appeasement. "Sorry, sorry. What I said before is true; I go where you do."

"And you're not about to get rid of me," Malon said, her hands on her hips. "We're a team now, we've got to stick together." Epona snorted in agreement.

"I just hope we don't run into any of those Hunter people," Lure said. "I don't feel like tangling with them. Might muss my hair."

Both Link and Malon stared at him. Lure's smile widened. "Someone's got to keep the humor in this group; might as well be me."

Malon sighed and Link said, "If it's that kind of humor, you're staying behind."

*** 

The day of their departure dawned chilly and bright, the epitome of an early spring day. A fine mist snaked its way around the trees, the rising sun not yet able to make its presence known in the thick forest. Morning birds caroled out their joy for the new day, and Link reveled in the noise. The Kokiri Wood was the only habitat where animals could still be heard. None of the outside world's silence hung here.

Laying a hand on the mossy surface of the wall, Link entered the meadow before the Forest Temple. Saria had asked him to come here before he left. He figured she had something to tell him, and he had something he wished to ask her, something he hadn't had the nerve to ask before.

"I'm here," he said, feeling a little awkward at calling out to nothing. A sparrow peeped its greeting from the dead tree, breaking the reverent stillness. He grinned at the tiny bird, who hopped onto a higher branch and fluffed out its dark feathers, letting out another chirp. An indigo bunting, its iridescent blue feathers catching the sparse sunlight, fluttered to a stop near the sparrow. It began to warble its fast song, countering the sparrow's melody. He chuckled softly at the sparrow's affronted look before the smaller bird flitted off, leaving the tree to the bunting.

"You always enjoy watching the birds," Saria said from behind him. 

Link turned to see her on her favorite perch. He walked over to the tree stump and sat beside her. "Saria, before you begin, may I ask you something?"

"_Sh'vell, _of course you can."

"Have you seen Kafei or Anju? I sent them to you so they could be safe. I hope you don't mind."

"No, on both questions. But you already knew the answers."

"_K'or iies, _I guess I did. I still had to ask."

They were both silent, listening to the wind brush against the treetops. The sparrow returned with a quick warble, alighting on Saria's knee. The tiny bird cocked its head at the Kokiri and let out a sharp peep. Saria chuckled and ran a gentle finger over the bird's breast. The sparrow hopped onto her finger and she placed the bird on Link's head. 

Link mock-glared at Saria before letting out a yelp. The sparrow, mistaking his hair for dried grass, had tugged on a beak full, trying to yank the strands free. "Nesting season will be here soon," Saria said, trying to keep a solemn face.

"Yeah, and it looks like my head's going to be its new home."

Saria laughed gently, then her eyes took on a faraway glaze, as if she did not see her surroundings but gazed upon something not meant for mortals to see. 

"Something the matter?" Link asked while the sparrow flew off in search for more suitable nesting material.

"Everything and nothing," she said, her voice distant, like her mind. Shaking her head, she seemed to pull away from her thoughts. "I wanted to give you something before you left." She reached into the little pouch she wore on a belt around her waist and withdrew a tan, oblong ocarina, its surface worn to a dull shine. She proffered it to him, her green eyes insistent and compelling.

He took the instrument from her hand and looked up at her, the question clearly visible in his eyes. "You promised me we will play together," she said. "I do not wish for you to forget all you have learned and be unable to fulfill that promise." She paused for a moment, then continued. "I also want you to understand that there is power in music. Music can be used to soothe an ailing soul, can bring an end to anger and hate, move an unyielding heart to love or sorrow." She placed a hand over his, capturing the ocarina between their palms. "It can also harness magic, open doors in a seemingly dead-end, bring gods to their knees, if you learn the right notes. Capture the magic in a song." 

"Why do you tell me this?"

A hesitant smile played on her lips. "I have a song I wish to teach you; will you learn it?"

Link nodded, and Saria slowly released her hold on the ocarina and his hand. Closing her eyes, she sang out a soft, short melody, the lilting notes carrying easily in the still air. The birds stopped their song to listen to the rising and falling of her voice. When she finished, she said, "Now you play it."

Unsure if he even could, but not wanting to disappoint her, he complied. Bringing the ocarina's mouthpiece to his lips, he searched for the notes, wincing as he fumbled. But the melody was in his memory, the tune flowing through him, as if it wished to be brought out of his mind and into reality through the ocarina.

Confident in the notes now, he played the song over again, enjoying the way the piping of the ocarina seemed to bring the music to life, making him wonder if he opened his eyes, would he see the notes manifest themselves into physical beings?

"What song is that?" he asked after the final notes trailed off into nothing.

"The Minuet of Forest. I learned it a long time ago, and if you play it right, it will bring you back to this spot."

"Bring me back?"

"You will find out if the need ever arises," she said, the tiniest traces of a knowing smile on her lips. 

"I wish there was something I could give you in return," Link said, racking his brain for some idea.

"You should return before they become impatient with your absence."

"I guess so," he said. He frowned, then smiled suddenly. Leaning forward, he planted a kiss on Saria's cheek before grinning and dashing off. Surprised at his sudden actions, she could only sit as he disappeared from the meadow, leaving her behind. A lone tear fell, tracing the contours of her face; she raised a hand to her cheek to meet it. You have already given me more than I deserve, she thought. And the only way I will repay you is through deceit.

***


	7. Chapter 7

****

The Darkling Thrush

I leant upon a coppice gate

When Frost was spectre-grey,

And Winter's dregs made desolate

The weakening eye of day.

The tangled bine-stems scored the sky

Like strings of broken lyres,

And all mankind that haunted nigh

Had sought their household fires.

The land's sharp features seemed to be

The Century's corpse outleant,

His crypt the cloudy canopy,

The wind his death lament.

The ancient pulse of germ and birth

Was shrunken hard and dry,

And every spirit upon the earth

Seemed fervourless as I.

At once a voice arose among

The bleak twigs overhead

In a full-hearted evensong

Of joy illimited; 

An aged thrush, frail, gaunt, and small,

In blast-beruffled plume,

Had chosen thus to fling his soul 

Upon the growing gloom.

So little cause for carolings

Of such ecstatic sound

Was written on terrestrial things

Afar or nigh around,

That I could think there trembled through

His happy good-night air

Some blessed Hope, whereof he knew

And I was unaware.

-Thomas Hardy

"Why do I have this unerring feeling that I've been here before?"

Link shot Malon a look. "Maybe because you have?"

"Suck all the drama from the moment, why don't you?" Malon said, sticking her tongue at him. 

Link fought the urge to sigh and shake his head. Instead he put his energy to better use and began to walk past the Kakarikean city walls. Zelda, Marek, and Lure were already inside; Zelda and her Guardian were searching for a place to stay while Lure scouted the city out. If any Hunters were still within, Link would have to take extra precautions in case they had heard about him.

Epona kept close and he heard the sound of Malon's boots, accompanied by her mount's steps, follow. The gate sentinel gave them an impatient glare as he waited for them to pass through the heavy doors. The weathered man looked as if he'd rather let them stay outside and rot, but he couldn't refuse Zelda's charms or Marek's imposing presence. Link had a feeling many people were turned from these gates, both enemy and ally alike. 

Not my problem, he thought, leaving the sentinel behind. Twitching the collar of his coat up, he shrugged his shoulders slightly. The evening air held a damp chill, one that sank into his bones and brought out the ache in his knee he had earned from a childhood accident, a day he learned Hylians were definitely not meant to fly. 

"Where do you think Zelda's going?" Malon said as she walked up beside him, Phooka a misty shadow trailing in her wake. 

He shrugged. "She said she was looking for allies to rebuild Hyrule. But I don't see how she can with the Death Riders still about. They'll demolish any attempt she makes."

"Maybe she's looking for a way to stop them?"

"Sometimes I wonder if that's possible," he murmured. 

Malon tugged on a loose stitch in her shirtsleeve, lost in her own thoughts, and she didn't reply. The packed dirt road under their feet muffled their steps, heightening the noises that rose from the roadside buildings. A few taverns appeared full, the raucous sounds of drinking and gambling leaking from the shut windows. "Bit of a change since our last visit, isn't it?" Link said.

"Yeah. I wonder what's the occasion."

The inevitability of death? The macabre thought was not a welcome one, and he did his best to banish it. In a way, though, it was true. Perhaps the people of Kakariko realized how short life was, especially in this age, and they were living it to the fullest while they could. 

An uneasy sensation of invisible spiders crawling up his back alerted him to the watchful presence of another. Epona noticed, too, and she stopped, head thrown up as she searched the nearly empty streets. Malon opened her mouth to speak, but Link held up a hand for silence. His eyes scanned his surroundings before rising to the rooftops and settling on a darkened figure perched on the eave of a crumbling house. 

The figure dropped from the two story building, landing like a noiseless phantom. Link unsheathed his sword and Epona stood by his side, ears flat as she pawed the ground. He made sure Malon was safely behind them before he dropped into a fighting stance, lightly balanced on the balls of his feet while the sword hung in a deceptively open guard. 

Silver caught moonlight and the metallic scraping of a blade escaping its sheath crawled over the boisterous laughing from the tavern. Link narrowed his eyes, waiting for the perfect moment. His assailant struck out with a long dagger that could have passed as a sword. He allowed the blade to miss him by scant inches, the wind of its passing ruffling his hair and tickling his nose. 

Tightening his hold on his sword's hilt, he brought the honed steel in long arc meant to cleave his opponent in half, or draw him out, depending on its skill. Sparks lit up the shadows as steel snarled against steel. He heard an alarmed shout from behind him, but he dismissed it. He needed to focus solely on the fight.

Disengaging, his opponent danced back, teasing Link to charge forward. If you insist, he thought, the thrill of the fight pumping the blood and adrenaline through his veins. The test of his skills against another, might against might, wit against wit, brought a narrow smile to his face. He'd never passed up an opportunity to spar while training as a Guardian. It was too much fun.

The figure brought a hand up, the sparse light from a far off streetlamp backlighting its hands. It made a beckoning motion, taunting him. Link felt his mouth stretch into a feral grin. If he wants to play...Link obliged the attacker, but at the last instant he dropped into a crouch and lashed his foot out in a sweeping arc along the ground. His opponent leaped backwards, narrowly avoiding a hard fall and defeat. Link thought he saw a glimmer of white in the figure's face, as if it had smiled.

Studying the waiting attacker, Link felt an unaccustomed feeling of respect filling him. This was the first opponent to give him a challenge in a while, and he was enjoying it. But I need to end this, he thought with a pang of regret. I can't risk drawing more attention to myself.

Pulling out of his defensive crouch, he sheathed his sword. He could tell by the body tension in his opponent that it was now wary, unsure if Link was giving in or not. Unlucky for you, I've got something else in mind, he thought, hiding the grin he felt inside. Cupping his hands in front of him, he closed his eyes, reaching inward for the magic. Not the heinous strength of a Death Rider, no, this power was clean, touched with the essence of life and purest magic. A gift from a Great Faery, somehow managing to survive in her pool in this magic-waning world. 

Ah, found you, he thought, feeling the magic respond to his mental touch. It flared into existence, the magic using him as a conduit to escape into the outside world. A fire sprang from his palm, a tiny, dancing flame that barely lit up his face. He heard a derisive chuckle from his attacker, and Link let his smile slip to the outside.

Spreading his hands outward, the fire grew in size and strength, becoming a roaring inferno that stretched out at a lightning speed, like a brushfire. They settled to the earth and he bent the flames to his will, forming a dancing wall around his assailant. The circle of fire ensnared the figure and slowly began to lessen in diameter, creeping closer and closer to its fragile body. 

Din's Fire, one of the three divine spells. Goddesses, how he loved it. He halted the flames just out of killing range; enough to discomfort the enemy, not harm it. "Why did you attack us?" he demanded.

"And why should I tell you?" asked the figure, traces of humor still evident in its voice. Link liked this person even more. 

"Because if you don't, you'll die."

The figure laughed. "You don't have the guts."

"Think so?" The flames rose in height and crept closer together. "I'll stop whenever you feel like talking."

He heard a distressed noise escape Malon's mouth. She took a step forward, but one look from him held in her place. Her eyes were wide in disbelief, one hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Fine, fine," said the figure. He saw it raise its hand and hurl something to the ground. A blinding flash flared out and Link brought up a hand to shield his eyes, losing his grip on the magic in his surprise. He stiffened when he felt the kiss of cold steel against his neck. "Just so you know, I win this bout," he heard someone murmur in his ear.

"And I believe we tied," he said.

A rich, warm chuckle issued forth. "Perhaps." The blade was withdrawn, and Link turned to face his attacker. His eyes widened, but he managed to keep his mouth from dropping.

"Surprised?" the woman asked with a feline grin. Her red eyes narrowed in amusement. Her face showed a woman in her early-forties, but her short, slicked-back hair was pure silver, like the strange markings below her eyes. A fine network of lines creased her face and he could easily see the hard muscles of a warrior through the tight shirt she wore under her knee length jacket. She appeared both old and young to him, and was overall a disconcerting person.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Not too shabby a fighter," she said, looking him over. "I guess I'll have to let you come along after all."

"What are you talking about?"

"Not quick on the uptake, though."

Link frowned at the woman, who laughed. "If you think to frighten me with such a face, you're mistaken." Suddenly she lightly touched her hands to her eyes and bowed. "My name is Impa, and I am a guardian to the Princess Zelda. She told me you'd be coming along, so I wanted to make sure you wouldn't be extra baggage."

"Guardian?" repeated Malon in surprise. "But I thought Marek was her Guardian."

"He is, _adame, _but he is her Guardian and I am her guardian."

Link had the feeling he looked about as confused as Malon did. Impa sighed. "Marek is her Guardian with a capital G. I'm her guardian with a lower case. I don't belong to the order of the Protectors, Knights, whatever you want to call them. I was her caretaker when she was a child and I continue to watch over her."

"Oh." Link wondered if Impa was always so perplexing. He studied her and Impa returned the stare. He thought he recognized her from somewhere...

"Put two and two together yet?" she said with a slight lift of a silver brow.

"You feel really familiar. Have we met?"

"Yes, though you never saw my face. If I had a hooded cloak, I'm sure you'd remember then."

"That hooded figure in Hylia!" Malon said, recognition lighting up her face. "You're the one with the Hunters when we tried to lure the Death Rider."

"And I also saw you in Kakariko," Link said. "Why were you there? You're not a Hunter."

"Aye, I'm not. I acted on orders. The Princess knew trouble would come to you if you went with the Hunters, so I tagged along to make sure you got out safely."

"I didn't see you do anything," Link said.

"Remember that explosion? I used it to distract the rest of the Hunters who were trying to get back to you and the other Death Rider. They would've killed you."

"So you blew up a building? What about the people you hurt?!"

"I follow my orders."

"And your orders were to harm innocent people? How many villagers got caught in the blast or hurt from the fire that spread out? How many were killed because of the resulting panic?" He realized he had taken a step forward, hand instinctively clenching on his sword hilt. He saw her body tense and he pried his fingers from the blade, saying, "Why?"

She frowned at him. "I told you why; you had to be kept safe."

He let out a bark of laughter. "Yes, protect the demon from the people who wish to live in peace."

Impa crossed her arms over her chest. "Look, boy, it doesn't matter to me whether you agree with my actions or not. I could care less. So if you're through, the Princess has found rooms for you and your companions." She turned on her heel and walked off, not bothering to check to see if they followed or not.

"She...is an interesting person," Malon said.

Link slowly unclenched his hands and took a calming breath. "You could say that." _Though I'd have a few other things to call her_. 

_I like her, _Epona said.

Link shot the shadowed mare a glare. _How can you like that?_

She reminds me of me, Epona said, amusement tingeing her thoughts. 

A snort of laughter escaped him. "That she does," he murmured. 

"You say something?" Malon said, turning her eyes away from Impa's receding form and focusing on him.

"We should follow her."

"Oh. You think we should look for Lure?"

Link shook his head. "He'll find us, don't worry. He's probably already there, sprawled out on a bed and snoring like a moblin."

Malon laughed at his words and urged Phooka forward. 

***

A thrush hopped from its perch in the skeletal tree, its quick movements startling him. He took a calming breath and steadied his nerves. He didn't need to look like an idiot in front of royalty.

The sun was setting behind the oppressive bluffs of Kakariko, the bloody light warming the earth one last time before everything faded into night. A low wind sprang up, billowing the long grass of the decrepit cemetery and forcing the dead trees to writhe in a macabre dance. Link turned to the figure before him and clamped down on another shiver. "Why are we here?"

Zelda looked over her shoulder, hands still working on prying the rusted gate apart. "This is the resting place of my ancestors's protectors. I thought it best to pay my respects while I am here."

Link nodded his head and thought, I should've stayed back at the inn with everyone else. We've been here for only a night and day, and I somehow wind up back at this accursed place. I really hate cemeteries. 

A low creak arose and he saw Zelda finally succeed in opening the gates. He helped her in pushing them back, the thick grass resisting the movement. She walked forward, her step quick and sure. He followed her to the rear of the cemetery, past the tilting headstones, trying not to think of all the decayed bodies underneath his feet. He pulled his coat closer to him, keeping his eyes on Zelda's back.

She paused before a set of tombstones below a small, fenced off cave in the bluff walls set high above their heads. He wondered why anyone would bar the entrance to something too high for people to reach. She knelt, her cloak pooling on the ground, blanketing the earth. For a while all was silent, giving Link ample time to imagine about all the ghosts that habituated the cemetery, how the earth was probably composed of the decayed flesh of the dead. 

Zelda sighed. "Why are you so tense?"

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

She flashed him an irritated look. "I can hardly think with all the anxiety I feel from you. What disturbs you so?"

Link felt his face heat up. He shoved his hands deeper into his coat pockets, saying, "It's really nothing."

"If it is nothing, then act like it is nothing. Stop fretting."

Link scowled, taking care not to let Zelda see it. She resumed her meditations as evening deepened to night, the wind picking up from the east, off of Death Mountain. Twitching the collar of his coat up, he tried to still his uneasy thoughts with minimal success. Being in a cemetery was bad enough; now he had to be here in the dark.

Trying to tear his mind from the morbid images of redeads and poes that filled his inner eye, he said, "Who are the people buried here?"

Zelda started slightly, as if she had forgotten he was there. "They are people who gave their lives to the Royal Family. I am ashamed at the condition of this resting ground; it should have never been allowed to become this unkempt." She sighed and rose from her seat on the earth. "Mainly Sheikah like Impa are buried here."

"Sheikah? You mean that woman's a Sheikah?"

"Her name is Impa, and yes, she is. I think all the education you received as a Guardian initiate would have taught you how to differentiate between races."

"My, don't we have an acidic tongue?" he said before his common sense could kick in. 

Zelda looked at him in surprise and Link groaned internally. Great work, genius, he thought. Insult the royalty of your country. He prepared himself for a tirade on propriety and manners, but Zelda began to laugh instead. He took a step back, wondering what caused her reaction. She smiled at him. "I was wondering when you would grow a spine."

"What?"

"I never thought you were someone who allowed people to walk over them, even if it is the monarch of their land."

He looked at her, puzzled and slightly embarrassed. "I'm honored, I think."

Zelda's smile broadened before it slipped from her face, replaced by doubt and irritation. "We should return," she said. "They will worry if we stay out for too long."

Thrown off-balance by her rapid changes in temperament, Link watched her walk away, curiosity working at his mind. When her form had disappeared from sight, he said, "You can come out now." 

A rich laugh issued forth. Impa stepped from the night shadows and said, "How did you know I was here? Even Zelda wasn't aware of my presence."

Link smiled. "I was guessing. I didn't think you or Marek would leave Zelda alone for a second."

His words surprised Impa, but she quickly recovered and laughed again. "Caught by a bluff," she said. "Not bad."

"Maybe you can answer something for me."

"What?"

"How did Zelda survive the Cataclysm? Why was she spared, and are any of the other Royals alive?"

Impa's eyes narrowed. "As far as we know, she is the only surviving member of the Hylian monarchy."

A long silence followed before he said, "And...?"

"And nothing. If you want to know the rest, ask her yourself."

"A bit defensive, aren't we?" He shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away. "Wait a second, boy," she said.

He debated on making a retort to the derisive nickname and decided against it. "What?"

"I'll only say this once. Zelda's changed a lot over the years; who wouldn't after all that's happened? But I want you to promise me one thing."

"What?" he repeated after it became apparent Impa wouldn't finish without prompting.

Her eyes caught his and he nearly took a step backward. "I want you to promise me that you'll come to me before you decide anything about Zelda," she said. "Promise me that no matter what you hear, you'll talk to me before you act."

"I...I don't understand."

"I don't care if you do or not," she said. "Just promise me."

"Fine, on one condition."

"What?" she said warily.

"You start watching over Malon like you do the Princess."

"The Princess is my charge. Her and no other."

He turned his back to Impa. "Then I guess we don't have a deal. You can't expect me to promise something without anything in return."

A snarl spread over her face. "Damn you to the Dark Realm."

Link laughed without mirth. "Too late for that."

He heard her sigh. "Fine, boy. You have my word. If you keep your end of the bargain, I'll also watch over the redhead."

He faced her and said, "It's a deal."

"You're a pain, you know that?"

"So I've been told. We'd better head back."

A new expression crossed Impa's face, this one tinged with irritation and respect. "Yes, you're a pain, but I don't think I'll regret meeting you."

***

Lure flopped onto the chair, legs stretched out, head set carelessly on the backrest. "I am so bored."

Link looked up from the card game he was playing with Malon. "So you've told us for the past three hours. Give me two cards."

Malon complied before picking up one for herself. Resting an elbow on the tabletop, she said, "I wonder when we're going to do something. It's been almost a week and all the Princess has done is sit holed up in her room. What do you think she does in there?"

"Full house," Link said, laying his cards down. "Your guess is as good as mine. I don't know why you're whining, Lure. At least you can go outside. Dictator Impa won't let me open a window, let alone leave our rooms."

"Straight flush," Malon said with a chuckle. "And you can't blame her. Both Marek and Lure said they spotted Hunters in Kakariko."

Link tossed his cards onto the table and leaned back on his chair. "It'd be nice to see sunlight for once. Epona's going stir-crazy with all the time she has to spend in the hostel's barn."

"Maybe we can go for a ride at night," Malon said as she reshuffled the cards. "It's not likely we'd be recognized then."

"Tried that line of logic on her; didn't work."

"I'm _so _bored," Lure said.

"We heard you the first time." Link stretched his arms over his head and let out a sigh. Leaning onto the table, he drummed his fingers on the rough surface. "Yeah, like that's not annoying," Lure said, glaring at him.

Link stopped and stood. Walking to the window, he pulled back the curtain. "Look, the sun's already set."

A knowing grin stretched over Lure's face. "Got something in mind?"

Link looked over his shoulder and reciprocated the smile. "Maybe."

"You guys, if Impa catches you, you're both dead. Deader than dead. And I'm not cleaning up the blood."

"You can come if you want, Mal," Lure said.

"Mal?" Malon said, arching an eyebrow.

"Saying Malon all the time expends too much energy."

Malon shook her head. "Whatever. You two go on, seeing as you've got your hearts set on this."

"What about you?" Link said.

"Someone's got to stay here in case Impa shows up. I'll try and buy you some time so you can run for your lives."

Link smiled. "Thanks, Mal."

"What is it with that nickname?"

"Don't like it?" Lure asked.

"Only when you say it," she said, winking. "Now get out of here before I have a change of heart."

"Aye, aye, captain," Lure said as he stepped past Link. He slipped through the window and dropped outside to the ground below.

Link followed, giving Malon a wave good-bye before falling two stories to the earth. The landing jarred his knees and he let out a soft curse. "You all right?" Lure asked.

"Not as young as I used to be," he said with a grin. Straightening, he watched two boys lighting streetlamps as night unfurled her ebony cloak onto the earth. When the boys had passed, they stepped from the building's deeper shadows and started walking. "I need to let Epona out," Link said to Lure.

"No problem. I saw Impa leave with Marek to that nearby tavern, the Clucking Cucco."

"Where do they come up with those names?"

Lure laughed in reply. They made their way swiftly to the barn located in the heart of the inn's complex, and Link slipped inside the darkened building while Lure waited. Inside, the scent of hay and horse greeted his nose. He stifled a sneeze and walked to the rear of the barn. _It's about time you got here! _Epona said.

Link unbolted the stall door and gave the mare a hug. "It's hard to escape the she-demon."

_Excuses, _she said. _Now come on, I need to get outside!_

Once they were back into the cool night, Lure said, "So, got any ideas of what to do?"

"I don't care what, so long as it's outside." Epona snorted in agreement.

"If we stick to the outskirts of town, we can go for a walk."

"Fine by me. Let's go."

A candlemark passed by swiftly as they made their way around Kakariko. _So this is what freedom tastes like? _Epona said. _I'd forgotten in the eons I had to spend locked up._

Knock off the guilt trip, Link returned. _It won't work._

One day it will, she said, nudging his shoulder.

_Not likely. _He rested a hand on her shoulder, relishing the night air in his lungs, the soft moan of the wind as it drifted between buildings. The natural walls of Death Mountain that surrounded the city rose up to their left, their presence felt even in the dark. The nearby houses were tiny in comparison. An owl hooted nearby, the sound drifting to his ears, bringing a smile to his face. Wait a moment. An owl...? Realization froze the blood in his veins. He stopped, eyes searching the shadows that surrounded him. Epona knew instantly what was wrong and her ears swiveled, searching for any hint of noise. 

Lure quietly drew his sword, picking up on Link's tension. He turned his back towards Link's, watching the rear. A flicker of movement caught his eye, and he tapped Link's arm. Link, understanding the signal, unsheathed his sword. "Looks like tonight's not going to be as peaceful as I hoped," he whispered.

An earsplitting shout rang out, echoing off the walls. Men poured from between the buildings, filling the street with their shouts. A sharp crack resounded as someone shot out the streetlamps, enveloping their senses with blackness. "Keep close," Lure shouted over the din. "We can't risk losing track of each other."

Link nodded in agreement and raised his sword to block the attacking swing of an assailant. Soon the fight swallowed his senses, his concentration focused solely on staying alive. He heard a squeal and thud as Epona lashed out with deadly hooves, the mare a raging demon as she fought off the attackers. 

Weak moonlight reflected off steel and Link ducked, narrowly avoiding having his head sliced off. This is insane! he roared silently. We can't fight off this many by ourselves! He drove his blade into the torso of one man before freeing his sword and driving it into another. They're not even trying to defend themselves. Are they that intent on killing us?

Lure shouted in pain and stumbled into Link before falling to the ground. "Lure!" The cry tore from his throat, a rage building up within him, forming a fire that threatened to blaze out of control. Acting without thought, he reached for the weapon closest to his heart: the power of a Death Rider. 

An enraged roar filled the street, silencing all other noise. Link closed his mouth on the yell and lashed out with the dark magic, flattening all the attackers to the ground. A demonic wind raked his hair, the shallow moonlight showing the fallen men death incarnate. Nothing remained in his mind, nothing except the desire, the need, to kill. 

He reached down and dragged a man to his feet, holding him by his collar. He smiled, the act draining the blood from the struggling man's face. The man's eyes widened, his hands scrabbling at Link's, desperate for escape and life. "This is what happens to those who defy us," Link said to the man, his voice soft and deadly. His fingers curled around the man's throat, searching for the feel of cartilage. Smile widening, Link's fingers delved deeper, grabbing purchase around the man's wind-pipe and yanking it free from its fleshy prison. A fountain of blood poured from the wound, the disbelieving eyes of the corpse reflecting moonlight before it slipped to the ground, landing with a thud. 

Link watched the blood run over his hand, fascinated by the way the warm liquid tickled his skin. He brought a finger to his lips and licked the blood off, eyes shut in pleasure. When he opened them again, he saw the men still watching him, horror radiating off their bodies, the stench of fear more intoxicating than any liquor. He stepped forward, laughing softly as the ones closest tried to scramble away. He halted their movements with a flick of the wrist, freezing them in place. He didn't want his prey to escape, not while he was having so much fun.

He picked up another man, running a gentle hand over the man's sweaty face. "Why do you fear me?" he asked the man softly, the cruel smile lessening in intensity as he awaited an answer. 

"B- be- because I, I d- don't want, want to die," the man stuttered. "My, my wife..."

"Everyone must die. It's inevitable. So tell me, why do you fear it?"

"Please, please don't kill me, please..." All traces of coherent thought had fled from the man, leaving only an animalistic desire to survive. 

Disgusted with the man's gibbering pleas, he took the man's dagger from his belt and drove the blade into his eye, burying it hilt deep. He relished watching the attacker die before him, watching his life slowly slip away, leaving only an empty shell behind. Releasing his hold on the dead body, he took a step forward, ready for another kill. "Stop!" shouted a voice as someone ran from the deeper shadows. Honed steel, the color reflecting a strange silvery-blue, caught his eye. 

Ganondorf's hands shook from unsuppressed rage as he stood before Link. "You evil demon," he said in a ragged voice. "I'll wipe out your kind from this earth!"

"You're more than welcome to try," Link murmured, sending a chill down Ganondorf's spine. 

"I'll do more than try, beast," he growled

Epona stepped beside Link, ears flattened to her skull. "Not this time, friend," Link said to her, laying a bloody hand on her neck. "I get to play with him."

He walked away from Epona and closer to Ganondorf. The men, seeing a chance for escape, fled into the night, leaving the dark street clear. Link raised his sword in a salute, his smile openly mocking. Ganondorf only narrowed his eyes and deepened his fighting stance. 

Swifter than a striking snake, Link lashed out with his sword, Ganondorf almost not quick enough to block. They exchanged blows, the ringing of their swords echoing off the walls, the sounds of rapid breathing a soft underscore to the metallic cacophony. "I won't- let you- hurt- anyone- anymore!" Ganondorf yelled, his words punctuated with his attacks. 

"Perhaps I give them what they wish for," Link said, his breathing easy and light.

Ganondorf snarled and drove forward with the sword. Link narrowly evaded his attack, the blade's tip catching his shirt, rending a neat slice in the fabric. "And I liked this shirt," Link said, fingering the cut. He stepped forward, his movements too fast for Ganondorf to follow, and the Hunter found himself on the ground, a newly formed gash on his chest, the blood dripping to the dusty earth. "After all, fair's fair," said Link.

A growl came unbidden from Ganondorf. He rose, hands clenching on the sword hilt. "You're very persistent," Link said. 

The Hunter charged forward and Link raced to meet him. The final attack; both fighters brought their blades in a deadly thrust that would end in the death of one or both.

"Stop!" The order issued forth once more, and this time Link found himself unable to move. He saw Ganondorf in the same predicament, and he snarled in frustrated rage. Struggling against invisible bonds, his eyes searched for his captor. Finding her, he glared at her, the look full of pure hate and he lashed out with his power only to have it flung back at him.

"Impa! Be ready to grab the Gerudo. I can't hold on to both of them at the same time!"

Impa nodded and stepped up to Ganondorf, who watched her warily. The Sheikah disarmed the man and trussed his hands with rope. "Ready when you are, Highness," Impa said.

Zelda nodded and the spell on Ganondorf was released. Instantly the Hunter surged forward, trying to kill Link even while bound. "Easy there," Impa said, grabbing hold of him and stifling his movements. 

Link watched the whole scene as he stood unresisting, saving his energy. There had to be a way to escape the woman's magic and his mind raced for an answer. 

"What do we do with him?" Impa said, gesturing to Link.

"What can we do?" asked a new voice. Looking from the corner of his eye, Link saw a man, auburn hair tousled in contrast to the rest of his immaculate appearance. He had the body of a man resting on his shoulder, the slack face familiar somehow...

"Let me go now," he growled, "and I'll kill you swiftly instead of drawing out your pain."

"Now there's an offer I can refuse," Impa said.

"Why don't you kill that demon while it's helpless?" Ganondorf demanded. 

The blonde woman was sweating, the effort she expended in controlling him clearly taking its toll. If he was patient for a little longer... 

"I will not kill him," Zelda said. "We can make him wake up, I know we can."

"Wake up? What is this foolish talk? Just kill him!"

"Shut up!" Impa hissed, shaking the Hunter in warning. "Highness, are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

Link saw through her lie. She was tiring, and fast. Seeing the opportunity, he attacked the binding magic once more, finding weaknesses and breaking through them. Zelda struggled to resist, her will strong, but she couldn't withstand the assault. She had been enfeebled to begin with and was no match for him now. 

Snapping the last of the spell, Link flexed his hands as he watched Zelda crumple to the ground. The Sheikah raced over to her, cradling the still body as she called Zelda's name. Blondie's the first to die, Link growled silently as he walked towards them. Before he could carry out his plans, the man from before stepped in his way, the limp body still leaning on his shoulder. 

He raised a hand to bat them away when the unconscious form stirred, the hazel eyes fluttering open. "Marek?" Lure asked, seeing who held him up. He followed the direction of the Guardian's intense gaze and saw a bloody, disheveled Link. "What's going on you guys?"

Link tried to fight away the images that came unbidden to his mind, images of the two men and a redheaded woman. The warm feelings that accompanied the memories finally broke through his walls, shattering his defenses. "Link, what's the matter?" Lure asked as he struggled to stand on his own.

__

"Lure?" Link said, his voice broken and hesitant.

"Yeah. Hey Link, are you all right?"

Link gagged against the nausea that filled him and he sank to his knees. He dug his fingers into the hard dirt, breath coming in choking gasps as he whispered, "I'm sorry," over and over. 

Lure froze as he watched his best friend fall apart before him. Slipping from Marek's grasp, he fell to the ground beside Link and laid his head and hands on Link's shuddering form. He tried to think of words to console the wretched man, but his mind failed him and all he could do was offer him the comfort of human touch. 

Marek watched the two fallen men, hand stretched above them, hovering near Lure's shoulder. He hesitated, then pulled his hand back, jamming both into his coat pockets and continued to stand guard while Impa revived Zelda and Ganondorf looked on. 

A/N: Thanks again to LOZ ff ml for all the support, and a HUGE thanks to Tori, who went over this while struggling through finals, which will be upon me too soon. =P Thanks a bunch to all who've read, it means a lot to me. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

"Has he moved at all?"

Malon sighed and shook her head. "He's been staring out the window all day. I don't think he's even blinked."

Lure set a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "Don't worry, Mal. He'll be fine."

Malon nodded even though both she and Lure knew that wasn't true. Two days had passed since Link had lost control and murdered the two Hunters, two days since he had said a word or eaten. No matter how hard they tried to coax him, he would sit there, unresponsive, his eyes glazed and vacant like a blind man's. 

"We should go downstairs for something to eat. We won't do him any good if we both collapse."

She nodded again, recognizing the sense in his words though all food tasted like sand to her now. Turning from the brightly lit room, she whispered a quick prayer to Nayru, goddess of healing and wisdom. Perhaps she would work a miracle for them.

Link listened to the sound of their receding footsteps, mind racing at a speed he didn't realize it was capable of. If he wanted to go through with his plans, now was the time. He left his seat, wincing as his muscles cramped from staying in the same position for hours, and found his sword on the mantle where Impa had set it. 

Sliding the sheath back onto his belt, he grabbed his greatcoat and a carrying bag from the room he and Lure had shared before the incident two nights ago. If he wanted to ensure everyone's safety, he had to leave. He was too great a risk to them. Thinking of how close he had come to killing Lure and the others, he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Nothing in comparison to the blood shed by the two Hunters, he thought as he worried at the wound, trying to increase the flow of salty liquid, as if it would appease the guilt that ate at him. Guilt for the murders, for his vicious attack on his friends, and for his leaving without a word.

Bundling the coat under his arm, he propped open the window. A fresh breeze greeted him, the scent of grass and dust reminding him of the warming weather outside. Soon true spring would be upon them, and with it the blooming of flowers and the recrowning of the trees. He wondered if Epona would be all right with the rest of them. He had thought about bringing her, knew that if he didn't the mare would never forgive him, but he also knew how conspicuous he would be with her. He couldn't risk anyone finding him. Two days of half-pretending to be in a catatonic state had given him time to think it all out, and so he was to leave alone.

One hand gripping the bag, he hopped out the window, the act reminding him too much of the previous two nights. Only this time a brilliant noon sun shone above him, threatening to reveal him. He quickly turned to the ally ways and lost himself in the twists and turns of the cramped paths as they wound through the city and led him to the outer walls. He couldn't risk leaving by the gateway; the chance of being spotted was too great. So instead he would make his own path. 

Reaching a part of the great outer wall, cut off from the more populated inner portion, he set the bag down. A cat shrieked from behind one of the many abandoned buildings and he jumped, dropping the rope he had extracted from the leather bag. Frowning at his stupidity, he snatched up the rope and tied it securely around a heavy grappling hook. Four metal tines curved viciously inward, ensuring that the hook would grasp the wood securely, and he gave it an experimental twirl. 

Satisfied that the rope's knot would hold, he twirled the rope harder, the metal cutting through the air with a loud _whoosh_. When he judged the moment right, he released his hold on the rope and its built-up momentum carried it easily over the wall's spiked top. 

He slowly began to pull down on the rope, not wanting to rush the process. Finally the hook caught and he tested it first cautiously, and then pulling with all his might. The grappling hook held firm. He threw his bag over his shoulders and began to climb hand over hand, the slick wall offering no purchase for his feet. 

By the time he made it to the top of the wall his arms ached and burned. I'm getting out of shape, he thought ruefully as he rubbed the exhaustion out. Making sure he avoided impaling himself on one of the wooden spikes that ran along the wall's top, he pulled the rope up and switched it to the other side, allowing him a way to the ground without having to jump and break a leg. 

He tested the rope's strength once more before lowering himself. Once securely on the ground, he gave the rope a strong flick, loosening the grappling hook's hold. Repeating the process brought the hook free and to the ground, where he recoiled it and stored it in his pack. Looking over his shoulder to make sure no one had seen him, he began to walk towards Death Mountain. He wasn't sure why he planned on going into the mountains, but he wanted to stay far away from people and this was the way to go. Civilization stopped for miles after Kakariko, broken only by continuous mountain ranges and thick forests until it reached Calatia's borders. Rocky soil prevented most from trying to farm the land, leaving it for the wolfos and other wild animals. On occasion someone would claim they had seen a giant monster or earth spirit near Death Mountain, but no one ever took the stories seriously. 

Farore watch over them, he thought as he drew on his coat. Not allowing himself a glance backward, he strode forward, the mountain trail tracing a path between him and the rising sun.

* * *

A bitter wind blew, grabbing at his coat and numbing any exposed body parts. So much for earlier talk of spring, Link thought, trying to keep his head bowed against the cold and still see what was in front of him. A thin, dingy layer of snow sparsely covered the dark red earth and small patches of moss crawled up the rock face at his side. To his right the trail dropped off into the ravine, the sinking sun showing him how far down he would fall if he mistook a step. 

His stomach rumbled and he grimaced. You'd think I'd be intelligent enough to remember food, he thought. How long was I in training, and I can't even recall the most basic rule for traveling in the wild? Sweet Nayru. But hey, I did remember to bring a blanket. That's always a plus. He groaned out loud, shaking his head at his stupidity. 

I do need to find a place to hole up for the night, he thought, scanning his surroundings. He couldn't spend the night exposed on the mountain face; he'd freeze to death, blanket or no blanket. Spring may have come to the rest of Hyrule, but here in the mountains winter still reigned. 

He had seen numerous caves and indentions in the rock face, but none had been deep enough to protect him from the biting winds. I still have some daylight, he thought. Hopefully I'll come across something. Hopefully. This was the first time he'd been so far up the mountains and he had no idea of what to expect.

With the swiftness only time possesses, day sank into frozen night. Clenching his jaw so his teeth wouldn't chatter, Link pressed forward. He had long ago lost all feeling in his extremities and his body felt distant and unattached. Hugging the blanket closer to himself, he bit his wounded lip and felt nothing. He needed to find shelter, but so far his search had yielded nothing. It would be fitting, he thought dimly, for me to die up here, alone, all alone. He weaved drunkenly before he remembered how to stay upright. He sometimes wondered if he was actually walking or not; everything was numb.

A sudden fit of coughing racked his body, the pain in his chest a welcome sensation. At least he could feel something and knew he was alive. His breath hitched as he struggled to breathe between the hacking, and he sank to his knees, the hard coughs stealing away what was left of his energy. Laying on the earth, he curled into a ball, hazily wondering how the rocky ground had suddenly become so comfortable. When the coughing subsided, he let his body relax. The shivering had stopped with the coughing, and he was glad he could finally rest in peace. All I need is some sleep, he thought before he slipped into the deadly realm of dreamless slumber. 

* * *

Goddesses, I'm on fire! The thought tore through his muddled mind and instinct kicked in. He flailed upright, blurry eyes trying to see what was hurting him. Every part of his body felt as if it were being stabbed with thousands of tiny needles, each one driving into his nerves, making him clench his teeth in pain. He hunched over, too weak to keep himself in a sitting position and too stubborn to lay back down. 

He sensed someone approach him, but he could do nothing to protect himself. A gentle hand pushed him back down and repositioned the blankets, taking care to tuck them close to his body. Link tried feebly to struggle back up, but his movements were easily stifled. "Rest, young one," a voice commanded, the guttural sound rumbling through Link's aching bones. "Rest and we will talk later. I have been looking forward to meeting you."

* * *

The hungry sound of a fire greeted him to the realm of reality. Cracking his eyes open, Link turned his head to see an open fire greedily devouring a pile of wood near him. Where'd that come from? he wondered before a shiver racked his body. He burrowed deeper into the thick pelts that covered him before he realized that someone must have brought him here. Guess I didn't die, he thought, unsure if the responding emotions were one of sorrow or delight. 

"You up yet?" The deep voice startled him. Normally he could tell if someone was in the same room as him. He chanced a peek over the heap of blankets and turned to the voice's source. Sitting on the opposite side of the fire a man watched him, a bemused expression dancing in his black eyes. He seemed to melt completely in the shadows and Link realized the man was entirely black, skin and all, except for a shock of white hair that rose up in a tousled mane over his imperious face. "Who- who're you?" Link asked, his voice rasping in his dry throat. 

"Well that won't do," the man said and he stood. The enormous bulk of the man made Link's eyes widen before he remembered himself. "Not to worry," the man said. "Get it all the time." He shuffled over to Link's side and knelt down. "Here," he said, proffering a water skin. Link tried to take it but his hand refused to obey him. He couldn't even grasp the leather bag. 

"Thought so," the man mumbled. He lifted Link's head with one giant hand and brought the bag to his lips. Link drank the lukewarm water until the man pulled the bag away. 

"Thank you," he said softly, turning his face away from the man.

"No need to be embarrassed. Most people would've been dead after what you went through, so there ain't no reason to be ashamed of being weak."

"Who are you?"

The man's dark face crinkled into a broad smile. "A crazy old man living on the mountain where most people are smart enough to stay away from. You hungry?"

"A little."

"I bet more than a little. Too polite for your own good, boy. You need to speak up more."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're only getting this broth I concocted. You shouldn't eat anything heavier, not yet." The man stooped by a pot next to the fire and ladled something into a bowl. Link studied the man, noting the slight shabbiness of his clothing, which wasn't black like he had originally thought but instead a dark brown. The firelight brought a velvety sheen to the man's onyx-like skin and an orange glow to his hair. 

"You've got disconcerting eyes, boy."

"What?"

"I bet people don't like it when you stare at them for a long time."

"And I bet you must not get a lot of company."

"Guilty, and I never was one for manners and propriety." He knelt by Link's side again and said, "Think you can swallow your pride long enough for me to get this down your throat?"

Link bit back the wave of shame that rose up. He knew he was being foolish and that if he didn't eat he would never regain his strength, but to be fed like a child was humiliating. He had the sudden image of how Malon would react to his hesitations by forcing his mouth open and dumping the entire bowl-full in, and he smiled. "Only if you don't tell anyone," he said, half-joking.

"On my honor." The man helped Link stay upright and held the bowl to his mouth, letting him eat as fast as he wanted. Once finished, he lowered him slowly, taking care to fix the blankets around him. "Don't want you getting ill on top of everything else," he said before walking back to his spot by the fire. 

Link watched him through the orange glow of the fire, his eyelids feeling like lead weights now that he was full and warm. Whoever this man was, he owed him his life. He would find a way to repay him...but right now he needed sleep.

He watched the younger man drift off, too exhausted to stay awake. Was wondering when he'd show up on my doorstep, he thought, a smile creasing his rough face. Perhaps the goddesses pointed him my way. They certainly seem involved in his and his friends' lives. But I guess our conversation will have to wait for another day. Link tossed in dreams unknown before settling down, and the man continued to watch protectively over him.

* * * 

The rough texture of the cavern opening bit into his arm as Link leaned on the wall, watching the sun rise over the mountains. He pressed harder, taking a certain amount of pleasure in the pain that arose. Never knew it could feel so good to feel, he thought with a small laugh, the sun blinding him for a moment before it continued its eternal trek in the sky. He turned back to the dark recesses of the cave, at the smoldering fire that glowed sullenly and the two empty pallets. The dark-skinned man had been gone when he had awoken. 

I hope he comes back. I still need to thank him. A tickling sensation crawled over his skin and he turned to see a spider walk over his arm and back to the earthen wall. Hello there, Link thought to the spider, leaning his face closer, watching it walk languidly to whatever its destination was. Looking up, he saw a few glistening strands of web at the top and he marveled at the amazing abilities the small insect possessed. Wish I could build my own home wherever I wished and with such ease, he thought, an amused grin flitting over his face. Goddesses, I guess this is what one thinks about after nearly turning into an icicle. 

"Do you plan on staring at bugs all day?"

Link jumped and looked to the voice's source. "There's not much else to do, is there?"

The man smiled and walked into the cave. Grabbing a log left to dry by the fire, he fed it to the flames, stoking the fire back to life. "I'm going to get breakfast started. You want some?"

Link nodded and walked closer to the man. One hand grabbed hold of his shirtsleeve and began twisting it as he said, "Thank you, for all you've done."

A pleased grin split the man's face, the white teeth contrasting sharply with his dark skin. "You're welcome, boy. It helps liven things up when I get to thaw out helpless strangers."

A laugh escaped him and Link released his hold on his sleeve. "Can I ask you something?"

The man nodded as he gathered up cooking utensils.

"What's your name?"

"My name?" The man looked up, nonplussed. "You mean I haven't told you it yet?"

Link shook his head. 

"Well, I did tell you I wasn't one for manners." He stood up and thrust out a hand which Link grasped. "My name's Darunia, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Link."

The smile slipped off Link's face and his hand involuntarily tightened around Darunia's. "How did you know my name?"

Darunia extracted his hand with a lopsided grin. "You'd be surprised at what an old man living in the mountains can find out, especially when he has a certain informant." 

"Informant?"

"Princess Zelda told me of your arrival in Kakariko. I'm surprised it took you so long to come up here; I've been expecting you for awhile now. You know it's not very polite to keep someone waiting."

"But I thought you weren't one for manners," Link said faintly, watching the man as if he were a bomb that could go off at any moment. He gave himself a mental shake, chastising himself for being surprised so easily. He couldn't afford to lose control, it gave an enemy too many openings. "But how could Zelda have told you anything? She's been in Kakariko the whole time."

"Your princess likes to keep secrets, I see," Darunia said, turning away from him and starting to fry hunks of meat over the fire. "She's a gifted woman, blessed by the goddesses, especially Nayru. She can communicate telepathically to those willing or able to receive her thoughts, and we share a special rapport. Of course she has other talents, but she may not like me divulging her entire past to you."

"Of course she wouldn't."

Darunia looked up at him and grinned slightly before looking back at the cooking food. The meat sizzled and popped, a heady aroma drifting up and reminding Link how hungry he was, though he tried to ignore it. He needed to be focusing on more important matters, but it was hard when your stomach felt connected to your backbone. "Why did you want to talk to me?" Link asked as his stomach rumbled in betrayal. He put a hand over it, willing it to quiet. 

Darunia chuckled and set out a plate of food for him. Link hesitated, not wanting to trust the man and not wanting to go hungry. "I promise I mean you no harm," Darunia said. "Swear by the Golden Triad, the goddesses, and by the fires of Death Mountain."

Link sat down, taking up the plate and cutlery and starting to eat. "Why the fires of Death Mountain?"

"She holds a special place in my heart, this mountain. Let's just say she and I are connected. Her blood is mine."

Like that makes sense, Link thought, taking out his frustration on a tough piece of meat. The food was surprisingly hard, reminding him of rocks. "And as for why I wished to speak with you," Darunia continued, "I was curious to see the one the Princess recruited for her work."

"One she recruited? She has several other people with her."

"Yes, she does."

"...sure. I can't expect a lot of things you say to make sense, can I?"

Darunia sat beside him, the ground shaking as his body hit the earth. He slapped his back, the force nearly knocking Link face-first into his plate, and said, "They do make sense, boy, but you don't have enough information to connect the pieces just yet."

Link grunted and continued to eat. A silence fell upon the cavern, only the faint hissing of the fire and a low moan as wind brushed across the cavern opening breaking the quiet. 

After a while, Darunia said, "You know something boy? I like you. You seem like the brother I never had." He paused for a moment, shifting his bulk before settling down, his glittering blacks eyes reflecting the firelight as they fixed on Link. Darunia's gaze was unsettling and Link stopped in mid-chew, unable to break eye contact. "I do like you," Darunia repeated. "Maybe too much." He turned to the fire, finally breaking his hold over Link, saying, "I will tell you one thing, boy, for your sake. Sometimes the ones closest to you are the ones you should watch out for."

Darunia moved closer to the fire, looking sideways at Link, who watched him, everything else forgotten, and plunged his hand directly into the flames. Link started to move forward, to try and pull Darunia's hand back, but the dark man shook his head. "They say those of us with the black skin were turned this way by the soot of Death Mountain's fires." He rummaged around the coals, each one burning sullenly red, ready to blister and blacken skin until it melted away. But Darunia's hand stayed whole.

"Ah, here it is." Darunia extracted his hand, a glowing coal held between his fingers. He proffered the object to Link, who shrank away. "It's okay, really," Darunia said. "Touch it."

Link reached out and quickly touched the coal in Darunia's palm. Surprised, he reached forward and touched it again, this time leaving his finger on the stone. A faint heat rose from its glittering surface, not the searing blaze he had expected. "What?" Link asked, eyes leaving the red stone to focus on Darunia. 

"Consider it a gift," he said, turning over his palm and dropping the stone into Link's hand. Link held it closer to his face, the soft heat bathing his skin, a flickering fire seeming to burn in its center. "What is this?" Link asked.

"An old heirloom, of sorts. It's old, older than the mountain, or really it's a part of the mountain. Sort of. Anyway, it'll keep you warm so we'll have none of this freezing business again, and it might be handy for other things. You'll have to find out what yourself."

Disconcerted, Link mumbled, "Thanks," and managed to tear his eyes away from the glowing stone long enough to place it in his belt pouch. "Are you sure you want to give this to me?"

"Can't think of anyone else I'd give it to. No one comes up these ways, not anymore. Not like in the old times where we used to trade with the Hylian people, their textiles and potions for our weapons and jewels. But that was then and this is now, as the old proverb goes."

"How old are you?"

Darunia laughed. "Not as old as that stone."

"Thank you," Link said again, hand reaching down to touch the pouch. "Is there anything I can do in return?"

"Just come out of this alive, boy, and we'll be even. Now you best go, before the others start to worry."

Darunia's words brought back everything to Link and thoughts of the stone fled his mind, replaced by larger fears. "I can't," he said softly.

"You can't stay here, either."

"I know that. But I won't put them in danger."

Darunia's face lost the merriment that Link had seen since he first met him. "They'll be in danger, with or without you. Wouldn't you rather be there to protect them?"

"I nearly killed Lure and Marek."

"Your friends would rather die by your hands then by a stranger's."

Link fixed a puzzled glare on Darunia. "Why do you care so much?"

"The Princess needs you, your friends need you. Don't run away from them to protect yourself. Go back to protect them."

"I'll think about it," Link said, somehow knowing Darunia would never take no for an answer. He turned to leave the cavern, the sun lighting the land beyond in dusky browns and tans. Darunia's voice stopped him, saying, "Well if you don't go back of your own free will, I'm sure she'll come and force you. And tell the Lady of the Forest I miss her music."

Link turned to ask him what he meant, but the cavern was empty, devoid of life, a small, long dead fire in its center. Deciding to accept what had happened instead of bursting his brain figuring it out, Link held the weight of the pouch and stone in his hand, grasping it tightly to make sure it was real, and he stepped into the sunlight. 

* * *

A/N: Much thanks to Tori and LOZ ffml, and to those of you reading. Sorry for the long delay, but it's hard to stay inside while it's so warm out. ^_^ If you'd like me to send an email on updates, let me know, because I have a feeling they'll be sporadic, although I guess that's they way they've always been. ^^;


	9. Chapter 9

__

"If you don't go back of your own free will, I'm sure she'll come and force you."

Why can't I get his words out of my head? Link thought with a scowl. He wrapped his coat closer to his body as an errant wind tried to slink in and chill him. Granted he had only been gone for a few hours; it was nearing noon, the sun trying its best to banish the cold; but they shouldn't have haunted him like this. I just get a feeling of foreboding every time I hear it, Link thought, searching the sky for the source of his troubles. Only the clear blue firmament met his gaze.

Whatever, I should stop worrying because it won't solve anything. He nodded in agreement with his thoughts and quickened his pace. Perhaps if he walked fast enough he'd be able to outdistance it all. 

Rounding a curve in the trail, he heard a muffled shriek, followed by a loud thump as something hit the hard earth. And here it comes, he thought as he loosened his sword in its scabbard. Picking up a jog, the rock-face gave way, showing him the Princess Zelda, blonde hair a ruffled mess as she coolly wiped her rapier clean of Tekite blood. The large, spider-like creature lay in a crumpled heap at her feet. 

Link paused, caught between chagrin and being impressed, a smile curving his lips. He let go of the his sword's hilt, the fleeting thought that if he turned around now he could escape her holding his interest only for a second. She would find him anyway. 

She looked up at him as she sheathed her thin blade, the battered leather of the scabbard testament to the use it had received under its master's care. A smudge of dirt followed the line of her cheekbone, drawing one's eye to her own, the deep blue showing him annoyance and relief. "It is about time you came here," she said, folding her arms over her chest. "I have had to fight off three of those things, and it is getting annoying."

"You've my sincerest apologies, Princess," Link said with a slight bow, the smile never leaving. "What can I do to make up for this?"

"You can start by shutting up and following me back to Kakariko."

"No thanks, Princess. I like it here just fine."

She gave him a long-suffering look and sighed. Turning from him, she walked over to one of the many boulders and rocks that lay strewn about the path and sat on one. Link followed suit, taking a seat on one an arm's length away. "How'd you get away from everyone?" he asked, trying to keep the subject on safe territory.

Her eyes narrowed, and he knew he failed to fool her, but she answered, "Impa and Marek may be my protectors, but I can take care of myself. Impa trained me as a Sheikah warrior, so I have no problem evading those I wish to. In truth, Impa believes she has taught me too well."

A long silence descended, one Link was loath to break. He heard the cry of a bird from somewhere far off, the sound oddly weak to his ears. He picked up a handful of pebbles, watching them sift through his fingers, each little _tink _the rocks made as they landed soothing his nerves.

"Link, you must come back with me."

"And why's that?" _Tink, tink! _As the last pebble fell through, he grabbed another hand-full and repeated the process. 

"I need your help."

"What for?" _Tink! _It really was calming, like watching an hourglass as the sand fell to the bottom.

"Will you quit with the rocks and listen to me!"

His hand clenched on the pebbles, and he felt that if he were to let go each would leave a permanent impression on his hand. "I have been listening, Princess. And all I hear are empty words that tell me nothing." He looked up, catching her eyes, holding her. "If you decide to treat me as a human and not your tool, then perhaps I will do more than just listen."

With an effort she dropped her eyes to the floor. "I need your help with the Death Riders. Without you, I cannot defeat them." She looked up again, need sparking a fire in her eyes. "You must come back."

Turning away from her imploring stare was one of the hardest things he had ever done. "That still tells me nothing," he said.

"Link, I need your help, and it does not matter to me if it is given willingly or not." Her voice had changed, becoming deeper, more resonant, and he found himself ensnared in her eyes once more. Something seemed to live there in the blue depths, something that writhed like the core of a flame. 

"So you would arrest me? Force me to aid you? What is worth so much that you would become a monster?"

"My country. While the Death Riders run rampant the people of Hyrule are suffering. I refuse to stand by and watch this continue on! I will do anything that is within my power, and more, to ensure that Hyrule becomes a place of peace once more, and nothing will stand in my way."

Link dropped the rest of the pebbles and brushed his hands off. Pushing away from his rock chair, he straightened his coat, saying, "Well, shall we?"

Zelda looked up at him, one eyebrow twitched in puzzlement. "Shall we what?"

"Go. That is what you want me to do, isn't it?"  
"Why the sudden change?"

A snort of laughter escaped him. "You'd think after getting me to agree you'd be content with that. If you must know, I'm not going for you."

Understanding came to her, and she nodded once before rising, heading back the way he had come. "The old man told me you'd convince me," Link said. "Guess I should've listened."

She looked over her shoulder. "Old man?"

"Yes, the one who lives here. Calls himself Darunia."

A line formed between her brows, though she did not stop. "I have no idea who you are talking about."

A soft wind ruffled his hair and Link let the Princess turn around, dropping the conversation. Reaching down, he gripped the pouch tightly, the weight of the stone reassuring to his mind.

The trip down was a swift one, too swift for his peace of mind. As they entered the city walls, each step that brought him closer to those he left behind seemed harder and harder to take, as if his boots were slowly filling with lead. He took a deep breath, trying his best to fortify his mind against what was coming.

At the door to the hostel they were staying in, Zelda paused. "Would you see your horse first, or the others?"

Would I choose death by fire, or death by ice? he thought, a wry grimace coming to his face, though he tried to conceal it. "I'll see the others first." Perhaps they'll kill me before Epona can.

The Princess nodded and opened the door, leading the way to their rooms and his certain doom. Climbing the staircase was nearly impossible; how he managed was a mystery, and as he stood at the threshold of one of the rented rooms he felt as if his throat had constricted shut and he would suffocate right there.

Zelda knocked once, glancing back at Link as she did. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Link managed a nod and a terse smile, one he was sure would scare small children. Zelda smothered a grin at his worry as the door opened, revealing Malon, whose expression of worry changed to joy and then to anger faster than Link thought possible. "By the goddesses! What came over you?! What in all the Sacred Realm were you thinking?!"

She pulled both Zelda and Link in, the door slamming shut behind her. Walking further into the room, she turned around and fixed both of them with an eye that could have melted steel. He chanced a look at Zelda, who gave a puzzled shrug of her shoulders before Malon broke in. "You had us all worried! I swear I could smack you both right now, I'm so angry! Do you have any idea what you did to us?"

Link winced, Malon's shouting filling his head and making it ring. He wished he could convince her stop, but the thought of opening his mouth scared him more than her tirade. He knew she was only letting off steam, the anxiety he had put her through causing tension that sought release. He just wished she wasn't so loud, though the fact that Zelda was sharing in his punishment gave him a small amount of satisfaction.

Malon took a deep breath, one hand rising to press against her forehead. In a quieter, though no less violent, voice, she said, "Impa, Marek, and Lure will be back around nightfall. Perhaps Link should see Epona before then."

Wanting to escape the anger that thrummed in the air, Link quickly turned on his heel and walked back outside. Once there he made his way to the barn, one hand compulsively clutching the stone in its pouch. Somehow it comforted him. 

***

"Where's he at?" Impa's growl reverberated in her throat, her eyes flaring like the glare of a ravenous wolfos as she stomped into the room. 

The door swung open once more, Marek giving Impa an annoyed look as he stepped over the threshold. "The least you could do is wait until we're all inside before slamming it shut," he said, moving aside to let Lure through.

Impa ignored him and turned her fearsome gaze on Zelda. "As for you..."

Zelda returned the stare with equal ferocity. "I found him and brought him back. I'm not your fragile doll that has to be guarded all her life. I can take care of myself, and I can make my own decisions."

"The problem is your decisions turn out to be the wrong ones." 

A silence descended as Zelda's face turned ashen. Malon realized Impa had crossed the line somehow; the air was pregnant with anger and expectation.

"I'm sorry, highness," Impa said. "I spoke without thinking."

"That does not mean you meant it any less," Zelda said. She bit down on her lip, willing it to not tremble. She refused to lose composure before them. Falling back to her courtier instincts, she gave a slight curtsey, said, "If you will excuse me," and brushed past them, acting as if they were merely rude guests. 

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Malon asked both Marek and Impa. 

Marek only shook his head and sat at the table, wishing for a glass of something strong while Impa completely ignored her, face pinched as she mentally kicked herself. The sound of the door falling back to the jamb caught all of their attentions, and they turned to find that Lure had left.

*~@~ *

"You're lucky."

Link looked up, flecks of Epona's hide dotting his face like elongated freckles. Zelda resisted the urge to brush them away, instead wrapping her hands over the stall door. 

"Why's that?"

"You just are," she said with a tired smile. 

Epona nibbled at his hair, her anger from before forgotten. Link laughed and tried to push her muzzle away, glad she had forgiven him. He had thought for a moment that one of her iron-hard hooves would implant itself in his forehead, but in the end they had worked it out. They were too close in mind to not understand what the other was thinking and feeling. 

Turning away from the mare, hoping that his hair wasn't sticking up like dried grass, he noticed Zelda watching him, a despondent look of yearning on her face, heart-wrenching in its intensity. "What's wrong?" he asked.

That same tired smile swept over her face. "Nothing. I am only thinking too much."

"You're lying."

"Excuse me?" she said, an eyebrow lifting in surprise and slight annoyance.

"You're lying. If you're not feeling all right, you can just say that. You don't have to lie about it. I don't like lies."

"I believe you are around the wrong people, if you wish to stick to such high ideals."

"Well I believe you're wrong."

"I am royalty. I cannot be wrong."

He looked at her askance before realizing she was making an attempt at a joke. Giving Epona a parting pat, he opened the stall door, giving Zelda time to move out of the way before stepping out. "You should do that more often," he told her.

"Do what?"

"Make a joke, crack a smile. You look a lot less cranky when you do."

"Who said anything about joking?" she said, hints of a smile dancing in her eyes.

Going along with her, he said, "Well you can't possibly believe just because you're royalty you're right."

"Why not? I certainly have the power to be so."

"How so?"

"Anyone who disagrees with me will be banished to suffer the utmost torture in all the land."

"And that would be?"

"An evening spent alone with Impa."

Link burst out laughing. "If that's the punishment, than I will certainly concede to you."

A triumphant smile lit her face. "I knew you would see it my way."

"I get the distinct impression most people do in the end."

"And that is why I am so good at my job." She laughed softly before stepping in front of him, turning so she faced him. "Thank you. For cheering me up." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then turned, leaving him to his startled thoughts.

Watching her figure recede, he thought, Well. That was interesting. Huh. He shrugged his shoulders and turned around only to fly backwards, his hand pulling his sword free to waver in the sunlight.

"That is a rather hostile greeting, don't you think?" Ganondorf asked with a savage, knowing grin. "But that's what I should expect from you, isn't it?"

Link sheathed his sword. As he turned his back on him, he said, "Leave me alone."

"Leave you alone?" Ganondorf's voice cut through the air. "Leave you alone? Like you left the families of the men you killed alone? Like how you've left widows to grieve, children to wonder when their fathers will come home?"

Clenching his hands, Link said, "I didn't mean...", stopping when he realized how his words would never compensate for the losses. 

A strong hand gripped his shoulder, spinning him around until he was face to face with Ganondorf, the Gerudo's hawk eyes boring into his. "What didn't you mean? To not take the lives of countless innocent men? To not bring fear and terror into everyone's lives? What? Come on, enlighten me!"

"I don't want to deal with this," Link ground out, wrenching Ganondorf's hand off. He tried to back away but the Gerudo grabbed both his arms, giving him a jerk that made his teeth snap together. 

"You _will _deal with this. Right now."

Lips skinning back from his teeth, Link snarled at him, the Death Rider surging to the surface. Ganondorf smiled in justified satisfaction and let him go. "Even now your true side comes forth. Is it a shield for you to hide behind? Or do you enjoy making people suffer? Perhaps you're not as pure as you'd have us believe."

"What do you want of me?" he asked. He could feel a slight tremor race continuously through his body and he tried to still it. 

Leaning close, Ganondorf whispered, "I want you to die."

Link felt the harsh prick of a sword bite into his side, and he froze. Ganondorf's smile was more like a beast baring his teeth. "I want you to die, by my hand, and very slowly, so you may suffer as all those have suffered by your hand." He withdrew the ancient weapon and held it in between them, making sure Link could see the razor-sharp edges. "This sword will end your life, I promise."

Link smirked. "You'll have to get in line with the rest of them. By the time you get around to your turn, there'll be nothing left but pulp."

Ganondorf grunted and sheathed the sword. "I doubt that. I'll be following you to make sure no one else can do my job, and to make sure you won't harm anyone."

"What?"

"See you on the road," he said, an infuriating smirk playing on his lips. With a languid wave, Ganondorf headed back to the inn. 

Watching him walk away, Link muttered, "You've got to be kidding me." He thought for a moment, then said, "You've _got _to be kidding me." 

"I'm afraid he's not."

Jumping, Link looked over his shoulder at Lure. "I don't need people sneaking up on me right now." Motioning to Ganondorf's retreating figure, he said, "Not with that on my tail."

"I think it's a good idea."

Surprised, Link turned to fully face Lure. "A good idea?"

Lure nodded. "Perhaps with him around you won't flit off to the great big yonder again."

The quiet tone of his voice sent warning bells clanging in Link's head. Lure was never quiet, not even when Solastaire had threatened to expel him, and being a Guardian meant everything to Lure. "You're mad, aren't you?"

"Mad? Me? Why in all the world would I be even the slightest bit angry?"

I was wrong, Link thought. He's beyond mad. More like the 'I'm-so-angry-I'm-going-to-kick-you-upside-your-head-and-leave-you-in-bloody-pieces' mad. Farore help me.

"You better ask for Farore's help, you giant son-of-a-moblin. I plan on leaving nothing behind, not even a 'bloody bit'."

"Hey! No fair reading my thoughts."

Lure advanced on him. "I believe you've more to worry about right now."

***

Malon looked up in disinterest as the door swung open for the third time, only giving the entrees a swift glance before returning to the map set on the table before her. When the image fully processed, she jumped to her feet, saying, "What happened to you?"

Link smiled, or tried to. His left cheek was swelling too much to accommodate a full smile, and he could barely see out of one eye. "Ran into a lamppost? Or was it a door?"

"You're supposed to say you ran into a really busty woman, idiot." Lure followed Link in, the grin Link was trying to produce fully apparent on his face. 

"Oh yeah, that was it. I ran into a really busty woman and got the marks to prove it."

Sighing in disgust, Malon sat back down. "I hope you're both feeling better, now that that's over with."

"Immensely," said Lure.

"Somewhat," said Link. "I do miss seeing out of my left eye."

"Wimp," Lure heckled. "You get one little mark and it's all whine, whine, whine."

"I want to see your definition of little," Link retorted.

"Are you sure?" Lure asked, starting to rise.

"Uh, no, not really."

They looked at each other and began to laugh, both quickly losing themselves to their mirth. When Zelda poked her head out of her bedroom, she assessed the situation and turned to the only rational one left in the room. "Are they dying?"

"If only," Malon said ruefully. 

"Hey...we heard...that!" Lure said between his laughter and attempts to breathe, arms wrapped around his stomach to keep himself from exploding.

"Good," Malon stated with a smile. She flicked a bit of paper at his head.

Zelda took a seat next to the rancher. "Has Impa told you about our next destination?"

"She muttered something about radishes and left when I tried to ask her."

"Radishes!" Both females turned to see Link and Lure nearly falling off their chairs, their laughter doubled. "What's so funny about radishes?" Zelda asked in a conspirator's whisper to Malon.

Averting her eyes from the gruesome scene, Malon said, "I've no idea, but it most be something good."

"Yeow!" Lure leaped to his feet with a yell, and both Malon and Zelda asked peevishly, "What?"

Lure removed a dagger that had suddenly embedded itself in the chair he'd been sitting on. Yanking the weapon free, he looked to the other side of the room and said, "Damn it, you ass! Watch where you aim that thing!"

Ganondorf smiled. "If I hadn't watched where I was aiming, we wouldn't have to worry about any of your offspring ravaging this world."

Lure threw the dagger back at him and Ganondorf caught it. "Thank you for returning my weapon. Now all of you, shut up. I'm trying to concentrate." He turned from the room and retreated to his quarters.

"Concentrate on what?" wondered Malon.

"Concentrate on how he's going to kill us all in our sleep," Lure muttered.

"I thought you said having him around was a good idea," Link said with a sly grin.

Lure glared at him. "Don't you dare turn my words back on me. You know I've no idea of what I'm talking about."

"We all do," Malon said. 

"Who asked you?" Lure said.

Zelda started laughing and Link quickly followed. Soon the whole room echoed with their joy, and no amount of threatening on Ganondorf's part could quiet them. 

Amid the boisterous laughing, the door slammed open, interrupting them. Impa burst in, saying, "We have to leave. Now."

A/N: Tori kindly got this beta-d for me, so here's the much better version of the chapter. All hail Tori! :) 


	10. Chapter 10

Amid the boisterous laughing, the door slammed open, interrupting them. Impa burst in, saying, "We have to leave. Now."

"Did you get your radishes?" Lure asked, trying his hardest not to snicker.

"What?" Impa said, too distracted to give him her full attention. "Who cares about radishes?"

Lure and Link dissolved into another fit of laughter. In trying to remember how to breathe, Link forgot how to sit and he fell to the floor, too weak to get back up. Lure just pointed and laughed harder.

"Have you been smoking Addle Weed up here?" Impa snapped. Prodding Link with the toe of her boot, she said, "We. Need. To. Leave. NOW!"

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked, her laughter forgotten in the presence of Impa's urgency.

"They're here."

The princess's face swiftly drained of all color. Gathering her composure about her like a safety blanket, she whispered, "How far away?"

"If we leave now, we'll make it," Impa said.

Link sat up, all traces of mirth gone from both his and Lure's faces. "What's wrong?" he asked, unconsciously repeating Zelda's words.

"Trouble. That's all you need to know," Impa said as she began to gather their gear up. "Get your butts in motion, gentlemen. We'll explain when we've time to explain." 

As Impa swept off to rouse Ganondorf, the rest quickly readied themselves, unanswered questions racing about their minds. Link tightened the strap of his pack and Lure asked, "What do you think's going on?"

Link shook his head. "Someone's after us. That's about all I can guess. That, and that we don't want to be caught by these people."

"There's a comforting thought," Lure said with a grimace. 

Emerging from Ganondorf's quarters with the disgruntled Gerudo in tow, Impa saw that they were ready and barked out her next set of orders. "Head down to the stables. Marek's started to saddle the horses, and I've ordered grooms to help. We don't have enough for everyone, so Princess, you ride double with me and Lure, you ride double with whomever."

Lure cast his eye about, measuring each potential carrier. He swiftly past over Ganondorf, turning to Link who subtly shook his head. With an understanding shrug, Lure said, "All right, Malon. You're the lucky one."

Link let out a relieved breath and followed everyone outside. He wasn't sure if Epona would have taken another rider and he hadn't wanted to take Lure with him in case these unknown enemies knew him, making him a risk to be around. 

Outside Marek already sat on his mount; the other three horses and Epona waited for them, the late afternoon sunlight adding ruddy highlights to their coats. _I see you didn't attack the grooms this time,_ Link said to her, amusement laced in his words. 

Epona tossed her head, a snort escaping her. _This one was a sweetheart. I didn't have the heart to kick him across the stable. _

_How magnanimous of you._

Oooh, learning big words, are we?

Before Link could think of a scathing reply, Impa hurried the rest of them into their saddles, setting the pace at a brisk canter as they left the hostel. _Doesn't that woman realize I need to warm up before being made to work so hard? _Epona grumbled in his mind. 

Link just chuckled, glad for a break in the tension he could feel thrumming in the air. They left the city, taking obscure alleys and streets, avoiding most of the traffic and perhaps something more. At the gate, Impa talked to the sentinel who opened the way for them, and they were out, the wide expanse of Hyrule Field greeting them, husks of burned and long-abandoned houses dotting the green land. 

"Where to now, fearless leader?" Lure asked, looking over Malon's head to Impa.

"We're not safe, not yet," she said, her face focused, her eyes constantly darting over the land in search of something. "We'll press on, try to make it to sanctuary by nightfall."

Lure and Link exchanged puzzled glances. Turning away to study the landscape on his own, Link asked Epona, _Do you have any idea what's after us?_

Whatever it is, it's not magical, from another realm, or any other sort of mystic thing. I can't sense anything off.

Neither can I. But it can't be something as small as bandits...

Epona didn't bother to reply, knowing that he was musing, focusing her attention instead on keeping pace with the horses. It was hard not to race past them, but she knew they didn't have her endurance or speed. No creature from this realm did.

After a candlemark or so passed, Link noticed the approach of familiar surroundings. The crumbling walls and outbuildings of Castleton were coming into focus, the spires of the castle fading into the gray sky, the falling sun reflecting off the western side, turning the castle into a study of blood and the death-like pallor of a corpse. Forcing back his reservations, Link followed the rest past the city walls, their small party delving deeper into the city. It was hard not to stop and stare at the silent buildings, once full of life, now dead like many of the their owners. 

Impa finally pulled up her horse and Link smiled wryly in recognition. They had made their way to the temple ruin's he had loved to visit before. Even now the land radiated peace, the temple one of the rare things that had hardly changed since the Cataclysm. 

Impa waited for Zelda to dismount before she got off, signaling to the others to follow her example. "We rest here," she said, the tension seeping from her body as she spoke. So he wasn't the only one to feel it.

"There's still part of the Temple standing," Zelda said. "We can set up camp there."

Link and Malon were left behind to unsaddle and feed the horses while the rest continued to walk further into the marble grounds. As she groomed Phooka's coat, Malon looked over her mount's back and said, "It's kind of ironic we're back here, isn't it?"

Heaving off the saddle on Impa's mount, glad the mare wasn't reacting to him, Link smiled at Malon. "Fate seems to always work in a circular fashion."

She gave him an odd look and he said, "What?"

Shrugging her shoulders slightly, she removed Ganondorf's horse's bridle. Pausing, she said, "It's funny. You used to say you never believed in fate. You'd go off on some speech how you'd decide how you live; no one else ever would."

Link smiled, his face still similar to the boy she had known, though his eyes were much older. Much older, and sadder. "People change, I guess." He turned back to his work, leaving her to mull over his words.

Once finished with their work they walked further into the ruins, the structure Zelda had mentioned looming over them, the white walls glowing in the twilight. A small fire crackled inside, at the foot of what appeared to be an altar, the four figures around it priests ready for the ritual. Zelda spoke up, breaking the scene, saying, "We've got food ready."

Malon sat beside her. Link continued past them, caught up in his surroundings. He laid a hand on the smooth marble walls, the stone cool to his touch. Steps beside the altar lead farther in and he walked up them. A giant doorway leading to another room stood before him, the vague etchings of the Triforce above the lintel catching the firelight as it danced over the walls. Stepping inside the little room, his steps echoed, the air chilly and clean against his face. A dais took up the floor in the middle of the room, the raised gray surface barely visible in the deep shadows. He looked up and saw the evening sky, stars beginning to dot the velvet. The Blade, the constellation shining brighter than the others, was framed by the window, like a picture made from a union of nature and man.

"I like it here, too."

He looked over at Zelda, who was gazing up at the night sky as he had. "It's very peaceful here," he said.

She nodded and faced him. He could barely see her expression but he heard the tremor in her voice as she said, "I wish I could stay here forever."

He nodded, then placed an unsure hand on her shoulder, not used to giving comfort. 

"The Sword resonates here."

Link started, still anxious around Ganondorf's presence. He dropped his hand back to his side and turned to the Gerudo. Ganondorf held the supposed blade of the Hero in his hand, the blue steel reflecting firelight into his face, lighting his gold eyes. "How do you know that is the Master Sword?" Link asked.

Ganondorf looked up at him. "When you hold it in your hands, you know. There is no way to explain it." He hesitated, hefted the blade, then thrust it forward, saying, "Hold it."

Link recoiled a step. "I thought that those of impure hearts could not touch it lest they die from it. I don't think I'm a good candidate."

Ganondorf did not pull the sword back. "Hold it," he said. When Link made no move, he continued. "Consider it a test. If you don't get fried when you touch the hilt, I won't kill you tonight."

A test? Link turned the Gerudo's words over in his mind, finally realizing what Ganondorf meant. Letting out a breath, he said, "All right." He reached forward, his hand hesitating over the leather-wrapped hilt. Strengthening his resolve, he wrapped his fingers over it, nearly dropping it when Ganondorf let go. 

Every muscle in his body screamed with tension and he waited for the magic in the steel to strike him down, turn him to ashes. After a minute he opened his eyes, surprised he was still alive. He was ready to tell Ganondorf that now he had definite proof this wasn't the Hero's Sword, but he stopped. He could feel a tingle, the touch of magic imbued in the Blade rising up to greet him, as if it were a cat curious to meet a stranger. He stared at the Blade, wonder rising up in him as he felt the magic swirl around him, touching him, leaving behind imprints of its presence. This Sword, he knew this Sword, knew every nuance, every inch of its surface, every secret it held within its strange blue walls, and it knew him. It recognized him, the magic curling and twining around him, greeting him as if he had been on a long journey and had finally come home. 

He hadn't realized he had closed his eyes until he opened them. Drawing in a shaky breath, he felt the cold of the floor seeping into his knees and saw that he was kneeling on the marble floor, the Sword still held in his hands. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead on the cool floor, trying to still the racing in his heart that surged the blood through his veins with a roar. He felt a hand touch his back and perhaps someone spoke. He couldn't hear them over the beating of his heart and the song of the magic, the two tones in counterpoint to the other, rising in a seamless harmony. 

When the force of the magic died to a soft roar, he was able to take in his surroundings once more. He was looking up to the Temple's ceiling, the top hidden by fathomless shadows. A flash of blue caught his eye and he turned to see Zelda watching him, eyes wide with concern and something else. "Irony of ironies," Ganondorf said as Link slowly sat up, the Sword still clutched in his hands. Link turned to him, the Gerudo a mountain as he knelt by Link. 

"What is?" Link asked fuzzily.

"I've learned a bit about your history. It seems ironic to me that one who denounced his status as a Guardian would turn out to be the one who would own this Blade, the Sword of the greatest Guardian of all time."

Link blinked, not able to follow his words. His head still rang with the aftermath. Instead of trying to figure the man's words, he offered the Sword back to Ganondorf.

The Gerudo stared at him. Fury crept into his face, and he snarled out, "Even now do you renounce yourself?" He let out a growl and stood up, his every movement filled with barely checked anger as he walked over to the fire.

"What's wrong with him?" Link asked, angered by his reaction. 

Zelda sat back with a sigh. "He...doesn't like to see things wasted." She looked at the Sword held between Link's hands. "The Blade is yours now. It recognized you as its true master. I..." She trailed off and failed to finish her words. Link turned to her and was surprised to see a sheen of tears over her eyes. He reached to her but she leaned away, shaking her head. "I am sorry," she whispered, hastily rubbing a hand over her eyes. "I am truly sorry." She got up and left him, gathering her composure, masking her tears so that the others could not see when she sat beside them by the fire.

Link watched her go, puzzled, worried, and feeling completely clueless. Looking back at the Sword, he took a deep breath and reached a hand out to steady himself as he rose. His hand brushed against something and he found the scabbard Ganondorf had kept the Sword in. Watching the Gerudo by the campfire, Link resolved to offer his old sword to him. But that would have to wait until he had time to sleep and Ganondorf had time to cool down.

***

Link shifted the scabbard, balancing the new weight over his back. He adjusted the baldric's buckle, one eye keeping watch as the rest readied themselves to leave. A faint mist clung to the ground, weaving between buildings, hiding pockets of ground with hazy fingers. A raven spied upon them from above, its black form starkly visible as it lurked in a skeletal tree, the rising sun lighting its feathers. Impa's mount let out a shrill neigh before calming under the Sheikah's hand. Once the fire had been put out and everyone was mounted, they headed out once more.

Zelda sat behind Ganondorf this time, though Lure still rode with Malon. No one had said anything, but judging by the tension in the air, he could tell that Impa and the Princess had another disagreement. He just wished he knew over what. He also wished he knew where they were headed. Impa had chosen a path that lead southwest, but where it terminated was known only to her and the Princess. 

Around mid-day he thought he saw something near the horizon. The expanse of Hyrule Field bared everything to view, and he soon could separate the black dots into figures on horse-back. He was about to alert Impa but saw that she was watching them, one hand ready on the hilt of her curved sabre. "Perhaps we weren't so lucky," he heard her murmur.

His hand crept up to the Sword's cross-guard, feeling the hard form, Impa's tension jumping over to him. "Do we run?" he asked the Sheikah woman.

She shook her head. "Wouldn't do any good."

A banner, its pole propped against the stirrup of one of the encroaching riders, was swept up by a rising wind. The crest was of a galloping silver horse over an earth brown background, three stars rising over the figure and strange runic symbols on the bottom. He recognized it instantly, remnants of his schooling rising up despite the dirt of years covering them. 

"Calatia?" Lure's voice rang out. Link saw him twisting his body to look around Malon, staring at the flag in disbelief. "What's Calatia doing here?"

"More importantly, how are they here," Ganondorf said. "The countries no longer exist."

"The country may not, but the people do," Impa said, her hand securely on her hilt. "You all stay back. I'm going to talk to them." She looked back at the Princess when she spoke and Zelda nodded in agreement. Impa smiled a small smile and urged her mount to a gallop, eating up the distance between the two groups. 

They watched her meet up with the riders, watched as they talked, the strangers becoming more animated with each passing moment. "Everyone prepare yourselves," Marek said, loosening his sword in its sheathe. 

Malon let out a loud breath and blushed when everyone turned to her. Link grinned and she returned the smile, the kamas strapped to her back ready for action. 

"Ready for things to get interesting?" Lure said to them. Grinning at Malon, he said, "I'll try not to lop your hair off when I swing my sword."

"You better not! Or else I'll have Phooka dump your butt on the ground so fast you'll implode on impact."

"As much as I enjoy your banter," Ganondorf drawled, "I believe we should be paying attention to what is going on."

"Party killer," muttered Lure, though he did as Ganondorf said. 

A flash of sunlight on steel sent a thrill of adrenaline through Link's veins. One of the riders had pulled a sword on Impa and was waving it about, shouting something unintelligible. The Sheikah kept her cool, and it seemed that she was calming the riders down when he heard a dull _thump! _break through the air. Zelda screamed out Impa's name, scrambling from behind Ganondorf to reach the woman who had slumped over her horse's withers, the shaft of an arrow protruding from her back. 

Link felt both hot and cold as he watched the riders swarm around her like ants. Epona let out a shrill whinny, rearing in anger at the attack. She tried to surge forward, to join Marek and Malon's horses as they raced forward to help, but a dark figure atop a white horse stopped her. She snaked out her neck to take a chunk out of the horse's neck, but a swarthy hand reached out and caught her hackamore. She trembled in thwarted rage, her hind end dancing about as Ganondorf said, "You can't go up there."

"Why not?" Link's voice was soft, barely audible over the clash of steel.

"You know why not," he growled. "Unless you wish to put your friends' lives at an even greater risk?"

Link ignored him, looking past him to see the two Guardians and Malon fighting with all their strength. They were holding their own, using higher ground and strategy to make up for their enemie's greater numbers. Watching them struggle, Link realized something. "Where's Zelda?" he asked the Gerudo.

"Dammit." Ganondorf scanned the area, finally turning to look behind them. A displeased grimace covered his face.

Link turned around to see what Ganondorf was looking at when something connected violently to the back of his head, turning everything to darkness. 

*** 

His head throbbed with every heartbeat and something hard and rough was poking him in the back. He tried to shift his body but discovered he couldn't move. Frowning slightly, he tried to recall his last memory, and immediately stiffened, his eyes cracking open in suspicion. He saw a campfire, two men in brown and gray uniforms sitting beside it. Looking down, he saw rope binding him to the trunk of a tree. For goddess' sake! he yelled silently, the anger making his headache strengthen. Regaining his composure, he searched for any of the others or clues to where he was. Sunlight filtered through the tops of giant oak and cottonwoods; the wind sighing through the latter's boughs made it sound like rain was falling gently to the earth. 

Turning his eyes back to the earth, he saw that one of the men had noticed his awakening. Cursing himself for giving that up, Link watched him approach through narrowed eyes. The man, his curly brown hair and hesitant smile giving him a friendly air, squatted near Link. "I see you're finally awake," he said. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit in the back of the head." Link glared at him, blaming the Calatian for his headache and overall bad temper.

The Calatian's smile broadened. "You can't be too bad if you're able to be sarcastic."

"You'd be surprised. He could be half-dead and still manage to be a nuisance." Link turned to his right, not surprised to see Ganondorf tied to another tree. "Nobody asked you to speak up," he said, trying not to let his relief show. At least there was someone else with him, even if it was the Gerudo.

"Interesting talk between comrades," the Calatian said.

"Nobody ever said we were comrades," Link muttered.

"Now that the sleeping prince is awake, would you care to tell us why we were captured by you?" Ganondorf demanded, ignoring Link's comment. 

The Calatian shifted back on his heels. He looked over his shoulder to the other, who shrugged. "Don't see why it'd hurt," he said. "Maybe we can learn something from them since the Princess refuses to speak."

"Princess?" Link said in surprise. "Where is she?" His face darkened and he strained against the ropes, saying, "If you've hurt her..."

"Peace, my friend," said the brown-haired man. "She's in perfect health. The remnants of the Calatian government sent us to capture her and her companions. She has information we need, and once we extract it, our Queen must speak with her. There's no need to be hostile."

"Even though you kidnapped us and shot one of our friends in the back? I guess I see your point." Ignoring the man's attempts to placate him, he said, "Why would you need to speak to Zelda?"

The Calatian's eyes widened slightly. He exchanged glances with the other again, then said, "She's the reason for the Cataclysm. Everyone wants her, though most have more sinister intentions than we."

Link sat back, unable to comprehend what the man had said. Finally he managed to garble out, "How?"

"That's what we're trying to learn. If anyone knows a way to stop the Death Riders and heal what she has caused, it would be the Princess herself. Yet she refuses to speak to us."

Link looked over at Ganondorf who only gazed up at the treetops, as if he were pondering the answers of the universe. Turning back to the Calatian, he said, "Can I...can I speak to her?" 

Again the exchange of glances, as if the two were able to communicate with a look. "Don't see why not," said the soldier by the campfire. 

"All right." The Calatian freed Link from his bonds, though his hands were still held together. Holding him by the arm, the Calatian led Link past the fire to another clearing a yard away. He saw Zelda sitting on the floor, her hands bound like his. She had her face to the forest, turned away from a man who seemed to be barraging her with questions. Upon hearing footsteps, the two looked up to see Link and his guard walk over. 

"What do you think you're doing, Rhys?" demanded the man by Zelda.

"Ease up, Leam. He wanted to speak to her," Rhys said, nodding his head in Link's direction. 

Understanding smoothed some of the frown lines on Leam's face. "Fine." He moved a distance away from Zelda, still remaining within earshot. Rhys did the same. Link didn't care, he was too busy trying to calm his roiling emotions.

He sat down beside her, his movements made awkward by his bound hands. For a moment he couldn't speak, there was no way he could make his mouth form the words. Zelda broke the silence. "I am sorry Link."

That snapped the bindings of his tongue. "You're sorry? That's the best you can do?" He choked. Clearing his throat, he said, "You're the one responsible for everything."

Zelda nodded, unable to look at him. "Why?" he said. 

"I wanted to protect my people."

"Protect them?!"

"I, I worked a spell, an ancient one from the Book of Mudora. It, it got out of control. I didn't have the knowledge, I wasn't ready, and the magic escaped me. It struck out at Castleton, at the other capitals." She took a deep, steadying breath, trying to make her words coherent. "I received a vision. Hyrule and all of its people were destroyed, everything I knew and loved gone. In my fear I wanted to do anything I could to make sure this glimpse of the future never came to pass. I found the Book, knew that it contained spells of the ancients of our people. In it I found a way to create protectors that could watch over the land and keep the people from harm. I preformed the spell, and something went wrong. I lost control of the power. The magic corrupted somehow, striking out at all the capitals, not just Castleton." She paused, her fists clenched around each other, her breath shallow and ragged.

"What of the 'protectors'?" Link asked quietly.

"I, I chose seven people to be the country's protectors. The spell would have imbued them with great magical power, and so I wanted to make sure that their minds were pure enough to handle the power." She finally looked up at him, checked tears glistening, her eyes like blue water. "You agreed, I swear you did. After you gave up your duty as a Guardian, I asked you if you would help me. You said yes, but now you remember nothing of it. I swear I never meant for this to happen. I've condemned seven people to endless torment and my people...I _made _my vision come true! I swear I never meant for this to happen!"

Link drew his knees up to his chest and rested his aching head on them. No words would come to him. He could offer her no comfort or hope. She was the cause of all this! She had used him like a tool, used all of the Death Riders, and she had warped them into monsters. What was even worse was that now he could not completely hate his brethren. There had been no sign or hope of humanity in them, and he had been free to despise them. Not anymore. Now he truly felt the kinship between them. 

"Link?" he heard Zelda say tentatively.

"Don't," he said. "Just, don't say anything right now. Don't speak to me." He could tell his words hurt her, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

He heard the shuffling of feet on the leaf-littered floor, knew that the one called Leam had taken Zelda back to the campfire. He sensed Rhys hovering over him and said, "Don't touch me."

The menace he felt must have been apparent in his voice. Rhys backed off, letting him sit in silence, trying his best to ignore the feel of the Calatian's eyes watching him. His body felt knotted, his hands going numb in protest to his clenching. He wanted badly to be beating on something, anything to get rid of this feeling that he was going to explode. That his headache had grown steadily worse only compounded his problems.

"Listen," Rhys broke in. "I need to take you back."

Link looked up at him and he paused. Rhys cleared his throat and said, "Hey, I'm sorry, but I have to."

"Did you know that I'm a monster?" Link told him conversationally. 

"What?"

"A genuine demon. I'm no longer human. Makes you wonder if I ever was one in the beginning. But see, that's not what really makes me angry. You want to know what does?"

"Not really."

"What really makes me angry, is that not only did she do this to me, but that I let her." He stood up suddenly, making Rhys jump back. "I don't see any reason to believe her, and yet I do. I let her turn me into a monster. I ran away from my duty as a Guardian; I'm always running from everything; and look where it got me!" He was advancing on Rhys, the man's fear triggering the predatory instinct to stalk. He backed him into a tree and stepped closer to him. "And the worst thing of all, the thing I'm most afraid of, is that maybe, maybe I like being a monster." Suddenly he turned away from Rhys in disgust. Rhys took the chance and darted away from Link, putting distance between them. 

Rhys drew in a slow breath. "I still need to get you back."

Link looked at him and burst into laughter. True laughter. Rhys cocked his head in puzzlement and Link laughed harder. When he caught hold of himself, Link smiled wryly at him. "I apologize for laughing, but your persistence was amusing. I also apologize for my earlier behavior."

"Think nothing of it, I guess. Come on, Gorry'll have food ready by now."

Link allowed himself to be led, wondering what was to come now and if the others were all right.

***

A/N: Once again, much thanks goes out to Tori and the LoZ ff:ml, who prevent this from turning to a pile of mush, and to you, dear reader, who continues to read my mush. =) Hopefully this hasn't gotten too confusing. Hopefully. 


	11. Chapter 11

****

The Tyger by William Blake

__

Tyger! Tyger! burning bright

In the forests of the night,

What immortal hand or eye

Could frame thy fearful symmetry?

In what distant deeps or skies

Burnt the fire of thine eyes?

On what wings dare he aspire?

What the hand dare seize the fire?

And what shoulder, & what art,

Could twist the sinews of they heart?

And when thy heart began to beat, 

What dread hand? & what dread feet?

What the hammer? what the chain?

In what furnace was thy brain?

What the anvil? what dread grasp

Dare its deadly terrors clasp?

When the stars threw down their spears

And water'd heaven with their tears, 

Did she smile his works to see?

Did she who make the lamb make thee?

Tyger! Tyger! burning bright

In the forests of the night,

What immortal hand or eye

Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?

After staring for hours at the back of his head, Link found himself suppressing the urge to kick it out of his way. He didn't think Ganondorf would have appreciated the gesture, though. He heard Epona snicker in his mind at his thoughts, and he awkwardly patted the mare's neck, his bound wrists making the move hard as he sat in the saddle. 

The Calatians had packed up camp the following day the rest of their party had caught up to them. He had tried to hear any information about Lure or Malon, but the soldiers discussed all of their matters out of their captives' hearing. Instead he tried to reassure himself that he would know if Lure was dead, and knew that it did little to comfort. 

Zelda rode pillion to Rhys, her face grave, eyes focused inward as they rode. He felt caught between wanting to comfort her and hate her, hesitance and confusion keeping him from acting in either direction. Sometimes he wanted to scream loud enough to shatter the heavens. Other times he fought against a deep guilt that ate at his mind like strong acid. _I feel like a child, _he said silently to Epona, using her as an outlet for his inner frustrations.

_You only feel like a child because you're acting like one, _she told him.

_How so, oh wise one? _he said with tired and unfelt humor. 

_You feel like a child because all you're doing is reacting to things. You're letting all of this happen to you. You're not rising up to meet it, taking charge of your own fate and actions like an adult. So get off your rear and do it before I have to listen to you whine anymore!_

He burst out into startled laughter, gaining more than a few wary stares from the Calatians. He ignored them and smiled at the back of her bobbing head. _Who needs critics when I have you? Thank you._

Anytime. It's my job to keep you in line. 

He was about to reply when he felt a chill race through his body. Epona stopped, head shooting up, ears pricked as her skin trembled with eagerness. She danced to the side and Link's heart began to race. Rhys pulled up his mount and turned to Link with a frown, wondering if he was planning on escaping. He saw the Princess finally look up, turning to Link with something like guilt and dread spreading over her face. About to call ahead for help, his voice froze in his throat at the sight that greeted him.

Three Death Riders stood facing them, blocking their way forward, the thick brush of the woods hemming them in. A swift glance backwards confirmed Rhys's fears: three more Death Riders prevented a retreat. They would have to fight or die for their freedom.

Their captain dismounted and walked forward. His horse wouldn't take a step closer to the monsters that waited before them. Head held high, not letting anything betray what he must have been feeling, he said, "What do you want?"

Silence hung heavy over the forest. One of the hooded riders walked closer, his robed hand rising and pointing behind the captain. Turning so he could still see the Death Riders, he looked to the direction it was pointing and met the gaze of the Hylian man they had captured along with the princess. Despite his mount's nervous actions, he looked remarkably calm, eyes seemingly meeting the Death Rider who singled him out. 

"What do you want with him?" the captain said. 

The voice was soft, raspy, and heavy, weighing on their minds like ancient stone. "We want him back."

Puzzled looks were exchanged between the soldiers. The captain opened his mouth to try and figure out more when the Hylian's horse walked forward, nostrils flared with fear. The mount stopped alongside the captain, and he could see the sweat darkening its chestnut coat, the red of its rolling eye. The captain had to commend the horse for its bravery, facing up to these demons because its master asked. 

"What do you want of me?" the Hylian asked quietly.

"We feel your loss, brother," it said. "We are not whole without you."

A strange smile turned up the ends of his mouth and the captain had to fight the urge to run. "I, too, feel the loss," he said, almost whispering the words. "And I sometimes wonder why I fight it."

A hand reached out to him. "Come back to us. We cannot let you go."

"No!" The Princess's voice cut through the air. She scrambled off of Rhys's horse and raced forward, her bound hands cradled to her chest. She grabbed hold of Link's leg, looking up at him with wide eyes. "You can't! Please, you must stay."

Sadness darkened his eyes. "For what?" he asked her. "Can you cure what I am? Can you change me back to the way I was before?"

She could no longer meet his gaze, though there had been no accusations or hate in it. Pressing her head against his leg, she whispered, "No."

"Then what do I have to fight for?"

"I don't know," she said, fighting back tears that would do no good. "Please..."

"Why should I listen to someone who created us, who brought us into being? Maybe, deep down, you wanted this to happen."

She reeled back at the venom in his words. "How...how could you say that?" Anger marred her features and she spat out, "You know I didn't mean for this to happen. How could you say such a thing?"

"It's easy," he said with a snide grin. "I opened my mouth and spoke how I really feel."

"Then fine! Join them. Be the destruction of all you care about. Bring the whole world to chaos."

"It's to late for that, Princess. You've already done it."

She grabbed at her chest as if his words were arrows that struck home. He kicked at Epona's sides and the mare leapt forward into a gallop, the Death Riders surging around him, sweeping through the Calatian group as if they didn't exist, leaving them behind to stare in horror, or cry in pain. 

Ganondorf, taking advantage of the rest of the group's inability to process what had happened, knocked his guard from his horse and took control of the animal. He spurred the horse, the creature rearing in surprise to the vicious kick before leaping forward, its legs churning up the dirt path as it followed the Death Riders. 

Link was acting on instinct and nothing else. He had to know more, he had to figure out what was truly happening to him. While he knew Zelda meant well, she was never going to fully trust him. The only person she seemed to have faith in was herself. He didn't blame her for what happened, at least not completely. But the words he had spoken to her had come from his heart. She was the source of all this misfortune, all of his misfortune. As she didn't trust him, he couldn't trust her. She would go the Dark Realm and back to look for ways to cure what she had caused, even if it meant sacrificing everything and everyone. He had seen it in her eyes when she talked to him about it. And he had no intentions of being such a sacrifice. He wanted to help the people, but he also wanted to live. Selfish, yes, but he had no delusions about himself. He wasn't a saint of any kind. 

More like the opposite, he thought, glancing to his left at the robed figure that raced beside him, the dark folds of cloth rippling in the raw wind. He saw a pair of hands gripping its mount's mane, and he realized how similar they were to his own. Same skin tone, same veins that pushed against the surface of the skin, same fingers that buried themselves in the animal's mane. For a second he wondered if the face under the hood would reflect his own image, like a mirror. 

The Death Rider he was scrutinizing suddenly looked to the rear. Doing the same, Link saw Ganondorf trailing them, his mount's hide drenched with sweat, white foam dripping from its mouth and accumulating on its chest. It looked like it would collapse and die the moment it stopped. Not surprising considering how much faster their mounts could travel. Really it was amazing the horse had caught up at all.

As if they thought on the same wavelength, the Death Riders slowed to a halt, turning to face the Gerudo. Link took the time to cut his bonds on his dagger. The Calatians had let them keep their weaponry as a show of 'good faith', though Link thought of it as stupidity. But in the end it had worked out fine for him. 

The two opposing sides faced each other. The sound of the horse's harsh breathing broke the silence, and Link knew the animal was ruined. Ganondorf had broken the creature in his desperation to reach them, and Link felt sudden anger at the man's inability to think of the consequences of his actions. 

"Don't you realize what you're doing?" Ganondorf barked out. Link started at the similarities of his thoughts and the Gerudo's words. He kept it hidden behind a carefully composed mask, instead just staring at the man, hoping he would come back to his senses and leave. Every second he stayed there brought him closer to Death's soft embrace. 

One of the Death Rider's mounts jigged impatiently, and Link recognized it as the black one the Hunters had caught in Hylia. The animal and its rider probably wanted the Gerudo more than dead for what he and the rest had done to it.

Ganondorf refused to budge. His horse trembled beneath him, from both exhaustion and fear, but the Gerudo held his ground, gold eyes fixed on Link's. _Kill him. _The voice rose in Link's mind, the seductive hiss filling him with emotions once left smoldering. He didn't know who gave the command, and it didn't matter. Epona stepped forward, bringing the two closer together. Eyes still locked on the Gerudo's, Link wrapped his hand around his sword's hilt and his world exploded in pain. He wanted to scream but his throat was locked, body spasming against the magic that roared through him. What once welcomed him as kindred now attacked him as an enemy, washing his vision with alternating reds and grays. 

When Link slumped forward, the Master Sword still secure in its sheath, Ganondorf smiled. Pushing his stumbling mount forward, he grabbed hold of the stunned Epona's reins. "It's satisfying to see plans come to fruition," he told the unconscious Hylian. Glancing at the silent Death Riders, he purposefully turned his back on them and led the chestnut mare away, his prize resting on top. He didn't think the Death Riders would chase him. They would bide their time and wait for another opportunity to arise like the last one. And he would make sure that Link couldn't take it.

He felt like his insides had been lit on fire. Every joint and muscle ached, even when he held himself perfectly still. Opening his eyes slowly, Link tried to focus on his surroundings but his vision was blurry, the colors and shapes running together like sugar left out in the rain. He started to sit up and immediately fell back, face contorted from the pain. He tried to breathe but it hurt to much, and he was rapidly falling into a cycle of anguish and fear that would spiral out of control. 

A gentle hand touched his brow, cool against his hot skin. He instinctively leaned into the touch, welcoming it. A cup was pressed to his lips and he eagerly drank, hoping it was poison so that death would put an end to his suffering. Soon the world began to fade into the sweet realm of unconsciousness, and he stopped thinking, stopped hurting, and slept. 

When he awoke once more, the pain had been somewhat dulled. He could at least move without utter agony, and his vision had cleared. He was stretched out on a hard mattress in a lantern-lit room. The furniture was old and scarred, the window cracked and coated with dust. A small fire crackled in the decaying hearth, and before it sat a female figure. He started to get up, to see if he could slip away, but his muscles had cramped up and he fell to the floor, biting back on a scream of pain. 

The woman by the fire was instantly at his side. She eased him back onto the mattress, brushing his hair back as he tried to will the pain away. When he had control of himself and was breathing easier, he opened his eyes. His mouth dropped open, and he said, "Is that really you?"

The lady smiled. "'Course it is. Who else would it be?"

Link tried to sit up, and she pushed him back down. "You need to rest," she said. "I've spent too long getting you this far, I won't have you messing yourself up like you did."

"Anju," Link said. "Is everyone all right? Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Everyone's here. We were picked up by these people while on our way to the Lady you spoke off. They've treated us with kindness, and I don't think Kafei would make the journey, anyway." Her smile slipped as she said this.

The guilt struck him full force, and he fought against. "I'm sorry," he whispered. 

"I know you are," she said. 

Surprised, he looked up at her. She smiled a lopsided, tired grin and said, "They told us about you, what happened to you, though I'd bet anything they left some parts out." 

He turned his face from her. He tried to think of something to say, to beg for forgiveness, but he wouldn't allow himself. He didn't deserve it. Her hand brushing against his face surprised him into looking back at her. Her face was fierce, and he thought she was angry, ready to strike him for what he did. Instead she kissed his forehead. "I don't blame you for what happened. I blame the cause of all this, the one who created the monster you can become. I know what you're really like, Link, I've grown up around you. Kafei does, too. It's not your fault."

His mouth must have dropped open, for she placed her hand under his chin and lifted it back into place with a smile. "I can tell you weren't expecting that answer."

He shook his head. "I don't deserve it, either. But, I'm really, really grateful for it. Thank you." His words were husky, full of emotion he didn't dare let go. If he lost control of all his pent-up feelings now, he would be an emotional wreck, unable to function.

Turning back to a safer topic, he said, "How'd I get here?"

Anju gave him a knowing smile. Letting the subject change go unchallenged, she said, "One of the Hunters, the people that found us, brought you here. I don't know whether to be afraid for you or not. They're very honorable people, except when it comes to anything about the Cataclysm, or the Death Riders."

Her words brought back the memory of his last confrontation with Ganondorf. "Where is he now?"

"Right here."

Link visibly started. He had not seen the Gerudo at all, and still couldn't. Sitting up, he turned and saw the man behind him, resting on a chair, a smug grin on his face. Ganondorf stood up and walked to where Anju sat by his side. "I didn't think you'd actually fall for it, but you did," he told Link.

"Fall for what?" he ground out, holding back the urge to smack the smile from his face.

"The Sword, brilliant one. You think I gave it to you because of the goodness of my heart? Hardly."

The word suckered popped into Link's mind. "That's what happened," he said. "You could've just clubbed me on the head. It would've felt better."

Ganondorf chuckled, pleased with himself. "I knew that even if you could hold the Sword normally, it would never allow you to touch it while you were back in your true, murderous form. To think you were going to use the Sword to slay an innocent. You're lucky you're alive."

"As are you," Link muttered with a glare. 

Anju sighed and sat back. Pointing to Ganondorf, she said, "Unless you have a purpose besides gloating, then please leave. I don't care how you feel about him, he's still my friend and he needs to rest."

"I think I'm done," Ganondorf said with a smirk at Link. "For now anyways." He turned and left, Link wishing he could burn holes in the Gerudo's back with his eyes.

"Damn him to all the hells, the Dinforsaken-"

"Link! He may be a hard person for you to be around, but he and the Hunters are responsible for saving the lives of countless people."

Respect for Anju was all that kept him from letting out a stream of explicitives about Ganondorf. Instead he took a deep breath, letting his resentment go, quickly replaced by the pain he had forgotten in his anger. Letting out a soft grunt, he sank back to the mattress, already tired by all that happened. "You rest," Anju told him. "I'll be watching over you, so no worries."

Link thought he nodded, but he was too tired to care. Closing his eyes, his last thought was of Ganondorf's gloating face and how much he'd like to punch it.

*** 


	12. Chapter 12

When he awoke, the room was empty. The dying fire popped lazily as it ate away at the remnants of last night's fuel, the logs little more than gray ash in the shape of wood. Link sat up, taking stock of how his body felt. Testing himself, he bent his arms and legs, wincing at the tenderness he found there. His body acted like he had overexerted himself, as if he had taxed all of his muscles to their limits and beyond. Letting out a soft groan, he stood and readjusted his clothing, trying to smooth out the wrinkles that had appeared as he slept. 

Glancing about the cramped room, he wondered if he could leave, or if someone waited to club him over the head should he peek outside. He reached a hand to check on the Sword, to make sure it was clear in its scabbard, but his hand met only with air. He was surprised at how quickly he had become accustomed to having the Master Sword on his person. Huffing a frustrated sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair, one foot tapping impatiently as he struggled to think of a plan. Thinking things through had never been a strong point of his. He liked letting his instincts take command, showing him when to react and how strongly. Whenever he tried to think things through, he always ended up frustrated and anxious. 

A knock came at the door and Link jumped. He kept his back to the wall and out of line with the door, and waited for the person to enter, eyes darting over the objects in the room to see which would make a suitable weapon. Only a rickety chair and the mattress met his eye. The door crept open and a head with a mop of brown hair peeked around the door with a nervous eye. The two stared at each other before the door opened further, revealing a boy in his early teens holding a bowl that threatened to spill over his clothing. 

"You'd better set that down," Link said after the boy made no other attempt to walk inside.

The boy started and more of the liquid sloshed over his sleeve, dripping to the floor with a thick _plop!_ The boy scurried to the fireplace and set the bowl down by the hearth, as far from Link as was possible. He kept his eyes on Link the entire time, jumping every time Link shifted position or moved in the slightest. He's afraid of me, Link thought. More than afraid, the kid's terrified. The notion brought him no pleasure, only a sick feeling in his stomach. But perhaps I can use that, he mused, not liking the idea of scaring the boy more, but liking the idea of staying trapped even less.

Link moved swiftly between the door and the boy, trapping off the boy's only escape route. The boy's eyes widened to the size of plates and he backed up against the stone of the fireplace, all trace of color drained from his face. "You're afraid of me," Link said, kicking the door shut as he kept his eyes on the boy, who looked as if his knees where going to give out. "Aren't you?"

The boy nodded hastily. "What's your name?" Link asked.

The boy gulped, eyes shifting back and forth as he desperately searched for escape. "What's your name?" Link repeated, lowering his tone so his words were deeper and softer.

The boy's knees did fail. He sank to the floor, frightened tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. "Me- my, my name's, uh..." His face blanched even more as he struggled to recall his name, his overpowering fear stealing away his ability to think coherently. 

Link sighed and walked up to the boy. He was impressed the kid didn't faint when he sank to his level, eyes locking together. "Well my name's Link. I know you're scared, and I can probably guess why, but don't worry, I've no plans of sacrificing you or sticking your head on a pike." His attempt at humor was lost on the boy. "I just want to ask you a question. Can you answer it for me?"

The boy nodded frantically, desperate to end his encounter with Link. "Good. Now, are there guards outside this door?"

The boy nodded, his hair flopping up and down with the movement.

"How many?"

"Five," he said, his voice cracking mid-word.

"Five," Link repeated, sitting back on his heels, a thoughtful frown tugging at his face. "I think I could handle five, but not without heavy consequences. Huh."

The boy watched Link talk to himself, slightly emboldened by Link not having killed him yet. Gathering up his courage, the boy said hesitantly, "Are you really a Death Rider?"

Link looked back at the boy, surprised that he had spoken on his own. "Yes."

"You don't seem like it."

"Oh really?" Link said with a slight arching of one brow. "How are they supposed to look?"

The boy leaned forward, his hazel eyes taking on a conspirator's glint. "I heard from Demnin that they're like black phantoms. They don't walk, they glide and under their robes are the rotting bodies of the damned. He said that when they lower their hoods, all there is, is a skull with red light glaring from the empty eye sockets. He says he's seen them himself."

Link had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the boy's story. It wasn't surprising to know that such extravagant and false tales existed, but that didn't make it any less amusing. "Well if that's what a Death Rider is supposed to look like, then why do you think I'm being held here?"

The boy shrugged, his earlier fear now completely gone. "I dunno. But you look too much like a regular Hylian to be one of those devils."

"Have you remembered your name yet?"

The boy's cheeks colored. "It's Fainer," he mumbled.

Link leaned close, matching Fainer's position, as if he were ready to share a secret of his own. "Let me give you a small bit of advice, Fainer, in exchange for your help. Don't believe a word of what your friend said." Link's eyes darkened, and the temperature in the room seemed to drop. "The worst things imaginable often go cloaked in the guise of a friend, or an average Hylian, as you put it." He stood up and offered a hand to Fainer, who numbly took it. Helping the boy to his feet, Link said softly, "You'd better go before they worry that I've eaten you or turned you into a demon."

Fainer nodded and slipped away. He paused by the door. "Um, well, uh, despite what you think, Mister, you don't seem all that bad. You didn't eat me, and you had the chance to. So, uh, thanks." The boy walked outside, leaving Link to stare at the shut door with wry amusement. 

He had hours to think over all that Fainer had told him. He wasn't ready to try a break for freedom, and all that left him was to pace about the small room, trying to come up with a plan. Unfortunately, nothing useful was coming to mind. 

After another fruitless circuit of walking, Link was ready to burst from the door and try his luck running for freedom. He didn't like the feeling of being trapped. The knowledge grated at his mind, rubbing his nerves raw. Fingers twisting the hem of his shirt into knots, Link took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, lining his body up with the door. If he timed it just right....

He pushed off from the floor, putting all his strength into that initial leap, inertia soon aiding him as he picked up speed. He knew the door opened to the outside, he had noted that when Fainer had entered and left, so if he hit the rickety door on the side where the door knob was located, he would be able to break it down without slowing his stride too much. Hopefully the action would startle the guards enough to allow him time to escape. 

Right as he was about to slam into the door, it opened. Link had a fleeting glimpse of a startled face before he ran smack into the person, sending them both flying outside onto the cobbled street. They landed in a tangle of limbs. He could hear the person beneath him struggling for the air that had been knocked out of his lungs. Link had to fight an overpowering urge to laugh while his brain yelled to him about the danger he was in. He looked down at the face beneath him, and it broke his last vestige of control. 

Link slid off Ganondorf, clutching his sides as he laughed until tears formed in the corners of his eyes. The flummoxed expression on the Gerudo's face was priceless. That moment alone was worth whatever the Hunters had planned for him.

Ganondorf sat up, clutching his chest, the area Link had run head on into. "You goddess' damned, crazy Hylian. What in all the Dark Realm is wrong with you?"

His words succeed in making Link laugh harder. Link wondered if his stomach was going to explode. He felt the tip of steel touch his throat, but the threat to his life couldn't dispel his hilarity. "That, that has got to be the funniest thing I've ever seen," Link forced out between gasps of air and laughter. "I wish, I wish I could've, could've gotten your expression on pictograph."

"Ha. Ha," Ganondorf said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Link looked up at the disheveled man who held a pike's blade to his neck. "Didn't you think that was funny?"

The man's eyes widened at Link's question. "Well, I, uh, that is...."

A conspirator's grin slid over Link's face. "You know you did. I bet you've never seen Ganondorf fly so far in your life."

A surprised grin turned up the corner's of the man's mouth. "Well, now that you put it that way, I do wish my wife could've seen it."

"Kernorn!" Ganondorf snapped. Kernorn's face quickly resumed an expression of sternness, though Link could tell he was struggling to keep from smiling. "In case you have forgotten," Ganondorf said slowly, as if he were explaining something to an addled child, "this is a Death Rider you are talking to."

The Gerudo's words instantly erased any hint of a smile from Kernorn's face. "I'm sorry, sir," he said, pressing the blade closer to Link's throat. "I won't forget again."

Link sighed, knowing his chance for an easy escape was gone. He started to get up, then looked at Kernorn, asking the man's permission with his eyes. Kernorn grunted, relenting the pressure of the blade enough to let Link stand. Ganondorf stood in front of him, and the sight of his face threatened to send Link into another fit of laughter. Biting back on his mirth, he tried to listen to the nonsense he was speaking, but he couldn't. A snort of laughter escaped Link, and soon he was clutching his stomach, his shoulders shaking with silent chuckles. 

A painful blow connected with his stomach, doubling him over. Ganondorf grabbed his hair and twisted his head up to look at him. "Now are you more inclined to listen?"

A pained smile contorted his face. "You could've asked."

Ganondorf let go of him, almost pushing him over. "Stupid Hylian," he growled, waiting for Link to straighten back up. 

Link sucked in a lungful of air, trying to ignore the pain in his gut. It was worth it, he said to himself. It was so worth it to see that man's face. A grin threatened to return, and he forced away the mental image of Ganondorf, sprawled on his back, his eyes wide with shock staring up at him. 

Clearing his throat, Link said, "So, what do you want?"

"Excuse me?"

He fought the urge to roll his eyes, a habit that had often gotten him in trouble with his teachers. "You were coming to see me before I...bumped into you. What for?"

"You make it sound like I was a neighbor visiting."

Now he had to fight the urge to make a smart reply. But by the way a vein was beginning to pulse in the Gerudo's forehead, Link decided to stop antagonizing him. Instead he chose to give a neutral shrug of his shoulders.

Kernorn was watching the two of them with round eyes. Link would've loved to have known what was bouncing about his brain at the moment. The Hunter caught Link watching him, and his eyes narrowed. He threatened him with the pike, making sure Link knew who was in control. Kernorn didn't have to remind Link; he knew perfectly well who had control of the situation, and he planned to keep it for as long as he could.

"The Hunters plan to use you," Ganondorf said, breaking the stare down Link was playing with Kernorn. 

"Use me, you say?" Link said with a suggestive lift of his eyebrows. All right, so maybe I will antagonize him some more, he thought. It's too damned easy.

Ganondorf's face turned red. "Ah, what I meant to say was, ah, we're going to use you to lure the other Death Riders in, and answer our questions."

Link bit his bottom lip. He was thoroughly enjoying watching the Gerudo squirm. "So having me isn't enough to satisfy you?"

"No, you're not-" He could hear Ganondorf's teeth click together when he snapped his mouth shut. He reached forward, grabbed Link's shirt and began dragging him behind him, muttering, "I am going to enjoy this so much."

***

Lure watched the two sentries pass by each other. The torches that lined the crumbling walls were faced too far apart to lend any real light, and the sentries sounded like moblins stomping about in the dark. For the seemingly thousandth time, Lure thanked his teachers from before, even crotchety, old Solastaire. 

In the thicker darkness outside the rings of fire, he couldn't see Malon right beside him, though he could hear her quickened breathing. Once the sentries were out of hearing range, Lure leaned close to her ear and whispered, "It shouldn't be a problem getting in. They're being very sloppy."

"But what about getting out?" she asked. 

Lure shrugged, then realized she couldn't see the movement. "I'm not sure. If the inside is anything like the outside, then it won't be a problem. Besides, I know he's there. I can feel him."

"Thank the goddesses for that Guardian bond," Malon said absently. "I don't think I would have ever looked for him here."

I don't think anyone would have, Lure thought, looking up at the disintegrating remains of Castleton's outer walls. People avoided the dead capitals, they didn't set up camps there. Unfortunately the Hunters didn't seem to agree with that line of logic. 

"Do we wait for the next circuit of guards, or do we go now?" Malon asked.

"Now's as good a time as any. They've spaced themselves too far apart. A child could break through their defenses."

"Don't you think that odd?"

"I know, I think it's a trap, too. But not for us."

"Oh." Malon shifted, the grass rustling beneath her. Lure almost told her to hush but caught himself. He felt like he was turning into one of his instructors. "Let's go," he said.

They darted over to the wall at the point between two torches, where the light was almost nonexistent. Here the wall had fallen enough that when he boosted Malon up, she reached the top and pulled herself up. Leaning forward, she grabbed Lure's hand when he jumped up, pulling him with all her strength while he used his legs against the wall to push himself higher. Once they were both up, they quickly dropped to the other side. 

Malon let Lure lead, trusting that he knew where to go. She kept one hand on the back of his coat, not wanting to lose him in the dark. She didn't know whether to be thankful, or annoyed that not a trace of moon or stars could be seen in the overcast night sky. No one could see them, but the same held true that they wouldn't see anyone lurking, waiting for a chance to strike them as they walked past. 

Stifling the urge to press herself closer to Lure, she listened with all her might and made her ears ring instead. She took a deep steadying breath, trying to resign herself to what she must do. If she spent her whole time worrying about potential threats and not about the true dangers she was going to have to face, they would never leave here alive. 

"There," Lure suddenly whispered, coming to halt. Malon was surprised to see his faint outline, then realized there were torches burning nearby. The sound of people quietly walking about, carrying out their duties broke the otherwise oppressive silence of the crumbling city. 

"Which building is it?" she asked.

"The wooden one with the peeling blue paint and two broken windows. Something's not right."

Her fingers tightened around his coat. "What do you mean?"

"Just...something's not right. We need to hurry." He took off, keeping to the shadows as he crept towards their destination. They crossed the street without attracting attention and kept walking until they reached the back of the home next to the blue house. The back revealed an alley that ran behind the block of buildings, rubble and litter cluttering their path. They would have to be extra careful to prevent tripping.

They made their way to the back of the house mainly by feel. She heard the click of a door knob turning, and Lure's soft, worried exhalation. She was picking up on his tension, the idea that this was too easy hammering through her brain like a warning, urging her to flee. She followed Lure inside. 

The air was musty and stale, laced with a faint odor she couldn't identify. She stepped and the board under her foot creaked. She froze, Lure going still beside her, both holding their breath in expectant fear. When nothing charged out to kill them, they shuffled their way forward, Malon still clutching Lure's coat like a lifeline. They saw what looked like candlelight flickering from the crack where the door touched the floor. She heard Lure run his hand over the surface of a wall, coming to rest on another door knob. He turned it; Malon could feel the muscles in his back tense into steel. 

The door eased open, revealing no one inside. Malon let out the breath she had been unconsciously holding, and followed him into the room. She saw the door at the other side and was creeping towards it when she noticed Lure wasn't moving. He hurried over to her right, crouching by a corner swathed in darkness, the candle's flame too weak to overpower the shadows there. She heard him whisper a word of encouragement. He looked over his shoulder, eyes revealing the emotion his words wouldn't. "Malon, come over here. I need your help."

Her legs froze on their own accord. She didn't want to see what had happened, didn't want to see what she knew was waiting for her. Over the smell of melting beeswax she thought she detected the copper taint of blood, and her stomach heaved. You told yourself you wouldn't be a burden to him! she yelled to herself. If you don't get your sniveling, pathetic excuse of a cowardly hide over there, you're going to regret it! 

Her silent tirade helped loosen the chains of fear that had held her legs hostage. She rushed over to Lure's side, dropping to her knees on the wet floor. The scent of blood was stronger; she could taste it every time she swallowed. "Is he going to live?" The question slipped out on its own.

Lure hesitated. "Yes. Yes, he is. I won't let him die." He stood and grabbed the candle, setting the light on the ground and revealing the true extent of the damage done to their friend. Tears sprang to Malon's eyes, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. Large welts that oozed blood covered Link's back. When Lure gently turned him over to check his front, Link moaned in pain, feeling his wounds even though he was unconscious. One eye had swelled shut, and a large bruise had formed over his stomach. "I don't feel anything broken," Lure said, his fingers lightly probing Link's body as he spoke. 

"They just beat him senseless," Malon grated through clenched teeth. She suddenly wanted to hit something and bit her lip instead, using the physical pain to numb the emotional. 

Lure stripped off his coat and wrapped it over Link's prone form. "We're going to have to get him to a healer once we get out of here."

Malon nodded. "Can you carry him? Do you need my help?"

"I wish faeries really existed," Lure said with a sigh. A thought came to him, and said, "If Link's here, Epona must be, too. If we can get her, then we wouldn't have a problem carrying him."

"How are we going to sneak a horse out? How are we going to even find her?" How-"

"At least," Lure said, biting out each word, "I'm trying to think of a way out."

She glared at him, then sighed. "Sorry. We shouldn't be fighting each other right now."

He nodded. "You go look for her, I'll stay here and keep an eye on him."

"Why you?"

Lure eyed her, wondering if she was starting another argument. Finding her sincere, he said, "You're the one that knows horses the best. Besides, if someone comes in here, I've got the better fighting skills."

"All right." Malon stood up and moved as swiftly and silently as she could, leaving Lure alone with Link. He ran his fingers through Link's sweaty hair, blinking back tears. Sorry, he told his friend silently. Sorry for screwing up and leaving you to this, sorry for not being there for you. Chalk up another failure on my part. He expelled a loud sigh, then looked around, hoping he hadn't attracted any unwanted attention. He wondered if he should move Link, take him away from here so that the Hunters were less likely to find them. But the image of Link's wounds flickered in his mind, and he decided to stay. The less Link was forced to move, the quicker he would heal. Besides, there was no place safe, not while Castleton was infested with the vigilantes. 

Minutes passed by with excruciating slowness. Lure had Link's head in his lap, offering him the only comfort he could. Chewing his bottom lip out of nervous habit, he tried to still the feeling that he was going to fly out of his skin. He could hear the pounding of his heart, feel the pulse of it in his throat and fingers, the sound of it deafening his hearing. Taking deep breaths only made him feel lightheaded. He almost wished someone would discover them, so it would all be over with. The weight of anticipation was crushing him.

A boot heel scraped over the unfinished floor. Lure held his breath, noting that the sound came from the door opposite the one they had entered. The sound came again, and his vision was starting to gray. Realizing that he still held his breath, he let it out, hoping it wasn't as loud as he thought. He inhaled deeply through his mouth and set Link's head on the floor. He crept to the shadows, staying in a low crouch. 

The soft scrape of his sword escaping its scabbard didn't drown out the sound of the door opening. Only one person entered, their features shrouded in shadows. When the door was shut, and Lure was sure no one else was going to enter, he snuck up behind the person, grabbing their shoulders with the blade of his sword resting close to their throat. 

He heard the person gasp, and he growled, "Scream, and I'll slit your throat."

The person nodded hastily. Relieved that he had their cooperation, at least for now, Lure said, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

The person swallowed. "I, I came to give him food."

Glancing over his captive's shoulder, he saw what looked like rolls of cotton. "Interesting food you have there," Lure couldn't help but remark.

The person stiffened, and the voice turned indignant. "Well if you hadn't beaten him, then I wouldn't be here! Sir," she added as an after thought.

"Who are you?"

"Anju."

"Anju?"

"That is what I said, was it not?"

He felt a wide grin split his face. Lure let her go, sheathing his sword. "By the goddesses, I'm glad to see you," he said to her back.

She turned around with narrow eyes, as if she expected him to attack her again. "I can't see your face," she said, "who are you?"

"Lure. Lure Oryndell."

"Truly?" She hugged the bandages in sudden glee. "Oh, thank you Din, Nayru, Farore. I thought I was dead for sure."

"What are you doing here?"

"The Hunters took in my family. We were on our way to the Lady of the Wood, whom Link told us to take sanctuary with. But Kafei was too weak. He couldn't go any further. The Hunters gave us food and a way back to our home here. They've been sheltering us. I can't stop them from harming Link, but I had to do something for him. I'm sorry."

Lure shook his head. "You've done more than most people would, Anju. Thank you. Now, let's see if you can work some magic on him."

She nodded and swept over to Link's side, already preparing herself. Lure walked after her, sending as many heart-felt thanks to the goddesses that he could before his mind was taken up by the unpleasant work ahead. 

***

A/N: Thanks to Tori for the beta-ing, and to you guys for catching me on the mistakes. Beta readers make everyone much happier. ^__~


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Woohooo...wow, did this take a time to get out. Sorry for the delay. Had a run-in not only with life, but a bit of writer's apathy. Not quite writer's block because I knew what I wanted to write, but I just couldn't force myself to do it. Anyways, as always, much love to Tori for the beta-ing, and who also pointed out that I accidentally omitted a scene from chapter two. I fixed it, so think of it as a bonus for waiting so long, and not because I'm a flake who can't remember her own chapters. And if you happen to see anything, or comment on anything, please drop me a line. Thanks for reading!

Malon held her breath for the seemingly thousandth time. Her entire body tensed, the blood pounding in her ears. When the person passed by without glancing in her direction, she sagged against the building, releasing her breath in a loud whoosh. Gritting her teeth, she pushed herself off the wall, knees threatening to give out under her full weight. She demanded that they hold, and somehow they did. 

Stables, stables, where are the stables? she asked herself. Chewing on her lower lip, she stayed deep in the shadows, praying no one else would pop up and scare her out of her skin. The scent of manure and hay reached her nose. Found you! Malon caroled silently, adding, I hope, as an afterthought.

There was only one building large enough to act as a barn, and she dashed across the empty street to it. After a quick search, she found the doors, both old and badly warped. She let her head tip back and let out a quiet groan. Figures, just absolutely figures! she thought. Oh well, here goes nothing....

Her hands gripped the door, and she paused, trying to discern if anyone was inside. Only deafening silence filled her ears. She began to tug open the doors, wincing every time the wood groaned in protest. When a crack large enough to let her slip through appeared, she ducked inside.

A thick blanket of darkness smothered her sight. There were few streetlights working outside, and none of the light leaked into the building. Malon froze, hundreds of thoughts flying about her mind. What if there was someone inside? What if she ran into them in the dark? The ideas made her skin crawl and the fine hairs on her neck and arms stand up. Hugging herself, she took deep breaths, each exhalation shuddering out of her body. Her thoughts turned to Lure, and Link, both of whom were depending on her. She took a hesitant step in, hand tentatively reaching out in the thick dark. 

Hot flesh met hers. Malon started to scream, but something struck her hard. She fell to the floor, instinctively curling up in a ball, breath coming in gasps. Something soft touched her face, and she flinched away. The touch returned, more insistent than before. She lifted her hand to strike at it, but stopped, her mind recovering from the shock and starting to function. Shaking fingers met velvet skin. A warm breath bathed her hand, and she nearly cried. Feeling weak and rubbery, she slowly stood up and touched the soft hide of a horse. She leaned on the animal, breathing deep its scent. 

Soon the animal shifted away from her, forcing her to stand on her own. Malon inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly. Once she was sure the urge to faint was gone, she wondered how she was going to find Epona out of the animals that could be in there. "I don't suppose that if Epona's in here, she could answer me?" she said, feeling a small, shaky grin turn up the corners of her mouth. 

The horse butted its head hard against her, almost knocking her over again. Ignoring rational thought, she decided to obey the animal. She turned and walked back to the door, reassured by the sound of hoof beats following her. At the crack between the doors, faint sallow light trickled through. Malon turned and was rewarded by the sight of a chestnut head topped by a flaxen forelock. A slightly hysterical giggle burbled up inside her, and she covered her mouth with her hands. Epona nibbled her sleeve, then stomped impatiently, demanding the Hylian to let her out. "Now I know why Link talks to you so much," Malon said. "It's almost as if you understand us."

Epona returned her questioning stare, the sulfuric light reflecting in her warm brown eyes. Shaking her head, Malon tugged open the door further, allowing enough room for the horse to pass. She reached out her hand to grab a hold of Epona's mane and lead her to Link and Lure, but the horse danced out of her reach and bolted past her, leaving Malon to watch her race away. 

*** 

"Did you hear that?" Lure asked, hand instinctively reaching for his sword's hilt. Link almost slipped from his grasp, and he quickly readjusted his hold on his friend's shoulders. 

Anju clenched her teeth, willing away her anger. She knew the Guardian was wound tight and hypersensitive, but if he kept jumping at imaginary noises and giving her heart attacks, she'd have to kill him. Refusing to answer yet again, she kept winding the bandage around Link's torso. 

"Maybe I should check it out," Lure said.

"Move, and I'll glue you to the floor," Anju snapped. "You need to keep holding him upright or we're never going to get this done."

"Sorry," Lure said. 

Anju tied the two ends of the bandage together, making sure the knot was snug. "There, now we won't have to worry so much about infection. You can set him down."

Lure obeyed. Relieved of his burden, he let out a breath and stretched. "I wish Malon would get back here."  
"Someone else is with you?"

Lure nodded. "Malon. You remember her, don't you?"

Anju smiled. "Yes. She's the redhead that was always glued to yours and Link's side when she visited the castle."

"That'd be her. And despite what that old adage says, I don't think age has slowed her down any. In fact I think it's had a reversed effect on her."

Anju laughed, glad for a break in the tension that threatened to suffocate them. She glanced back at Link and instinctively jumped. His eyes were open and unfocused, staring at the ceiling as if he saw through it. He blinked his eyes, then turned his head, meeting Anju's gaze. She shivered. His pupils were dilated, and it felt like he was looking past her face, into the dark recesses of her soul. He blinked again, and the spell was broken. She pushed past Lure and knelt by Link's side. "How do you feel?"

Those unnerving eyes turned back to her. "Thirsty." His voice was raspy, soft.

"We don't have any water-," she was interrupted by Lure jostling into position next to her. 

"You're awake, that's great," the Guardian said, forgetting to keep his voice lowered. Anju winced, eyes instinctively flitting towards the door. She glared at the man, who mouthed 'sorry'. 

Link squinted his eyes, trying to bring them into focus. "Why are you two here?"

"If that isn't the stupidest question of the century," Lure said. "To save your pathetic hide, that's why."

"Save me?" Link tried to sit up and stopped with a sharp intake of breath. He let gravity push him back to the ground. "That hurt."

"I hope loss of intellect is a normal aftereffect of getting beaten," Lure said to Anju.

"You shouldn't have come here," Link said. 

"So we should've let you stay here and die?" Lure's voice sharpened, annoyance starting to creep into his words.

"Yes, and I wouldn't have let them kill me."

"Of course. So you let them do this to you because you have a masochistic sense of pleasure. Right."

Link rubbed his forehead. "What I get off on is not the topic of this conversation."

"Could've fooled me," Lure muttered.

The look Link gave him brought a laugh to Lure. Trying to cover his lapse of seriousness, he said, "So why did you let yourself get beaten to pulp, since you believe we came here to save your butt for no reason."

"I didn't say no reason. Stop putting words in my mouth."

"I'd like to put a gag in your mouth, is what I'd like to do."

"What is your problem?"

"My problem is that you were half-dead when we found you. We go through all this to save your worthless hide, and you thank us by telling us that we shouldn't be here!"

Link flinched at Lure's rising tone. He tried to sit up again. He didn't like Lure towering over him, it made him feel at a disadvantage. After some struggling, he was sitting on his own and wishing he wasn't. His back felt like someone had spilt poison on his skin, burning away at his flesh. Stifling a gasp of pain, he looked at Lure beneath hair he was too tired to push away. "I'm not ungrateful. I don't want you to get hurt."

"So it's all right if you get hurt? Aren't we being selfish."

Link took a deep breath, forcing away the urge to erupt on his friend. He knew Lure was worried, and that he wasn't being very gracious, but it was hard to keep that all in perspective while his back throbbed and his nerves grated with every sound. "Listen, they aren't going to kill me. Not yet, anyway. They know that just by my being here I'll attract the rest of them."

"The rest of them." Lure sighed, his fingers absently running over his sword's hilt. "Sometimes I wish I could kill them myself so this would all be over with."

A pained smile crossed Link's face. "True."

"So why didn't you put up a fight?" Lure asked.

"A fight?" 

The look Lure gave Link told him exactly what he was trying not to speak. "I didn't want to," Link said.

"You didn't want to." Lure's fingers were flexing, as if he was imagining them around Link's neck. "Why not?"

"I didn't want to kill people who're only trying to fix what's been broken in their world. Yes, I could've gotten free, but the price would've been too high. This way, children still have their parents, and I still have myself. I didn't lose to the tainted magic inside me. I think that's worth a bloody back and your endless ranting." 

"I do not rant."

Before either could take another verbal shot, Anju broke in. "Do you hear something?"

"I hear the babble of a fool," Lure said.

Both Link and Anju glared at him, and he melted into silence. They sat still as stones, straining to hear if someone was approaching. A puzzled look on his face, Lure said, "It sounds like a running horse."

***

Malon leaned against the side of the building, doubled over as she gasped for breath. She could see steam rising from her skin, the cool night chilling her heated body. "That...damn horse...is too damned fast," she panted. Wiping the sweat from her eyes, she huffed out a loud breath.

A shout from the right almost scared the skin off her. She pressed herself into the wood behind her, willing it to swallow her up and hide her from sight. Three men ran past, heading in the direction that Epona had raced off in. Malon bit back a groan and chased after them, making sure to keep as far back as possible without losing them. She recognized the direction they were heading and this time bit back a curse. They were headed right to Link.

***

"It's Epona." Link pushed himself up, forcing himself to stand on shaking legs. Lure gave him a shoulder to lean on. "Anju, you should leave."

Her scowl would have been more threatening had her face not been so pale. "I won't run away if they're coming."

"Lure's right," Link said. "If you get caught or hurt, who'll look after your family? Sometimes it takes more courage to run away then stay."

She dropped her eyes at the sight of his wry grin. She hesitated, than gave Link a kiss, leaving the room with a swish from her skirts. 

"Looks like it's just you and me, against the world," Lure said with his trade-mark broad, devil-may-care smile. 

Link dropped his head on his friend's shoulder, enjoying the sensation of resting against someone else, letting someone else carry the burden, if only for a moment. "We might as well face them head on," Link said, shifting his weight back to his own legs. 

Lure drew his sword and nodded. He took the lead as they walked out the door, expecting the streets to be filled with people and sharp, pointy weapons. Instead they found one horse skidding to a stop in front of them, three men hot on her tail, and Malon trailing behind them all. 

Everyone froze when they saw each other. Before anyone could take action, a voice to their side said, "I suggest everyone stay calm. Now is not the time to shed blood."

Marek stood beside the captain of the Calatian guard, a group of men-at-arms close behind them, all on horseback. Their armor and sheathed weapons was enough to convince everyone to heed Marek's advice. Epona sidled up to Link, offering him support, relief apparent in the way she kept nuzzling him. Malon trotted up to them, keeping a wide berth around the three Hunters and the Calatians. She eyed Link, appraising his injuries before turning on Epona and giving her an annoyed smack. The mare bore it with surprising benevolence. 

"Since you seem willing to listen, I suggest you follow me. We have much to discuss between us." Link knew who Marek was truly referring to, but he decided to play along. The more time he had to sort things out and rest, the better. 

***

Marek and the Calatian group led them to a two story house. Smoke curled from one of the chimneys, a sulfuric smear against the night. Inside, the house offered warmth from the cold night, though only to body. Ganondorf and Tarragon, the man who had recruited Link in Kakariko, seemed to represent the Hunters for this meeting. Zelda with Impa, who looked healed albeit paler, Marek and the Calatian captain, and the wayward three of them made up the rest of the group.

The room was narrow and smoky from the fire burning in the wide hearth. A cauldron hung over the blaze, the aroma of its cooking contents cloying in the air. Chairs of various sizes and benches were arranged in a circle: their coming had been anticipated.

"This looks like a happy bunch," Lure said softly as everyone situated themselves on the furniture, each group sticking close to their own.

Link gave his friend a wry smile, glad for Lure's ability to ease the tension he felt knotting his muscles. He was not looking forward to what was to come.

An uneasy silence settled over the room, each person glancing at each other, no one wishing to meet the others' eyes. Link noticed Zelda seemed removed from the happenings, her eyes fixed on the floor as if in deep thought. 

Marek stood, catching everyone's attention and holding it. "Now that we have everyone here and as much peace as can be expected, we are going to discuss what to do about the Death Riders."

As Marek continued to speak, Zelda stood up. She whispered something to Impa before slipping past the others and exiting. No one seemed to care about her leaving, and Marek's words never missed a beat.

Malon watched her pass, then acting on a whim, decided to follow her. She leaned over to Link, and poked him in the back.

"What?"

"Can I borrow your coat?"  
"Why?"

"I want to use it. Or are you going to send me out there in the cold to freeze?"

"Why are you going outside?"

She huffed a sigh. "Is that all you do, ask questions? Can I have it or not?"

Link relinquished his coat, giving her a curious look but not deigning to inquire further. 

Ignoring the looks she received from the curious Calatians and suspicious Hunters, Malon wrapped the greatcoat around her and followed in the Princess's footsteps. She was glad that the Princess had given her an excuse to step outside. No matter what they would decide in there, her mind was already made up. She would stand by Link, even if it meant death. Better for her to follow the Hylian woman and see what she was up to. She wasn't very good at changing people's minds, anyways. She tended to lose her temper and threaten to deck them instead of reasoning with them.

The faint tracings of dawn were coloring the eastern sky. Malon wrapped Link's coat closer to her body, enjoying the scent of wool, dust, and horse mixed with the scent of him. She had always been comforted by his presence, and time and circumstance would not change that. 

"Why did you follow me out here?" Zelda asked. She was standing by the building, as if waiting. Even with her hair disheveled and a tattered shawl wrapped about her, she still bore herself like the royalty she was. 

In the stillness the sound of her feet shuffling on the broken cobbles grated on her nerves. Malon stopped her shifting, and said, "Boredom, I guess. It doesn't matter to me what they decide; it won't effect me. Besides, there's something special about the air in the very early morning. I enjoy it."

A small smile turned up the corners of Zelda's mouth. "Indeed. I wish to walk over to the Temple. Would you join me?"

Malon nodded, glad that Zelda wanted company. She wouldn't have to force her company on the Princess, or attempt to sneak behind her. She doubted either would have worked. 

Their breath misted in the chill air as they walked the silent streets. The houses watched them with glassy eyes, the darkened windows seeming to hint at black secrets hidden deep within. Malon hugged the coat closer to her body, focusing her eyes on the outlines of buildings against the vibrant colors of the sky. The Temple soon met her gaze, the vaulted roof and spires piercing the ether. 

"Beautiful," Malon breathed. 

Zelda studied her face. "I envy you," she said after a time.

"What?"

Zelda turned her eyes to the Temple. "You have a very innocent air about you. You appreciate the simple beauties of the world. It's been so long since I've remembered to enjoy the touch of the wind, or the sound of water as it runs over its bed of rocks."

"It's not that hard to start again."

"Hmm. If only life could be as simple as you see it."

"But it is. Nobody can complicate things for yourself, just you. It's all in your perspective," Malon said with a shrug, "I guess."

Zelda did not answer. She shivered suddenly, watching the entrance to the Temple. Malon followed her gaze and saw a robed figure, features obscured by the shadow of the temple. Her hands instinctively reached for weapons she did not have. "Do not bother," said Zelda. "He is not one of the Death Riders, but someone I came to seek council with. You should return to your friends."

Zelda walked forward, her head held high. Malon, unsure of what to do, hesitated. She wondered if she should stay in case the Princess needed her help, but instead chose to leave. She had nothing to defend herself, and if Zelda was in danger, getting Impa or Marek's help would be the smarter answer. With one last look at the deep crimson sky and black Temple, Malon turned her back and left.

*** 


	14. Chapter 14

Link stepped outside, glad to be away from the tension that was shredding what was left of his nerves. Epona sidled up to him, checking to see if he was all right. He leaned against her, glad to be with someone he knew he could trust. He hated being around people who did nothing but toss words back and forth, never achieving their goals. All they were gaining inside was how loud one could shout at the others. Ganondorf seemed to be in the lead. Marek had finally ordered a break, hoping that flared tempers would have time to cool. He didn't think it would help. 

The cold air made his skin tighten, and he ruefully thought of the coat he had lent to Malon. Epona breathed on him, drawing his attention back to her. _Someone approaches. _

Link looked up and a tall woman stood before them. Her hair was long, and caught up in a high tail. The outfit she wore showed off taut muscles, and when she moved Link saw the grace of a trained fighter. Her features reminded Link of Ganondorf, and when she beckoned for him to follow, he hesitated. Deciding to trust his instinct, he obeyed.

She stayed two steps ahead, her hair swaying like the pendulum of a clock as she walked. The only sound Link could discern was his footsteps and Epona's, and the faint whisper of the wind.

She led them to the fallen Temple, right up to the entrance. She stepped aside, indicating that he was to go in. As he passed her by, he stopped and met her eyes. They were golden, like an eagle's, and he could see power that burned in their depths. 

He bowed his head in honor of her strength, and she smiled in return. He moved past her, not bothering to glance back at her. He knew she was already gone. 

Inside, the Temple was dark. He could smell the dankness, the scent of moss and growing things pervading the air. The marble reflected the little light that could creep into the building, and he could see the outline of the altar, and the door beyond it.

The sound of flint striking broke the quiet, and a candle flared to life. Zelda stood beside him, cupping the flame with her hand, the taper held in the other. He met her eyes and saw a power similar to his guide's. She started forward, to the room beyond the altar.

Past the door the window to the stars let in the growing light of dawn. The light illuminated a robed figure on the dais. Zelda led Link to him. He could feel the power growing in the room. It made the fine hairs on the back of his neck raise, and he had to fight the urge to run, or defend himself. The three stood, silent, appraising the others that Fate, or perhaps only chance, had brought together.

The robed figure moved, drawing attention to itself. A wrinkled hand pushed the hood back, revealing a wizened face that time had etched with a loving hand. When he met Link's gaze, his clear eyes pierced through any shield or facade, leaving all bare before him. Time would always strip away all barriers.

"Certainly something must be amiss for me to be in such august company," Link said with a tight smile.

Zelda's eyelids lowered in amusement at his words, but it was the robed man that spoke. "Indeed, that sums up this situation concisely. Tonight we end the peril that has befallen this land. Too long have we, Hyrule's guardians, let the land suffer for a mistake made with good intentions."

Link looked at Zelda, gauging her reaction. The Princess met his gaze, and he had to look away. He could feel his own emotions mirroring hers. Regret for past misdeeds, and a burning desire to make amends. Coupled with that, unlike within him, she had the strength and ability to accomplish her task. 

Turning to the old man, Link asked, "Who are you that call yourselves the protectors of Hyrule? Why didn't you prevent this from happening?"

"The Seven," he replied, and Link had to stop himself from recoiling. 

"What? The ones who 'chose' who would become a twisted monster?" Link's eyes narrowed in confusion and anger. "If you're the protectors of Hyrule, why in the Dark Realm would you do this to us?"

"We didn't mean for it to happen."

Link's heart sank at the voice he heard from behind him. Not wanting to turn around and have his eyes confirm what he knew, he clenched his fists at his sides. Saria came up from behind him and touched his hand. She stepped in front of him, her green eyes looking up into his, pleading for him to understand. "I swear it, Link. I never would hurt you."

"Not intentionally, anyway," he couldn't help but snap. 

She looked away, and he felt guilty for his words, but he refused to apologize. He felt more presences behind him, the power in the room gathering to a fever pitch. Glancing about, he saw a Goron with an impressive mane of white hair, a Zora female, his warrior-guide from before, and someone else he hadn't expected. Impa's burning red gaze met his. Her eyes neither asked for forgiveness, nor understanding. A calm certainty hung about her, and that scared him more than anything. 

Standing in the center of the room, surrounded by the Seven that had haunted him for years, Link said, "So, now that you have me cornered, what now?"

"We fix what has been broken," the old man said.

"Why do I believe this is going to involve a lot of pain and discomfort?" Link said, taking an involuntary step back. He wished he had some form of weapon, but Ganondorf had failed to yield the Sword to him when they had met again. He thought of calling to Epona, but when he stretched his mind out to her, he met a wall of resistance. The entire Temple was warded, the power of each figure meshing perfectly into a solid barrier, keeping everything that was to happen a secret from outside. 

Link rocked back on his heels and blew out a breath. He didn't like having his options stripped away from him, especially not when he really needed them. "Ready to listen now?" the elder Sage asked him, one wiry eyebrow arching upwards. Link wanted to knock the complacent look off his face.

"No, but seeing as I have no choice...." He glanced over at Zelda. The Princess met his gaze and held it, held him. He realized too late that that action had been a mistake, but now he was helpless to do anything about it. Her power, augmented by the strength of the other Sages, took control, leaving him vulnerable to all they had planned.

***

Malon fiddled with the hem of Link's coat. She pulled the jacket tighter, the lines around her eyes tight with worry. Lure stood beside her, one hand clenched on the hilt of his sword. She had met him on her way back, the almost panicked look in his eyes keeping her questions bottled up behind her lips. He had told her he had lost contact with Link, that the Guardian bond he could always feel at the back of his mind had disappeared. 

He took off without another word to her, and she had hesitated, caught between wanting to warn Marek and Impa, and chasing after Lure. In the end, she had followed the Guardian, racing to catch up. She had finally caught him in front of the last standing room of the Temple of Time, past the fallen outer walls and rooms covered in smothering ivy.

The cracked marble was slick beneath her boots, the lightening air tight with an anticipation she could not understand. "How do we open the door?" she asked Lure.

He ran a hand over the gray door, a finger gliding over the etching of the Triforce emblazoned on the stone. He let out a frustrated breath and slammed his fist on the unyielding surface. "I don't know. It's never been shut before, I don't know what to do." He rubbed his face with his hands. "Goddesses be damned, I don't know what to do!"

Malon laid a what she hoped comforting hand on Lure's shoulder. "We're not going to help him if we give up already."

He glared at her, then sighed. "Sorry. Keeping my head's never been a strong point." He leaned back onto the cold stone altar behind him, arms folded over his chest. "There's got to be someway we can move this giant hulk of a door."

Malon scanned the way blocked before them, eyes searching for any weakness, any way they could get inside to their friend. This had to be where he was. Lure said he sensed something, some sort of wall or void space that prevented anything from entering or, so it seemed, leaving. This had to be where Link was. The only other alternative to his disappearance from the bond was that he was dead, and neither was prepared to believe that. 

She rubbed her forehead, her frustration making her head pound in time with her rapid heartbeat. Despite what she had told Lure, her temper was held in check by the thinnest of reins. She needed to scream, anything to release the tension building within. 

A sharp, painful chill crawled over her skin, stealing the breath from her lungs. Eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, she turned and involuntarily took a step backwards. Six figures robed in a black so deep it sucked in the dawning light stood behind Lure's turned back. She could see his worry at her changed expression, and he looked over his shoulder. 

Lure sprang back, landing next to Malon, his sword already drawn and ready. They stood frozen for an eternal second, a tableau etched in time. Then one of the Death Riders stepped forward, gliding over the marble without a noise. Malon choked an involuntary shriek of fear and disgust, recoiling. A hand grasped her shoulder, and she jumped, her heart slamming painfully against her ribcage. Wide eyes met Link's blank gaze for a second before he passed by her.

Zelda walked with Link up to the two Death Riders that had stepped forward. They faced each other like generals readying the terms of battle. "Have we finally decided to end this?" one of the Death Riders asked, amusement clear in his voice. "Or are you giving us our own back?"

Malon took a step forward, not liking this conversation already. A hand on her shoulder kept her from moving any further; resisting the temptation to brush Lure's hand away, she grabbed it and held it tight. 

"He is mine to with as I wish," Zelda said, hard-won arrogance lining her face and words. "He is the one I created, and the one who will unmake you."

A dry chuckle escaped the Death Rider. "And it only took the entire group of Sages to take his mind from him."

Both Lure and Malon made sounds of protest, the situation suddenly made clear to them. A warning glance from Impa kept them grudgingly in their places. 

"Are you stalling for time?" Zelda asked the Death Eater.

A derisive snort was all she got for an answer. Ignoring the ridicule, Zelda turned to Link. She unsheathed a sword and said, "I believe Ganondorf has no more use for this, and it is yours by right. Take it, and kill them."

Link stared at the Master Sword in her grip, then slowly extracted it from her hands. He gave a salute that was a cross between mocking and sincere, and lunged forward, stabbing the closest Death Rider in the vicinity of its heart. The creature stood still for a second, as if surprised Link had made the first move, before it slipped off the Sword and lay still on the floor. 

Sudden chaos erupted. Link took out two more before the Death Riders could gather their senses that they had been attacked and hurt, that they were vulnerable after all. Magic and steel flashed in the dawning light, blinding and illuminating in turns. 

Watching her friend turn into the savage killer he abhorred, Malon shrieked, "You pigs, you disgusting monsters! All of you! How dare you do this to him?" Malon leapt forward, but Lure caught her by the waist, restraining her. "Let me go!" she screamed, "if we don't hurry, he's going to die!"

Saria watched the two, noting the way Lure's face was pinched and aged, how tears leaked from Malon's eyes and the hate that shone through. Knowing that both would gladly kill her to save Link, it hurt and she welcomed it. The pain wouldn't help save her best friend, but she felt she needed to be punished for what she had a hand in. The whole idea was pointless, useless, but she couldn't think of anything else. She didn't have the ability to help her friend, and it ate at her, leaving her hollowed. 

Saria wrapped her arms around herself. A large, rough hand settled on her shoulder, and she smiled slightly at Darunia, the Goron Sage of Fire. Black eyes like two chips of flint smiled down at her, framed by his wiry mane of white hair. His brown skin was craggy; he had both the look and feel of a slab of granite formed in the shape of a rotund body. "Don't worry, girl," he said. "It'll be over soon."

Saria knew he was trying to comfort her, and she appreciated the failed effort. Saria knew he was trying to comfort her, and she appreciated the failed effort. Darunia didn't have the connection she did with Link. For him, he was doing his sacred duty as a Sage, not betraying a friend for the greater good. She wondered how Zelda felt about all this, truly felt. Saria had asked the monarch multiple times how she had felt, thinking if she could understand Zelda's reasoning, then maybe she could come to terms with her own. However, the Princess had always given her the same answer: "I have to do what is right for everyone, not just myself." A ring of falseness rang throughout those words every time Zelda uttered them, but Saria had never pressed. She knew how to respect secrets. She only hoped Link would survive them. 

Only two Death Riders remained. They faced each other, steel mottled red as they circled each other. A flurry of blows were exchanged, Malon ignoring them as she struggled to escape Lure's hold. The Death Rider lunged in , catching Link on the leg and startling Lure enough that when Malon delivered a stomp to his instep, he let go with a sharp exhalation of pain. 

She leapt over the altar, hoping she could bring Link back to his senses. She didn't care that he was destroying the world's troubles, she only cared that Link was not Link, was no longer her best friend, the only person who knew her as she knew him. 

She was almost in reach when the Death Rider spotted opportunity and used it. He grabbed her shoulder and jerked her in front of him, using her as a shield. The Sword sliced through fabric and skin, gliding through with sickening ease. Malon froze, eyes widening more in surprise than pain. Her hand reached up and pressed against where her other arm once was. Her lips moved, but no sound came out. Suddenly, her knees gave out and she collapsed to the ground, face whiter than marble.

"Malon!" Lure shouted. He raced over to her and fell to her side, hands hovering over hers. "Great, merciful Nayru," he breathed before collecting his scattered wits. Ripping off his coat, he moved Malon's hand out of the way and wrapped it tightly around her torso, hoping to staunch the flow of sticky blood. 

Malon made no move in either aid or protest. Her mind seemed to have shut down, unable to cope with what had just happened. 

Link watched the scene, frozen in place like Malon. His fingers were numb and a loud buzzing sound filled his head. The world tilted violently, then settled, and he knew the danger of passing out had passed. His fingers clenched on the Sword's hilt, tightening until he felt they would snap. Turning to the one who had brought pain to his friend, who had dared to harm what was his, he unleashed his anger, his sudden fury taking the Death Rider unprepared. The Master Sword, the Bane of Evil, pierced the chest of the figure and ended its life. 

As the last body of the Death Rider slipped off his Sword, he stood still, heart pounding, sweat dripping from his face and stinging numerous cuts he couldn't remember receiving. Sound began to penetrate the haze around his mind, and he heard sobbing. Turning to the noise, he saw Lure holding Malon, her shoulders shaking as she cried in pain. The shock must have worn off, allowing her to feel the extent of her wound. 

He tore his eyes away from the grizzly tableau and met Zelda's stare. Anger surged up inside him once again, but this time he savagely reined it in. A cold smile stole over his face, and he said to the Sages, "I guess now you expect me to kill myself and rid you all of this blemish of yours."

Saria winced, and he ignored it. He was sick of this, all of it, and the urge to run, explode, or do both filled him. Slamming a lid on all of his emotions, he turned his back on them and walked over to Lure and Malon. Lure looked up, the front of his shirt soaked in blood. "She needs a surgeon, or a doctor, or, or Anju, get her-"

Link knelt down and scooped his friend into his arms. Her head lolled unnaturally, and he had to fight the nausea that overcame him. "Don't worry," he said softly to Lure. "I'll take care of her."

He walked out of the Temple, half-expecting one of the Sages to try and stop him; they let him pass undeterred. He found Epona waiting for him, surrounded by startled and fearful Hunters and their kin. He ignored them all and mounted, leaving them behind. Right now all that mattered was the limp body in his arms. He had one more option that might work.

***

Lure took off his new coat and hung it on the rack beside the door. The smell of cooking, and the faint scent of hay and horses, greeted his nose. "Hey there, Cirion," he said to the dog watching him from the entryway with wary eyes. No matter how many times he would visit this house, he doubted the wolfos-like animal would ever fully trust him. 

"Where's your mistress?" he asked the dog. Cirion cocked his head slightly, then stood up and padded deeper into the house. Lure followed him, a wry smile on his face. Cirion walked into a room brightly lit with sunlight and up to his keeper. Malon sat ensconced in a window, an unopened book in her lap, her face turned towards the world outside. 

"How goes the day?" Lure asked, and she turned to him with a bright smile. 

"Much better since you're here," she said, giving him a one-armed hug. "I've already started training that bay colt you were eyeing, and if you're really, really nice, I might give him to you as a present."

Lure laughed. "I get the sneaking suspicion you're after something. Isn't that bribery?"

Malon grinned. "Maybe. So how're things at the castle?"

Lure settled onto a chair beside her with a sigh. "Well, the monarchy's back in power, and the people are starting to migrate back to the city. Maybe in a year or so, it'll be back to some semblance of what Castleton once was."

"So there has been no more signs of the Death Riders?"

"Not a one. Seems they're gone for good, all of them."

Malon didn't miss the subtle insinuation of his words. Her smile slipped, and she said, "I wanted to thank him."

"Don't worry," Lure said. "I don't think he can stay away from us forever. We're his best friends."

Her smile returned, though not as bright as before. 

"Do you remember anything of what happened after the Temple?" Lure asked her. 

"Not really. The one thing I do recall is hearing a goddesses-awful laugh that was more obnoxious than yours, and then the pain seeming to leave. According to the guard at the gate, Link brought me back here and left, and that I was asleep for almost a week."

A silence descended on them as both slipped into their own thoughts. After a while, Lure stood up and said, "So how about showing me that palfrey of yours?"

"Palfrey?" Malon let out a snort and stood up. "I hope he takes a chunk out of you for that."

They both left the room and made their way to the stables, their laughter brightening the day far more than the rays of the sun.

***

A bird flit out from its perch in the tree with a trill. Link watched it fly away with a wide smile. _You're looking at a bird, _Epona said, shaking her mane. _You'd think it was the goddesses themselves you're seeing._

"I just can't seem to get used to seeing animals moving about and making noise," Link said as he leaned back, head craning to watch the birds fly overhead. 

Epona nibbled the hem of his shirt and he stroked her nose, enjoying being able to sit like this, with his back pressed against her flank, and not having to worry about nothing more than which bird he would see next. The waters of Lake Hylia lapped at the shore, and if he looked to his right he could see the faint outline of the town, repairs already turning it back to the bustling city it once was.

_Do you ever regret leaving them? _Epona asked, worry for him etched in her thoughts. 

_Yes and no. I miss them, but I've got too much left to do still, and I'll only be a burden to them. Maybe once I figure out if my being who I am is going to effect me moreso, and after I rid myself of my guilt._

That'll take a millennia, she said, her quip softened by the care he felt there.

"Maybe," he said, "but they've their lives to live, and I've mine. I can't go back until I'm ready."

_And I think you're just avoiding the fight._

Link laughed. "I still can't believe that Gerudo found me. He looked just as surprised as I felt when we stumbled on each other, and then he blurts out that 'I'm not finished with you, I challenge you to a duel.'"

_You like him?_

"He is one of the more interesting peoples I've met. I think I surprised him more when I gave him back the Sword." He paused for a moment, watching a duck glide onto the lake's surface. "Do you care where we go from here?"

_No, so long as you are happy._

He turned to her and ruffled her mane. "Aw, is my 'wittle Epona getting soft on me?"

She flattened her ears and bared her teeth. _That'll be the day!_

The sound of his laughter echoed off the bluffs' walls, startling a flock of sparrows into flight. He watched them fly away, for the first time in years glad to be alive. 

__

*Finis* 

A/N: First off, a GIGANTIC thanks to everyone who read, and who asked me when this last chapter was coming out. I apologize for taking so darned long. Anyway, this thing isn't beta-d a bit; I was too happy I finished this bugger. Hate the ending? Love it? Lemme know, and thanks again for reading. 


End file.
